Remembering Red
by Been Reading
Summary: COMPLETED SEQUEL Lessons in Life, Love, and Betrayal. Four years after he was presumed dead, Harry Potter returns to England without any memory of his previous life. The ones he loved try to help him remember his past; will he remember the ones he loved
1. Four Years Later

* * *

This is the sequel to Lessons in Life, Love, and Betrayal. Prior knowledge would be very helpful, but I don't think it's completely required, not once the story gets going. So, here it goes......

* * *

"Oh my goodness! James, what did you do to your hair?" Anna Jones exclaimed as the man she was talking to walked into her kitchen. 

"What? Don't you like it," James replied with a grin.

"Well, it's interesting," she said laughing. "I'm just curious what possessed you to do it."

"Well I had another dream last night. Don't worry, not one of my nightmares, just a dream. I was riding a motorcycle and then it began to fly. It really was quite brilliant. But then I was just surrounded with the same odd images of red. It's really more of a feeling than an image."

"So? You dream about red all the time. That doesn't mean you should dye your hair red!"

James walked over to the mirror and ran his hand over his now red short buzz cut. "Well I like it. I don't know why I did it though; I guess I just think that somehow the color red was very prominent in my past and this will help me remember."

"Well, isn't that what we're taking the trip to London for, to try and help you remember who you are?" Anna asked quietly.

"Yes. You know I'm happy with the life you and your family have given me, right?" James asked and Anna nodded in return. "I just need to know who I was before you found me drifting mostly dead in the ocean all those years ago. I love living here with you in Alberta, but I feel like if I'm ever going to figure out who I am I need to go back to England."

"I understand. I'm just scared that if you remember who you are you'll forget who I am," Anna said, looking down at the floor.

"Four years ago you saved my life. I could never forget you. Unless of course whatever happened to me to make me forget my life the first time around happens again. In that case I'm not making any promises." Anna laughed at James's weak attempt at a joke. "You just have to put yourself in my shoes; for all I know, I've got parents, siblings, a wife, and ten kids all waiting for me, somewhere in England."

Anna let out a weak laugh again. "We may not know how old you are, but I do think you're a little too young to have ten kids. But you'll have to forgive me for hoping against the wife. I know you don't feel like you can start an intimate relationship without knowing who you are, so I'm ready to go to England if only so you'll give us a chance when we get back."

"You know that your friendship is the only thing that has kept me from going back for so long. I honestly thought I could go on without knowing who I am. I don't mean that I hold it against you; I just want you to understand how much I love you and your family. Even if I was the king of England I don't think I'd be able to repay your family for the hospitality you've shown me."

"You're a part of our family now, and you know you could be a more permanent one if you chose to be."

"Anna, you are a brilliant doctor, a loving daughter, and a wonderful friend. Any guy would be lucky to have you. I just think you should move on with someone with a little less baggage."

"And how exactly do you know how much baggage you have?" Anna teased.

"It's the not knowing that's my baggage. But hopefully, we'll make the trip and I'll find out who I am." James looked wistfully in the mirror. "Yes, I do think something about red hair suits me."

* * *

Ginny Weasley woke up tangled in her sheets, dripping in sweat. She rolled over in her bed and turned off her muggle alarm clock. Five o'clock. It was in the mornings when she most cursed herself for deciding to become a healer. She got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She splashed cold water over her face to try and wake up. She reached for her brush and began to try and untangle the knots out of her long, fiery red hair. When she was satisfied, she pulled her hair back into a delicate bun. She walked back into her bedroom and changed into her work robes. Five sixteen. She let out a silent groan and walked into her kitchen. Suddenly, she sensed that there was someone else in her house. 

"Oh Merlin Colin, you scared me!" she exclaimed as she saw her boyfriend of a year sitting at her kitchen table.

"Well, we got back from dinner so late last night that after I saw you were safely in bed I was too tired to go home, so I just slept on the couch," he explained sheepishly.

"You know you don't have to make sure I'm 'safely in bed' every night," Ginny scolded.

"Well after everything you've been through since I've known you, can you blame me for being a little over protective? Especially at this time of year," Colin asked.

"Well I've been completely fine for almost four years now," she responded. _"At least physically_," she added to herself.

"Well, you can't blame me for caring," Colin said cheerfully.

"I just hope that all of this sleeping on my couch isn't a ploy to get me to change my mind about our level of intimacy. You know I'm just not ready," Ginny stated firmly.

"Well no one would blame me if it was. I mean we have been dating for a year," Colin said, and then quickly added, "But it's not."

"Colin I told you when you first asked me out all those years ago that it was going to take time for me to heal. Not everyone has to go through losing the love of their life at fifteen," Ginny responded quietly. "I told you then that I'd never completely be over Harry, and I stand by that to this day."

"Well you also told me that the best you could offer me for the time being was your friendship, and that's changed. Why can't you see that he doesn't have to be the only love of your life?" Colin asked angrily.

"I don't want to discuss Harry with you anymore. It will only put me in a foul mood and I've got to work a double shift at St. Mungo's. After that, I've got my family dinner at the Burrow tonight, so I won't be able to see you."

"Well do I at least get a goodbye kiss?" Colin asked as he walked over to where she was standing.

Ginny leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I will talk to you tomorrow." Colin walked out of her flat, frustrated. "Why do you always keep coming back to haunt me Harry?" Ginny asked aloud as she started to cry. She collapsed in a heap on the ground and sobbed. "Can't you just let me move on? Why do you keep finding ways to enter my mind from your grave?" After a few more moments of self pity, Ginny regained her composure and stood from her place on the floor. "Shit, now I'm going to be late." And with a pop, she left her flat and arrived in St. Mungo's.

* * *

"You're late," Hermione Granger Weasley scolded. "Was it by any chance because you had a wild and crazy night out on the town?" she added hopefully. 

"Nope, just your typical fight with Colin," Ginny responded. "We went out to a late dinner last night after my shift, and he fell asleep on my couch."

"Gin, I hate to keep bugging you about it, but why are you still with Colin?" Hermione asked gently.

"Because he loves me," Ginny said defensively.

"But you don't love him."

"No, I don't. I love Harry, I'll always love Harry. If I can't have love, I might as well spend my life with someone I care deeply about who loves me."

"Did it ever occur to you that there could be someone else out there that you could love?" Hermione asked.

"There is no one for me but Harry," Ginny responded stubbornly.

"But Ginny Harry's gone; he's been gone for almost four years."

"My head knows that, but my heart just can't seem to catch on. I wish it had been me who saw him die, not Colin. Then maybe I could truly believe he was gone. But that is the last thing I'm going to say on the topic. Hermione, I know you're my sister-in-law, but that doesn't give you the right to continuously lecture me. Now can we please get to work before my mood worsens? I've still got to work a double today," Ginny pleaded.

"Why are you working another double?" Hermione asked as they started their rounds in the permanent wing St. Mungo's.

"Because I have all of next week off," Ginny responded quietly. Hermione didn't press the issue any further. She knew that the next week was not only Easter, but it marked the four year anniversary of the day Ginny was kidnapped and the night when Harry had died. "I'm going to the coast by myself."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I know that I would love to go with you. I may not be able to get the whole week off, but I know Jamie would love to see the ocean," Hermione suggested.

"And I would love to spend the time with my favorite sister-in-law and niece, but not next week. I need to be alone," Ginny responded firmly as she went in to see their first patient. "Now, Mrs. West how are you feeling today?"

* * *

James Jones sat on an airplane next to his sleeping friend Anna. He looked out the window and saw nothing but a vast ocean underneath them. James Jones closed his eyes and tried to think of his earliest memory. The first thing he could remember was almost four years ago. He had opened his eyes to see Anna sitting next to his bed. He had been in a hospital. He couldn't remember anything about his life before that moment. The only thing they knew about him was that he was British, and that was only from his accent, not his memory. The doctors who had first tended to him told him he had amnesia, but it wasn't like anything they had ever seen before. Anna told him later that she had been sailing with her family when they had found him drifting on a piece of wood almost dead in the Atlantic Ocean. It had taken him almost a year to regain control of his body. During the course of that year, he hadn't regained any of his memories. He knew how to do things, but didn't know how he knew. He felt like when he woke up, only half of his brain had woken up with him. He knew deep down inside that there was something he was missing, and it wasn't just his memories. He felt like there was something important about himself that he didn't know; he often like to imagine that he was part of the British royal family. He had felt like James was a very noble name when he picked it. He then had taken the name of Anna's family, since they were the people who had saved his life. During his long and intense recovery, James had often wanted to quit and give up, but something kept telling him that he had something very important to live for. He didn't know what, but he knew there was something. It was what kept him fighting. Of course, he didn't tell Anna that, he knew it would only upset her. He kept other things from her as well. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he still had some short term memory loss. For example, he would be thinking about fixing food and the next thing he would remember it would already be done. He could only imagine that he had completely forgotten about the time he had used to prepare the food. He also hid from her how perceptive he was; he often felt like he could read minds. James had tried his hardest to start over with Anna and her family without knowing about his past, and he was happy for a time. But the not knowing was eating away at him, he knew he had to find out about his past, and going to England seemed to be the best place to start. 

"Are we there yet?" Anna mumbled opening her eyes.

"Not yet," James answered. "Go back to bed sleepy head." James wished he could sleep himself; he loved his dreams. They were the closest thing he had to memories. Sometimes, they were horrible nightmares that left him screaming in his sleep, but most of the time they made him happy. But there was always red. Sometimes the red made him feel happy, other times it made him sad; some dreams, the red even made him scared. He didn't know why red was so prominent to him, but he was determined to find out.

* * *

Molly Weasley scurried around her kitchen, anxiously awaiting the arrival of six of her children and their families. It had become their Thursday night tradition. Not all of her children made it home every week, but this week they would all be there. They all knew that this was a hard time of year for their family and that being together was very important. She pulled a fresh batch of rolls out of the oven and set them on the table. 

"Grandma!" two small voices cried as they ran into the kitchen.

"Hello my darlings," she said warmly as wrapped two of her grandchildren in a hug. "Where are your parents?"

"Mummy and Daddy are talking to Grandpa in the living room," almost four year old Rose explained.

"No they're not they're right there, silly," three year old Harriet said laughing.

"Charlie, Venus, it's so good to see you. You haven't made it to dinner in almost a month!" Molly said with a smile.

"Sorry, Mum. Things have just been so busy lately. We've had four new dragons born this month, it's a lot to handle," Charlie Weasley replied.

"I promise we'll try harder to make it from now on," Venus Trounce Weasley added.

"Oh don't worry about it dear, I was only teasing. I know you two have a busy life. I just missed my grandbabies," Molly said reassuringly.

"Well I don't think that will be an issue for much longer," Bill Weasley said walking into the room carrying two toddlers.

"Oh I do declare those two get cuter every day!" Molly said happily. "Hello Sara, hello Michelle."

"Say hello to Grandma girls," Bill prompted the three year olds.

"Hi," they replied together shyly.

"Now girls, will you be good for Daddy and go play with your cousins?" Bill asked smiling. The girls nodded, and soon all four little girls were playing in the front yard.

"Where is your wife?" Molly asked curiously.

"Talking to Dad in the living room," Bill responded.

"I think I'll go join them," Venus said as she walked out of the room.

"Is everyone coming tonight?" Bill asked.

"Everyone but Percy. I still send him an invitation every week, and every week I get no response."

"What about Ginny?" Charlie asked.

"She's working late at the hospital, but she should be just in time for dinner," Molly explained.

"But how is she doing?" Charlie continued.

"As well as can be expected. You know how hard it is for her this time of the year. She just closes everyone out. Not that she's her old self the rest of the year. I'd pay money to see her get worked up to the point that she uses one of her bat bogey hexes, even if it was on me! She still refuses to bring Colin to dinner here, even though they've been dating for a year. I think she feels like sharing us with Colin would be betraying Harry. I know she doesn't love Colin, but at least he gets her to go out from time to time. I swear sometimes I think she died the same day Harry did. There's just no spark in her eyes anymore. I just don't know what to do." Molly began to let the tears flow freely down her face.

"Mum, she'll be okay," Charlie said holding his mother in a tight hug.

"She'll be fine as long as she's got her family to lean on," Bill added.

"Well I just wish she would lean on us," Molly said. "It's been four years, she's only nineteen. She should be enjoying her life."

"That's what I tell her everyday Molly," Hermione said as she walked into the room followed by Ron who was carrying their daughter in his arms. "She's getting by, right now is just hard for her."

"How are you three doing?" Molly asked turning her attention to the new arrivals.

"We're fine Mum," Ron assured her.

"Ginny will be here soon," Hermione added. "Here Molly, why don't you hold Jamie and go relax."

"Anybody home?" they heard Fred call from the living room.

"So much for relaxing," Bill joked.

"Oh here you all are," George said, walking in followed by Fred, Angelina, and Alicia.

"Where are the girls?" Molly asked.

"Outside playing with their cousins and Grandpa," Fred answered.

"Who would have ever guessed that a family with so many boys would produce so many little girls," Molly mused with a smile.

"And so many twins!" Angelina answered. "I don't know who was happier to find out they were having twins, Fred or George."

"Well I do think that our little girls are cuter," Fred joked.

"I'm afraid my dear brother that I have to disagree," George said.

"Now we will be here all night if we start to argue about which of my granddaughters is the cutest," Arthur Weasley said as he walked into the kitchen with two granddaughters on his legs and two more in his arms.

"Hello there, Julie, Jessica, Amy, and Andrea," Molly said.

"Grandma!" the four three year olds all cried, leaving their grandfather to run into their grandmother's arms.

They all spent the next hour catching up and laughing. _"This feels so good,"_ Molly thought to herself. _"I just wish Ginny could participate like this freely." _

There was a loud pop inside the kitchen. All of the young girls, other than Jamie who was sleeping in her father's old bedroom, ran into the kitchen to see the new arrival.

"Aunt Ginny!" they heard Rose cry.

"Good, now we can finally eat," Ron said, leading the crowd into the kitchen. They ate dinner, making casual conversation, everyone trying very hard not to say anything that would upset Ginny. When dinner was over, all of the men went into the living room with the children while the women stayed behind in the kitchen to clean up and gossip.

"So, is everyone planning on coming by next week?" Angelina asked. "It's always so much fun when we're all here." Her answer was five evil glares and one sobbing sister-in-law. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot!"

"It's okay," Ginny said through her tears. "I hate how everyone is always walking on eggshells around me. Just because I can't be happy doesn't mean you all can't be."

"But Ginny you can be happy," Venus said wrapping her in a hug. "Just because Harry is gone doesn't mean that you can't be happy."

"I know you're all right," Ginny lied to appease the women who cared about her. "Hopefully things will be better after I get back from my vacation next week."

"Dear are you sure you don't want some company?" Molly asked concerned.

"Absolutely positive. In fact, I wasn't going to tell you this yet, but you will not be able to contact me the entire week. I know you'll worry, but it's just part of my healing process. I need to be alone. I don't want a scene like the first Harry Potter Day."

"I understand, but promise me you won't do anything stupid," Molly begged her daughter.

"I promise Mum."

* * *

A/N I hope that you find my first chapter to the sequel as appealing as the first chapter of the original. I hope you can all play along with me that without his scar, Harry wouldn't be so recognizable away from England, especially living in a very muggle populated area. Also, Colin saw him die, so there was no need to search for him. As for all of the Weasleys having married and had kids so young, the way I see it, when Harry ended the war, there was a baby boom, everyone was enjoying life; not taking one thing for granted. Please review and let me know what you think. I've already written about the first ten chapters, but I'm working on making sure I have the timing and flow as I want it. Hopefully, chapters will be coming along quickly. 


	2. Discovering Harry

Disclaimer: I forgot this last time, so here it is. I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe; I just enjoy playing with it.

* * *

Angelina Weasley hurriedly searched through the racks in a store at the muggle shopping mall in London. She had put off shopping for clothes for herself and her daughters until the last minute. Her second cousin (a muggle) was getting married, and they didn't have anything suitable to wear. She glanced around nervously, wondering where her daughters had run off to.

"_Honestly_," she thought to herself. _"As if shopping the muggle way wasn't hard enough, doing it with twin daughters makes it nearly impossible!"_ She abandoned the rack she had been looking through and went to find her daughters, silently praying they hadn't destroyed anything.

"I can't believe they lost my suitcase!" Anna whined to James as she looked for new clothes.

"I'm sure it will turn up soon," James reassured her. "For now, just focus on finding something you like. I'm going to wander around for a bit. I'll be back." James walked away from his frustrated friend and began to roam around the mall. He had been walking around for a few minutes when he got the distinct impression that someone was following him. He then felt someone tug at his pant leg. He turned around to see two very curious little girls looking up at him. He knelt down so he was at their eye level. "May I help you?" he asked kindly.

"I told you it's not him," one of the little girls whispered to the other.

"It looks like him," the other responded. It was then that James noticed the dark red hair on the young children. He felt his heart skip a beat in anticipation.

"Yeah, but in the pictures of Uncle Harry he's got black hair. And he wears glasses." James continued to listen to their conversation amused. "Plus, Uncle Harry's got a big scar, right on his forehead. See, no scar here!" The little girl said as she smacked her hand across James's forehead.

"Amy! Andrea!"

"Oh, that's our Mum calling," one of the girls told James, acknowledging his presence for the first time.

"There you are girls! I'm so sorry sir, if they were bothering you," Angelina said as she walked over to where they were standing.

"Not at all, I just came into town, and they were quite the welcoming committee. Apparently they had mistaken me for one of their uncles," James explained.

"Well, they've got enough of them, and with your red hair it would be easy enough to do," Angelina replied, never taking the time to really look James in the face. She scooped up her daughters and apologized again before hurrying back into the store, scolding the children the entire way.

James let out a chuckle and went back to find Anna to tell him of his first London encounter.

* * *

Later that night, Amy and Andrea Weasley sat on the couch in their grandparent's living room holding a very hushed conversation while staring at a picture. They were supposed to have gone to the wedding with their mother, but after their escapade in the mall, they were sent to stay with their grandmother instead. Their father was supposed to pick them up when he finished at work that evening.

"Now girls, what are you doing?" Molly Weasley asked. She knew from experience that when twins were sitting close holding a secret conversation it often meant they were up to something.

"Grandma, can we tell you a secret?" Amy asked in total seriousness.

"Well if I keep your secret will anyone be hurt?" The girls shook their heads. "Then yes you can tell me a secret." Molly looked down and saw what picture they were holding. It was a picture of Harry and Ginny, taken the afternoon they had both arrived at the Burrow for Easter; the day Ginny had been kidnapped. She was grateful that at the moment the picture version of Harry and Ginny were only smiling and waving; they were often known to start snogging in front of viewers. "Girls, what are you doing with that picture? That is a very important picture. Aunt Ginny would be very upset if something happened to it."

"Grandma, we think we saw him today," Andrea said quietly.

"Who?" Molly asked nervously.

"Uncle Harry," Andrea whispered.

"He didn't look exactly the same," Amy added quickly. "His hair was short and red. And he wasn't wearing glasses."

"And the scar was gone," Andrea said.

"But his eyes, they were definitely the same," Amy piped up.

"And his smile. It looked just like this picture," Andrea added.

Molly Weasley sat down on the couch, trying to digest all of the information. Surely her granddaughters were mistaken. They were so young, they had never even seen Harry in person; only old photographs. Besides, Harry was dead. A witness had seen him die.

"Grandma?" Amy asked quietly. "Did we do something wrong?" Molly shook her head no. She was trying to decide how to break it to the girls that there was no way they could have seen Uncle Harry when a little voice inside her head told her not to. They were just so sure it had been him.

"Girls, don't mention this to anyone else for now. Let me talk to your grandfather about this, and we'll see what we can do," Molly said. She stood up from the couch and walked back into the kitchen trying to digest all of the thoughts running through her mind. _"Could it really be, after all these years, Harry's alive?" _She tried to fight back her feelings of hope. If Harry was alive, maybe, just maybe she would finally get her daughter back.

"But what I'm the most intrigued by is the fact that the little girls had red hair," James told Anna, retelling the story for the hundredth time. "Maybe I really am related to them. I mean can you imagine the odds? I just wish that their mother had taken the time to really talk to me, or at least look at me."

"I know James, I know," Anna replied rolling her eyes. "I promise tomorrow when we go to the missing person's office that we'll tell them about this and ask them to pay special attention to anyone with the name Harry."

"Oh I just don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight now," James said as he fell backwards onto his bed.

"Well we've got a busy day ahead of us, so you really should try," Anna said as she got in her own bed and turned out the light. "Good night James."

"_Or is it Harry,"_ James thought excitedly.

* * *

The next day, a very disappointed James left the missing persons office with no new ideas of who he was.

"Well, it was a long shot anyway," James said to Anna.

"We're not going to give up yet," Anna assured him. "We're here for two whole weeks and it's only been a day. If we had found out who you were by the second day it would have been miraculous."

"I know, I just got my hopes up yesterday after those little girls seemed to recognize me," James said. "And we're trying to find out who I am, not who I was."

"Well, we've got a whole day in front of us," Anna said, changing the subject. "We could go exploring around London, see if anything rings any bells."

"That would be fine," James answered. "We should hail a cab."

* * *

A few minutes later they were dropped off at Charing Cross Road.

"Well this is an interesting place," Anna mused.

"Well we did ask the cab driver to drop us off at the most interesting place he could think of," James responded. "I must admit I had been silently begging him to take us somewhere that would lead to my past."

"Yes, but I meant interesting like sight seeing, not scary," Anna said laughing.

"Well we might as well take a look around," James said and they started to walk down the street. He noticed several strange looking people giving him strange looks. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't be roaming around the streets like this, why don't we sit down and have a drink?"

"Where?" Anna asked confused.

"Right there, that place called the Leaky Cauldron," James responded pointing between a book and a record store.

"Wow, I didn't even notice it there," she replied as she followed James into the dingy looking pub. "James, I have a feeling we shouldn't be here," she whispered in his ear after they had walked through the door. They felt the eyes of every strange looking person in the room on them. "James I'm starting to get scared."

"They're not looking at you," James replied calmly. "They're looking at me." A bright smile lit James's face. _"Maybe they know me,"_ he thought to himself. _"Could I really just have gotten lucky?" _James turned his back to all of the peering eyes and spoke quietly to Anna. "Why don't you go back outside and wait for me. I'm just going to go talk to the bartender." Anna nodded and slowly backed out the door. James looked around again, and ignoring the weird looks he took a seat at the bar. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked the bartender. "Why is everyone here staring at me?" The bartender did not respond, but instead handed him a sheet of paper. "What the hell!" James exclaimed as he saw the picture and the text on the paper move. He watched in awe as he saw a young man fly around the page on a broomstick. The boy then disappeared and words appeared in his place. "Come join the Harry Potter Day Celebration in Diagon Alley." James read aloud. The words faded into the background and James let out a startled gasp. A young man's face was staring back at him from the piece of paper. A young boy of about sixteen with messy raven colored hair and green eyes hidden behind glasses. His green eyes. He looked at the smiling boy and saw a lightening bolt scar peaking out from underneath his bangs. He saw the boy smile and laugh before disappearing again. That was his smile. The paper had returned to the picture of the boy flying on a broomstick. "Please, you have to tell me, who is this boy, this Harry Potter?' James asked excitedly.

"He's our savior," the bartender replied, staring into the James's eyes. "He died four years ago this week. We celebrate the day he died to save the rest of our lives." Suddenly it was all too much for James to handle. Could it be that he was this Harry Potter? His head felt heavy and the room began to spin. Everything went black and James's limp body fell to the floor.

* * *

Hermione Weasley was very irritated. Not only was she short two healers, but the healers on duty were causing a commotion. Apparently, the first three witches who had entered the room of their newest patient had passed out leaving all of the other attendants afraid to enter the room.

"Honestly, you'd think it was all of your first days," she scolded as she made her way to the room. "Now what is it that's so bad? A little blood? An open wound? I don't have time for this kind of behavior." Hermione entered the room and gasped at what she saw. There was a very frightened looking blond woman sitting nervously in a chair next to the bed, and then there was an unconscious man on the bed. Hermione pulled her hand to her heart and felt tears spring up in her eyes. "Harry?" she whispered.

"This is James, and I don't know why you've all brought him to this strange place," the blond woman said crying. "I just want to go home!"

Hermione tried to regain her composure, knowing that the woman was the only person who could give her answers. "Where is home?" she asked gently. The woman didn't respond. "I can help you and your friend, but first you have to give me answers."

"Canada."

"What are you doing in London?" Hermione prompted, not able to take her eyes on the man in the bed.

"Where are we?" the blonde woman stubbornly replied.

"St. Mungo's Hospital," Hermione replied impatiently.

"No, I'm a doctor, this isn't a normal hospital."

"Okay, this is a wizarding hospital," Hermione informed her.

The woman's sobs grew louder. "I knew coming here was a mistake, but James just insisted that we come. And now we're here in this nut house and James is unconscious!"

"I assure you this is not a nut house," Hermione said, beginning to get annoyed. "Did you not know that your friend, James did you say, is a wizard?"

"He is not!"

"I assure you he is. We've had a magical reading done on him and he's more magical than most wizards could ever dream of being," Hermione said, looking at his chart. "Now, what did you say your name was?"

"Anna Jones."

"And your friends name?"

"James Jones."

"Ms. Jones I know you're anxious to leave, so if you could just step outside and fill out some paper work, we'll have you and James out of here in no time," Hermione said sweetly while lying through her teeth. Anna nodded and followed her out of the room. Hermione grabbed the closest mediwitch and pulled her aside. "This is the most important thing I will ever ask you to do. You must stall this woman for as long as possible. Slip her a potion if you have to, but we cannot under any circumstances let this man leave the hospital," she whispered urgently. The nurse nodded and led Anna away. Hermione walked back into the room and walked over to the bed. She carefully examined the man's face and then collapsed on the bed crying. "Oh Harry, is it really you? After all of these years, are you really alive?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you," James spoke softly, waking up from his slumber.

Hermione pulled her head up from the bed and looked cautiously into his emerald eyes. "It is you," she whispered hoarsely.

"Well then maybe you're just the person I need to talk to," James said with a smile. "You see, I don't even know who I am so if you could tell me it would be wonderful."

Hermione gasped. Everyone in the wizarding world knew who Harry Potter was; except apparently Harry Potter. "You don't know that your real name is Harry Potter, and you are the most powerful wizard of your time?"

"A wizard?" James asked excitedly. "Oh now that does make sense! All those things that kept happening and I only wrote it off as short term memory loss! It's a shame I didn't know wizards were real beings. Tell me; are you a wizard as well?"

Hermione couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Actually female wizards are called witches, but yes I am one."

"Now, did I know you, or did you just know of me?" James asked curiously.

Hermione wasn't sure if telling Harry about his life would be good or damaging, so she decided to keep her answers to his questions very simple. "Yes, we went to school together and were good friends."

"Oh then you would know about my family!" James said excitedly.

Hermione's face turned sullen. "I'm sorry, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this."

James's face dropped. "Please, I'd like to know. You can't imagine what it's like to not know anything about yourself."

"Well both sets of your grandparents died before you were born, and your parents died when you were a baby," Hermione said quietly. "You lived with your awful aunt and her family until you found out you were a wizard and left for school."

James fought back the tears in his eyes. "I'm not married or anything am I?"

Hermione smiled. "No. You were only sixteen when you disappeared."

"So that would make me twenty now then?"

"Yes, yes it would. But I think I've answered enough of your questions for now. I need to go talk to some people who can best decide how to handle your situation," Hermione said. She got up and walked to the door, but James stopped her before she could leave.

"One more question?" Hermione nodded in response. "When's my birthday?"

"July 31st." James smiled and stretched out on his bed, not fully comprehending everything he had just learned.

* * *

"So Arthur what is it you wanted to speak to me about? It's always a great honor to have your presence requested by the Minister of Magic," Albus Dumbledore asked his old friend.

"You know I don't put much weight in titles," Arthur replied with a smile. "I'm afraid this is more of a personal matter though. Apparently, two of my granddaughters believe they saw Harry yesterday. They said his appearance wasn't exactly the same, but they were sure it was him. Now normally I wouldn't put much weight on the words of three year olds..."

"Don't underestimate your granddaughters, they're all very bright. I'm looking forward to the day when we have more Weasleys at Hogwarts. They're a special breed, especially the female variety."

Arthur smiled. "Well, like I said, normally I wouldn't have put much weight into their sighting, but we had numerous reportings yesterday about Harry sightings."

"Isn't that usual for this time of year?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, but these are coming from respected members of the wizarding community; even some from people who knew Harry. The most convincing thing, however, is that they all are reporting the same change in his appearance: short red hair, no glasses, and no scar."

"Well then it seems that we either have a very talented Harry Potter look alike, or Harry may actually be alive," Dumbledore replied, his eyes gleaming.

"Professor Dumbledore? Are you there?"

"Excuse me for a moment, it seems that my fireplace is calling me," Dumbledore said, walking into the next room. "Oh Arthur come here, it's one of your daughter-in-laws."

"Hello, Hermione. How are you doing?" Arthur asked his youngest daughter-in-law.

"I'm okay, actually no I'm not. I don't really know what I am. I have some interesting news."

"Well, do let us in on your secret," Dumbledore asked, mildly amused at her flustered state.

"It's Harry, he's here."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked urgently.

"I've never been more certain of anything. He doesn't look exactly the same, but it's him. The problem is, he doesn't know it's him, I mean, he doesn't know who he is or anything about his life."

"So you think that he's had a memory charm used on him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes and no. I think that one was used, but at seems that he is suffering from something else as well. I know that wizards aren't normally able to contract normal muggle diseases, but I think that he has amnesia."

"I'm assuming by here you meant St. Mungo's?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Well, then what are we waiting for, let's go to St. Mungo's," Dumbledore said smiling before apparating to St. Mungo's.

"Well, here's hoping," Arthur said before following his old friend's example.

* * *

Hermione cautiously walked back into Harry's room after making sure Anna was safely contained in another room. She knew that her father-in-law and former headmaster were on their way, but she couldn't resist the urge to see Harry again. It was as if she thought if she wasn't constantly watching him he would disappear from her life again. She poked her head to through the door, trying not to disturb him if he was asleep, but that wasn't the case.

"Good to see you've come back for me," James called out to her. "I was getting lonely."

"I'm afraid that won't be the case for much longer once word spreads that you're here," Hermione replied smiling.

"I expect that will be a bit overwhelming," James said with a smile. "So tell me, doc, what's the prognosis?"

"Well technically there's nothing wrong with you," Hermione began. "I believe you collapsed from stress."

"That would make sense since I had just seen a picture on a piece of paper moving that looked like me," James said with a grin. "Although that does make more sense now too. However I do believe you said technically there's nothing wrong with me."

"Well, obviously you don't know who you are. I'm assuming the doctors told you that your condition was called amnesia, and that's partly true. However, what they didn't know is that you have also suffered from several memory charms." She paused noticing the confused look on Harry's face. "Let me explain, a memory charm is used to erase certain parts of your memory. Now, the person who is using the charm chooses what they do and do not want you to remember. It's possible to reverse the charm, but with the amount of them that were used, trying to retrieve your memories could end up turning your brain to mush."

"I think it's safe to say that I'd prefer for that not to happen."

Hermione laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. "Now, things would be much easier if we knew what memories were erased, but we don't."

"Is there anyway that the spell will wear out over time?"

"I can't say for sure. Honestly, I've never seen a case like yours before. It doesn't look like the person who cast the spell knew exactly what they were doing. That could mean that it'd be easier to remove the spell, or it could mean that it'd make it harder. We just can't be sure."

"What about the amnesia itself?" James asked.

"Now that could be healed at any time. Anything could trigger your memories to come back, at least the ones that weren't erased. It's like your memories were locked away in the back of your mind, and you've yet to find the key to unleash them."

"Theoretically, the person who erased my memories could only erase the memories they knew of, right?"

Hermione looked slightly confused, unsure of where he was going with his line of questioning. "Yes, I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"Well, they couldn't possibly erase my entire memory, unless of course it was me who performed the spell. The odds are probably in my favor for keeping my most personal memories, because I doubt someone who would erase my memory would know about them. I was just trying to look for the silver lining," James explained.

Hermione's heart was torn between admiration and sympathy. She looked at her friend who had no idea who she was. Her thoughts turned to Ginny and the effect that this would have on her. She was trying to find something comforting to say to Harry when she noticed he had fallen asleep. She walked over to him and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Get some sleep Harry; I'm afraid things will get worse before they get better." She turned and walked out of his room, almost walking right into the two older wizards she was expecting. She let out a sigh and spoke. "Arthur, Professor Dumbledore, he just fell asleep. Why don't you let me fill you in on everything, and then you can see him."

* * *

A/N I'm trying not to make all of the James and Harrys confusing. For now, I will continue to refer to Harry as James, I think through the third chapter. When Harry starts to recognize himself as Harry, so will I. As for all of the little Weasleys running around, well I think that was pretty much the most we'll see of them. They were really there to show the difference between Ginny's life and her brothers, and of course the event that occurred at the beginning of the chapter. Thanks for your continued support! Let me know what you think of this chapter. 


	3. The Books

A/N Okay this is currently one of my favorite things I've done with this story. I needed a way for Harry to learn about his past, without getting his memories back. Let me know what you think about what I did...

* * *

When James woke up later, he saw two men sitting in his room. One was fairly old, with long silver hair, matched by a long silver beard. The other was younger than the first, but looked like stress had taken years off his life. He was balding, but the hair he had left was red. When James noticed the red hair, he sat up in his bed excitedly.

"You have red hair!" James said happily.

"Yes, and so do you," the man replied with a smile. "They tell us your name is James?"

"Well, it's the name I've been using for the past four years. The young doctor that was in here before told me my name was Harry, however."

"Well which do you prefer we use?" the silver haired man asked.

"Well, let's stick with James for now. I'm going to have to get used to Harry. May I ask who you are?" James thought he saw the man with red hair cringe when he said those words.

"Well, my name is Albus and this is Arthur."

"Did I know you?" James asked curiously.

"Yes, yes you did," Albus responded. "Tell me, do you remember anything about your life?"

"Nothing before four years ago. The doctors told me I had amnesia. The doctors said that they found me just in time."

"When who found you?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry, my friend Anna and her family. They found me floating on a piece of wood in the ocean. Fortunately, Anna was a medical student and her father was a doctor, otherwise they said I wouldn't have made it back to shore alive."

"Where have you been living?" Albus asked.

"Alberta, Canada. I came to London to try and figure out who I am. I thought I could live a normal life without knowing, but I was wrong. Apparently there were a lot of things I didn't remember."

"You're handling all of this news surprisingly well," Arthur said gently.

"Well, I'm actually thrilled to find out that I'm a wizard. It explains so many odd things that have happened to me. I know I just found out that I've basically been an orphan my entire life, but knowing nothing is much worse than knowing that."

"Well James, I'm afraid I have to disagree with you," Albus said gently. James looked at him, very confused. "James, why did you color your hair red?"

James grinned at him sheepishly. "You see, I have very vivid dreams. Sometimes they're absolutely terrifying, but most of the time they're wonderful. Once, I even dreamed I was riding a flying motorcycle... Sorry, I got distracted. My point was, I always dream of red. I don't understand what it means, and it often is associated with different feelings, but it's always there. So I just decided to dye my hair red because I figured it had some kind of connection to my past."

"Well then I hold to my earlier disagreement," Albus said with a smile.

"Is talking to him always this confusing?" James asked Arthur.

"It often is," Arthur said laughing.

"What I meant James, is that I believe you do remember things, you just don't realize it. For example, there was a time when you did ride a flying motorcycle. You were only a baby, but it happened."

"What about the red?" James asked quickly.

"Well that is a more complicated explanation," Albus began slowly. "The color red has held much significance in your life. For one thing, your mother had red hair, as did your best friend and his entire family."

"Are you related to my best friend?" James asked Arthur.

"I'm his father."

"Do you have two little red head twin girls in your family?"

"Three sets of them," Arthur replied with a smile. "But I suggest you let Albus finish before asking any more questions.

"Yes, there are many other sources of red in your life. Your house colors at school were red and gold. As for the painful red, well you did see much more bloodshed in your young life than anyone ever should. And then there was Voldemort; the evil man you defeated to save the wizarding world. He had very evil red eyes that seemed to peer into your soul."

James's happy expression faded. "So I really am people's savior?"

"It's not an easy title to deal with, but it's something you've had your entire life," Albus said gently.

"I didn't have an easy life, did I?" James asked.

"No, no you didn't," Arthur responded honestly.

"Maybe it's just easier if I don't remember and I go back to the life I started in Canada," James said quietly.

"NO!" Arthur yelled, overcome with emotion from the thought of having to explain to his family that he had simply let Harry leave. "I'm sorry; I just can't let you do that."

"James, I forgot to tell you one of the most important things that you remember," Albus said suddenly, trying to ease the situation. "Did you have any real reason for picking the name James?" James shook his head. "Well, James was your father's name, and it's your middle name."

James stared at the two men for a few minutes. "I need to think about things. Will you come back to see me tomorrow?"

"You couldn't keep us away," Arthur said with a smile.

"One more thing James, if you get bored, I think you may find these interesting reading," Albus said as he walked out the door. James looked at the closed door confused. He then noticed five books sitting on the table beside his bed.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix," James read aloud. He opened up the first book. "These books tell the story of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. A very special thanks to those who knew Harry well and shared their memories of him to make these books possible. While these stories are based on his life, we cannot know what he was thinking, so they only promise an accurate account of events, not feelings," he continued to read. He opened the book and began to read about his life.

* * *

Later that night, Arthur Weasley retold the events of his day to his children (minus Ginny and Percy) and their wives while all of their children slept peacefully. When he finished they all looked at him without saying a word. 

"I talked to him and I didn't even take the time to look at him," Angelina said sounding horrified.

"You were busy dear," Mrs. Weasley assured her. "I know that when you're dealing with twins you don't have time to talk to strangers."

"So he doesn't know anything?" Ron asked, trying to mask his feelings.

"Nothing," Hermione answered for her father-in-law. "I was the one who told him he was a wizard."

"You've seen him?" Ron asked quickly.

"I was the first person who saw him in the hospital without passing out. I was the one who flooed Professor Dumbledore," Hermione explained.

"Did he know who you were?" Ron continued.

"Honestly, Ron. Haven't you been listening? He doesn't even know who he is, much less who I am," Hermione responded, irritated.

"And his hair is red, seriously?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Yep, short and red," Arthur said.

"So how much does he know now?" Bill asked.

"A few of the basics, nothing too specific. We stopped telling him things when he mentioned that maybe not knowing was easier," Arthur replied sadly.

"I honestly don't think I would blame him if he was subconsciously blocking things out," Charlie said grimly. "I wouldn't want to have all of the memories he does."

"What about Ginny?" Venus asked.

"Well, he definitely doesn't know about her and she's currently at the coast, unable to be reached," Arthur explained.

"I'm not sure I want to know how's she's going to react," Molly said sadly. "She couldn't handle losing him, and this is almost like losing him or a second time."

"I don't know what I'd do if I thought the love of my life didn't remember me," Venus said clasping her hand in Charlie's.

"She's going to find out though," Hermione said. "It's going to be all over the papers. There were enough rumors today so that I'm sure it will be on the front page of the paper tomorrow."

"I feel like we need to try our hardest to keep his memory loss out of the papers. You never know what kind of enemies he still has lurking out there who would try to take advantage of his vulnerability," Arthur added.

"Ginny doesn't get the Prophet; it was too hard. There were things about Harry in there too often," Molly said slowly.

"Mum we can't keep this from her, she'll find out eventually and she'd hate us for not telling her," Bill said reasonably.

"I know; she's just come so far over the last four years. I fear that her finding out will destroy her completely but I pray that it will restore her to her old self," Molly said with a sigh.

"Well we'll just have to hope for her old self," Arthur said to his wife.

"There's something else," Hermione said quickly. "He wasn't alone. He was with a very pretty blonde woman. She said she was a doctor. She only said they were friends, but I could tell she cared about him more than that."

"Her name is Anna," Arthur added. "It was her family who first found him. I'm fairly certain that she took care of him while he was healing. From what I can gather, the last name he's using now is hers."

"She's going to want to take him home as soon as she wakes up," Hermione said.

"Wakes up?" Ron asked confused.

"Well, she was making such a fuss that we put her in a bewitched sleep. I knew we couldn't let him leave, and it was the simplest way," Hermione explained. "I know it's not very ethical, but I don't regret doing it."

"Do you think he's in love with her?" Venus asked.

"I honestly couldn't tell you," Arthur replied. "What I can say, however, is that in the time I spent with him, he seemed to have forgotten she was even there."

"Well, hopefully, the healers will be able to revive his memory before Ginny even gets back," Fred said cheerfully.

"I was thinking, maybe Harry should come stay with Hermione and me," Ron said suddenly. "Harry Potter Day is the day after tomorrow, and if the press gets word that he's there, it'll be a zoo. So we'll just sneak him out in the middle of the night, and then tell the press he went back to Canada."

Hermione looked at her husband, impressed by his plan. "What about Anna?"

"Well," Ron replied, "she can either go home or come and stay with us too."

"Why don't we see how Harry's feeling tomorrow," Arthur suggested.

"What's different about tomorrow?" George asked.

"Well, Albus left him with some reading: the Harry Potter books," Arthur said smiling.

"When is the sixth book coming out?" Alicia asked receiving several strange looks. "What? Just because I was at Hogwarts at the same time and was his Quidditch teammate doesn't mean I know of all the things that happened to Harry. I like the books."

"Well, there isn't going to be a sixth book. Ginny refuses to cooperate. She fought the book about her first year coming out up until the day before its release. She was still ashamed about what happened, but she eventually gave in because she felt it was important for people to know about Harry's life," Molly explained.

"Well maybe all of this will change her mind," Alicia said hopefully.

"Well I guess we'll see in a few days." Molly sighed and took her husband's hand. "I just hope Harry will remember her."

* * *

The next afternoon, Arthur and Ron ventured back to the hospital to talk to James about staying with Ron and Hermione. When they reached his room, they found him reading intently. 

"Oh! Arthur, you're back! Where's Albus?" James asked, looking up from his book.

"Well, he has a school to run," Arthur responded smiling.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," James said with a smile. "Hullo Ron."

"You remember me?" Ron asked ecstatically.

"Well, no. But I've been up all night reading, trying to memorize every detail about my life. You fit the character Ron very well," James explained sheepishly.

"Oh, well good guess," Ron said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"You know, I'm afraid I've been an awful git. My friend, Anna? Where is she?" James asked as he closed his book.

"She's staying in another room of the hospital. She was very upset, so we put her in a bewitched sleep until we could figure out what you wanted to do," Arthur explained.

James's eyes grew wide in excitement. "Oh! A bewitched sleep! Like in the fourth book!"

Ron laughed at his friend. "Yes, don't worry she'll be fine. I was in one once myself you know. I must say, though, that I think you should have left the red hair to my family. It takes a certain look to pull it off."

James laughed. "Yes well, I think I'm going to dye it back whenever I leave the hospital."

"Why wait? I can change it back right now," Ron said with a grin. He pulled out his wand and said an incantation.

James's smile lit his entire face. He couldn't see his hair, but he knew a change had taken place. "Wicked."

"You never wore your hair that short before," Ron commented. "It's weird seeing you without your glasses too."

"Well, when my hair started to grow back, it was just so messy Anna suggested that I keep it short. Then she suggested that I wear contacts because you could see my eyes better that way," James explained. "I guess I really should get her out of here."

"Actually that's why we've come today. I don't know if you realize it, but tomorrow is Harry Potter Day. It's already being rumored that you've been found alive, so by tomorrow, you'll be hounded by the press constantly." Ron looked at him nervously, unsure of how he would respond.

"Well that doesn't sound like much fun, does it?" James asked smiling.

"Not at all. Which is why I was going to offer to let you come stay with me, my wife, and our daughter," Ron said hopefully.

"Is your wife Hermione?" James asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ron said curiously.

"Well it was obvious in these books that you two fancied each other," James said. "What about Anna?"

"Well, she's more than welcome to come as well..." Ron's voice trailed off and James looked at him very seriously.

"She should go home," James determined. "This is my home, my place in the world. She doesn't belong here, but I do. I can't go back with her, not now."

"Would you like us to tell her for you?" Arthur asked concerned.

"No, I'll talk to her. You may want to use one of those silencing charms though; she's going to throw a fit." Ron and Arthur both laughed.

"I'll bring her to you in a bit," Arthur said, heading out the door while Ron stayed behind.

"So did the books ring any bells?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Not a one," James replied sadly. "But I'm just hoping that there is something out there that is a key, and when I find it, everything will just come pouring back out."

Ron smiled and picked up one of the books. "You have no idea how many hours of interviews we went through to get all of these published so quickly. They've all been on the best sellers list; sell better than Guildroy Lockhart's books. They're even talking about releasing them for muggles, just taking out all the stuff that says they're true stories."

"Why do the books stop when I'm fifteen? Hermione, or at least the nice healer I'm assuming was Hermione, told me I disappeared when I was sixteen?"

"That was my Hermione," Ron replied grinning. "As for why there's no book discussing your sixth year, well one of the most important people to the story thought it would be too painful to relive, so the only way it could be done was if it was either 50 fiction or if it had huge gaping holes."

"It was a girl wasn't it?" James asked sullenly.

"Yeah, it was a girl."

"It wasn't that Cho Chang was it? I really didn't get the feeling she and I were meant to be," James asked curiously.

Ron laughed. "No, you and Cho never really got along well after your fifth year. This girl though, I have it on good authority that you loved her very much."

"Is she... Never mind, I don't want to know right now," James said appearing very depressed. "You know, this is all really exciting for me, hard, but exciting. I imagine though, that it must be torture for all of you. Spending all of those years, thinking I was dead, only to find out that I'm alive with no memory of you. I don't know how I'd feel if someone I cared about didn't remember me. Not to mention dealing with the whole coming back from the dead thing."

"We're all just happy to know you're alive," Ron replied honestly.

"I'm sorry, you know, for everything I've put you through. And I'm talking about everything before I disappeared as well," James said.

Ron looked at his best friend very seriously. "You shouldn't be. You were my best friend for six wonderful years. We went through a lot together, but I wouldn't change one minute of it. Well, maybe a few minutes, especially during our sixth year, or that time in our fourth year I wasn't speaking to you, but all in all, you made me a better person. After you disappeared I became much more serious with my studies. I got good enough grades to make it into Auror training. You made everyone appreciate life a lot more. You caused a baby boom, my family being to blame for about a third of it."

"Are all your siblings married?"

"Well all of my brothers are. You actually know all of their wives, except for Percy. Hell, I don't even know Percy's wife. Bill has twin daughters Sara and Michelle. They're three, turning four around Christmas. Charlie has two daughters; Rose who will be four next week, and Harriet who just turned two. Fred and George both have twin daughters. Fred's are three, Amy and Andrea, and George's are two and a half, Julie and Jessica. Then there's Jamie, mine and 'Mione's daughter. She's just not quite one. We've heard that Percy has a daughter, but we don't know anything about her."

"Are Harriet and Jamie named for me?" James asked curiously.

"Yep, and Rose is named in remembrance of your mother, Lily."

"What about Ginny?"

Ron turned his back so not to betray his thoughts. "She's been dating someone for about a year. I'm afraid that she's going to settle and marry the wrong guy, just because she's tired of being alone."

"Oh. Well, you should tell her if you think she's making a bad decision. I think I would want someone to do that for me," James responded earnestly. "I have another question though, what ever happened to my arch rival Draco Malfoy?"

"He died," was the only thing Ron could bring himself to say. They both paused, hearing a hysterical woman in the hallway.

"Ah," James said with a smile, "That'd be Anna."

* * *

A/N Thanks for all of your support. It really is the reviews that keep me going at this pace. I'm trying so hard to work out the kinks I was having, so hopefully things will continue smoothly.


	4. Meeting the Weasleys

One very heated argument and destroyed hospital room later, James and Anna snuck out of the St. Mungo's and headed back to their hotel to pack up their belongings. Anna, whose suitcase had arrived while they had been gone, packed very slowly, very cautiously, while James simply threw all of his belongings hurriedly into his suitcase. "Come on, you're moving slower than molasses," James urged his slow friend.

"If you want me to go stay with those weirdos, you'll have to let me get ready at my own pace," Anna responded coldly.

"They're not weirdos," James said defensively. "I may not remember them, but they're my friends. They want to help me remember my past."

"As long as you don't forget your present. Remember, you promised that we'd leave by the date on our airline tickets," Anna said.

"I will never forget about you and all you've done for me. I'm just hoping that soon I'll be able to remember me and all I've done for other people."

Anna looked at him with very sad eyes. "Are you sure you don't just want to go home right now?"

"Anna, you keep forgetting, I am home."

* * *

An hour later James and Anna arrived at Ron and Hermione's house. "This is a house?" Anna asked, looking over the house that resembled the Burrow.

"You don't seem to fully comprehend what being a wizard means. They can use magic to enlarge their house," James explained, remembering the description of the Burrow from his books.

"Well, all I have to say is if the house collapses and I get injured, I'm suing them for all they're worth."

James laughed. "I don't think they have much money; the Weasleys never were rich with material goods."

"Do you remember?" Anna asked curiously.

"No, I've told you, I've read all about my life. You really should read the books."

"Well did the books talk about how you were completely hairless when we found you practically dead? Did they tell about the deep cuts and bruises all over your body? Did they talk about my father who was able to keep you from dying? Did they write about how I spent a year of my life helping you regain the use of your limbs?"

James looked at her, ashamed of how he was treating her. "No, they don't cover the year leading up to my disappearance. They said it was too hard to relive. I don't want you to think I'm not grateful for all you've done, I just need to figure all of this out."

"You had a girlfriend that year didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did. I don't know who she is or how serious we were or anything like that. I just know she wouldn't cooperate with telling her story for the last book."

"Do you want to find her?" Anna asked harshly.

"I don't know," James replied honestly. "For all I know she's married with kids by now."

"Harry!" Hermione called from the doorway. "I'm sorry; you prefer if we use James, right? Well whoever you are, are you going to linger in our front yard all day or are you going to come inside?"

"You're that woman who was in that place you call a hospital," Anna said accusingly.

"Sorry we couldn't let you leave, but it was imperative that James stay," Hermione explained. "Please do come in." James and Anna followed Hermione inside the house. "James, your room is on the right at the top of the stairs, Anna, you're on the left."

"Thanks, Hermione. Your house really is nice." James walked up the stairs followed by a hesitant Anna. They went to their respective rooms and got settled in. When James finished he went to check on Anna's progress. "How are things coming in here?" he asked.

Anna lay on her bed, her suitcase still intact. "I don't like this one bit James."

"You can leave if you want, but I can't."

"I'm just going to take a nap and hope that all of this is a dream." James nodded and walked downstairs to find Hermione feeding her daughter.

"Is this Jamie?" James asked.

"Yes, would you like to hold her?"

"Very much so," James replied and took the baby out of her arms. "Hi there," he cooed. "I'm your Uncle Harry, I'm sorry I couldn't have been here sooner, but I forgot where home was." James looked up from the beautiful baby girl in his arms and smiled at Hermione. "Is it okay if I refer to myself as Uncle? I met two of her cousins before I knew who I was, and they called me Uncle Harry, and I liked the way it sounded."

Hermione smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "Well she hears stories about her Uncle Harry every day, so I think its fine. Does this mean that we can call you Harry?"

"Well, I know it'd be hard for you not to. It seems like we've been through a lot together. It'll take me time to get used to it, but I have one small favor to ask."

"Anything."

"Keep calling me James in front of Anna. She's not reacting very well to all of this. I think she always hoped we wouldn't find anything here and I'd go back with her satisfied."

"That isn't what you wanted though, is it?" Hermione asked gently.

"No, this is what a wanted; a name, a past, a family. I know we're not related by blood, but it seems pretty clear that you all are my family. Will you tell me about the year before I disappeared?"

"I'll tell you some, but I don't think I'm the right person to answer all of your questions."

"Did I do well in school?"

Hermione laughed. "Honestly you missed a lot of the school year. You did have a dark lord who wanted you dead."

"I didn't enjoy that year very much, did I?"

"Actually I think it was your favorite year. When you were conscious, you were very happy."

"Because I was in love?" James asked curiously.

Hermione smiled at him. "Yes, because you were in love. You were very happy with her; you two thought you were going to spend the rest of your lives together."

"It must have broken her heart when she thought I died."

"Well it was even harder for her because she was there."

"She was there?"

"Yes, she and her best friend were both there."

"Then how is it that I went missing if there were two people there to witness my 'death?'" James asked curiously.

Hermione looked as if she had forgotten something very important. "I didn't even think of that. He told us that there was a blinding light and then you and Voldemort were gone. I'm sure they'll have to reopen the case now that you've turned up."

"How is she now?" James asked, turning his attention back to his mystery girlfriend.

"She's not her old self, but she's getting by. This time of year is really hard for her, so she's currently on vacation unable to be contacted. It's going to be hard for her when she finds out about you being alive but not remembering her."

"I want to remember her, but how serious could we have been? I mean I was only sixteen, how much could I have known about love? How do you know it wasn't just lust or hormones?"

"I can't be completely sure, but it didn't seem like just lust or hormones to me. I think you really did love her," Hermione said defensively.

"Will I get to meet her?"

"I think when she finds out that you're alive you won't be able to keep her away."

"Well how are my favorite ladies doing today?" Ron asked, walking into the room.

"Wonderful," Hermione answered, giving him a kiss. "I was just talking to Harry about his sixth year."

Ron raised an eyebrow towards James. "So it's Harry again now?"

James smiled. "Unless Anna is around."

"Where is she by the way?" Ron asked.

"Hiding in her room. She isn't adjusting well to the wizarding world. I do have a question for you two though. What happened to my money? Is it gone?"

Ron looked at the floor sheepishly. "Yes and no. You see, you arranged with the bank that if anything would ever happen to you, my family would get your money. So, my family gratefully accepted it; we never had a lot you know."

"Well I'm glad it's been put to good use," James assured him. "But you said no as well."

"Well, your godfather, Sirius, he left you the Black family fortune. You would have inherited it all when you turned 17. However, you never turned 17 as far as we knew and there was nothing else in his will that said what to do if you had died."

"So it's just been sitting there all these years?" James asked curiously.

"Yep, which means that you are still a very rich man,' Ron said smiling. "And my family will pay you back every cent if you want."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

The next couple of days were spent casually by James, Hermione, and Ron. They laughed about stories from Harry's past, and James's past four years. Ron and Hermione showed James pictures from their wedding, as well as the weddings of all the Weasley men. Harry was overcome by all of the red heads.

"Well, I know your Mum must be tickled pink to finally have so many girls in the family," James said smiling. "I would hate to be the only two grandchildren without red hair though."

"Yeah, we don't like to claim them," Ron teased. "No, those two are going to be real heartbreakers. They're part veela you know."

"I seem to remember reading about the affect veelas had on you," James teased.

Ron blushed furiously. "Well, all of that ended when I realized how much I loved 'Mione here."

"Well when do I get to meet the rest of the family?" James asked curiously.

"Actually, tonight for dinner," Hermione said. "Thursday night dinners have gotten to be a Weasley tradition. Everyone will be there except for Percy, he's never there, and Ginny, she's out of town for the week. She'll be back in a couple days."

"What about Anna?" James asked.

"Well Mum said she's more than welcome to come, but seeing as how I've only seen her twice the entire time she's been here, I don't know if she'll want to go," Ron said, choosing his words carefully.

"I have a feeling you'll be right, but I feel like I should invite her anyway."

* * *

Later that night, James, Ron, Hermione, and Jamie made their way to the Burrow for dinner. James's first attempt as using Floo Powder went only slightly better than Harry's. When he stumbled out of the fireplace, he was pulled into a hug by about ten Weasleys. When they finally gave him some breathing room, he looked around in awe. They all looked genuinely thrilled to see him.

"Wow," was the only thing he could manage to say.

"Oh Harry, dear, it's so good to see you!" Molly exclaimed happily.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," James said quietly. He looked around and saw a few familiar faces. "Hello, Arthur. I recognize the two of you too," he said smiling at two little red heads.

"Grandma we told you it was him!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"I'm so sorry I didn't take the time to talk to you," Angelina said smiling. "I'm Angelina, we were"

"Teammates on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," James finished for her. They all looked at him surprised. "I think I've memorized the books by now," he explained smiling. "I just wish the series was complete." No one knew quite what to say to that comment.

"Well, why don't all you girls go play outside and let your mums come help me get things ready in the kitchen? Arthur, Bill, why don't you watch the girls," Molly said, sensing James was feeling a bit overwhelmed. James shot her a grateful look. When the living room was much less crowded, James took the time to really look at the room. He noticed the pictures all over the walls. He examined them, smiling, noticing himself in many of them. He was feeling very happy until he came across the last picture of him on the wall. He froze. The picture was of himself and Ginny Weasley, and they were kissing furiously. He was startled when someone walked up behind him. He turned around to face Ron.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Ginny?" James asked angrily.

"We didn't know how," Ron responded quietly.

James's face turned bright red. "How could I do something to hurt the family who took me in? Was I a complete idiot? I must have put in her all kinds of danger! Was I just a careless fool? How is Ginny?"

"She's not great, but she's surviving," Ron answered honestly.

"I want to see her, where is she?"

"Somewhere on the coast where we can't reach her," Ron said sadly. "This is a hard time of the year for her. The first Harry Potter Day she was attacked by reporters and received so much mail that she had to cancel the post."

"You said she was taken the day I disappeared; was she hurt?"

"Yes and no."

"Again with the multi part answers," James said frustrated.

"Well, when she came back she had scars from being attacked, but no open wounds. It was like she had been taken weeks ago. She won't tell anyone what happened to her, but Dumbledore thinks that you healed her wounds by taking her pain away from her and putting it on yourself."

"Could that be why it looked like I had been tortured?"

"I don't know maybe."

"I just can't believe I would do something so potentially hurtful to the family who treated me like one of their own," James said groaning.

"Don't think about it like that, you loved her very much. In fact, she still loves you. It's what is going to make facing her so hard, because you don't love her."

"That's not fair. How am I supposed to know how I feel about someone I can't remember?" James asked, frustrated. "Now I wish I had been dating someone like Cho Chang still. Then it wouldn't matter nearly as much how I handled this." James paused for a moment, thinking. "She doesn't know I'm alive, right?" Ron nodded. "Well I want to be the one to tell her everything. I owe her that much."

James spent the rest of dinner quietly observing the Weasleys. He played with all of the little girls, and listened to the woman gossip. He listened to Quidditch talk from the men and looked through old photo albums. As everyone started to leave he pulled Mrs. Weasley aside. "I found out about Ginny," he said quietly.

Molly looked at him, surprised. "How?"

"Well, the picture of us snogging was a dead giveaway." James smiled at her. "I want to tell her about everything. I think she deserves that much after everything I've put her through." Molly nodded in agreement. "I want to be there when she gets back."

"Well, then the day after tomorrow I'll take you to her flat so you can be there when she gets back. Fair warning though, she may pass out. I'll leave you with a restorative drought just to be on the safe side."

"I'm sorry I did this to your daughter. I know I looked at you like a mother; I'm sorry I could be so careless."

"Don't even think about it. She was the happiest I've ever seen her when she was with you. I just hope you can find that place in your heart she once held, otherwise it might destroy her." Molly looked at the worried look on James's face. "Maybe you should come spend the day with me tomorrow. I'm keeping Harriet and Rose, but it would give us a chance to talk."

"I'd like that," James said, forcing himself to smile.

* * *

When James arrived back at the Burrow the next day he was greeted by hugs again, this time from Rose and Harriet. "Hello there," he said gently.

"Uncle Harry, you are so strange," Rose said giggling.

"Why is that?" James asked curiously.

"Well, first you go away and never come to see us. And then you come by everyday," she explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, you made Mummy cry."

"I made your Mum cry?" James asked, concerned.

"Well every time she talks about you she starts crying. And she talks about you a lot. She's always telling us stories about our Uncle Harry. She tells more stories about you than any of our other uncles," Rose said.

"Well, hopefully she won't cry anymore," James said gently. "Now, that's enough seriousness, let's play a game!"

James spent the next few hours playing with Rose and Harriet and talking to Molly. He was surprised that Molly didn't pressure him to remember or make him feel guilty for leaving. Instead she talked to him about her own children's lives; the trouble they got in when they were kids, the fights they had, their favorite birthday parties. After spending the afternoon with her, James could see why he had found it so easy to consider this woman like a mother. She was everything he had ever dreamed his own mother would be. He was more determined than ever to try and remember her daughter; he felt it was the least he could do.

James was outside playing tag with Harriet and Rose when he heard a male voice calling from the house. He turned around to see Ron and Charlie

"Hullo mate! You must be hot out here running around like that," Ron said walking over to them.

"Daddy!" Harriet cried running into her father's arms.

Rose walked over to her father, much more reserved than her sister had been. "Daddy, Uncle Ron's right. It is hot. Can we go swimming before we go home? Please?"

Charlie laughed. "You mother taught you that look much too young. I'm afraid I'll give you whatever you want for the rest of your life." He grinned and transfigured both of his daughters' outfits into bathing suits.

"Yippee!" Rose cried as she took off towards the pond, her sister trailing behind her.

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go!" Charlie called to Ron and James while running after his daughters.

"You coming mate?" Ron asked.

"No, I think I'll talk to Molly. You have fun though." James turned around and walked back towards the house. He walked into the kitchen and stared out the window, lost in his own thoughts.

"You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders" Molly said gently walking up behind him.

"That may be an understatement," James replied with a sigh.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Tell me what I'm supposed to do," James said quietly. "Am I supposed to keep trying to remember my other life? Should I give up and go back to my life with Anna? And if I stay here, what do I do about work? How can I work in a world I don't even remember? And what about Ginny? Am I going to break her heart again if I never remember her? I'm just afraid I'm going to let everyone down."

"You just need to do what's best for you. Be yourself and do what comes naturally. You may never remember your past, but you'll always have your future. If you decide that you'd be happier where you were, it's enough for us just knowing you're alive and happy. If you decide you want to stay here, you can create new memories with us. As for work, we'll find something for you to do if you want to stay here."

"It means a lot to me that you say that," James replied honestly. "I know that everything that's happened since I've been here feels right. You're right though, about focusing on the future. I want to make new memories with all of you. It's obvious how much you care about me, and I want to grow to feel the same way about all of you again."

"That, my dear, is all we can ask."

"I don't like swimming much," James said changing the subject, not meeting her gaze. She knew there was more to it, but decided not to press the issue at that time. James looked at Molly, and had a sudden urge to confide in her. "I hate the water. Knowing that they found me in the ocean almost dead, I can't stand to go swimming. I hate the way my body looks in swim trunks even more."

"Oh Harry, you're body looks very nice, at least what I can tell," Molly said smiling.

"Not the shape; that I'm proud of. I've spent many hours in the weight room during my recovery. It's the scars I hate. I'm covered in them, especially my chest."

"Oh," was the only thing Molly could manage to say in response while fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"But today, I found myself really wishing I was Harry. I mean I know I am, but I wish I could remember being Harry," James paused, really considering what he was saying. "I guess for the first time, I'm trying to think of myself as Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

* * *

A/N Wow, I really didn't have any intention of updating again this weekend, but I was so overwhelmed with all of your reviews I knew I had to! Thanks so much! Coming up in the next chapter, Harry is reunited with Ginny (and I actually stop calling Harry James), Harry meets Colin, and Ginny meets Anna.


	5. Confrontations

A/N To answer some questions, yes Harry is still using his wishing magic ability, but he doesn't know it (It wasn't pure coincidence he found the Leaky Cauldron!). His mind is too clouded with other thoughts for the wishing for his memories to work. Besides, that'd kill my story right there! As to Colin finding out already, well I explain that a little below, but Arthur mentioned that during this time of year there are always rumors about Harry being alive, and since Colin thinks he killed Harry, he wasn't paying much attention to them. Also, this is definitely a Harry Ginny story, just stick with me.

* * *

The next day Harry sat nervously in Ginny's flat after being assured by Molly that everything would be okay. He sat on her couch, trying to figure out what he was going to say to her. He had been waiting for about an hour when he heard a loud pop in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen cautiously, not wanting to scare Ginny to death. He was surprised to find a man in her kitchen, putting flowers in a vase.

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for Ginny," Harry said quickly. The man turned around and dropped the vase, shattering it into a thousand pieces. "Do I know you?"

"You're dead; you're supposed to be dead. I ki, I mean, I saw you die."

"Then you must be Colin," Harry replied warmly extended his hand to the other man.

Colin, his face white as a ghost, took Harry's hand in his own. "So the rumors are true? I mean normally this time of year there are always rumors, but"

"Well, I'm standing right here aren't I?" Harry was starting to get impatient with the interrogation. "The only problem is I don't remember anything about my past."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I found out about mine and Ginny's past relationship, and I figured it would be best if she found out I was alive from me." Colin nodded his head, still frozen in his place. "Actually, I'd really appreciate it if you'd give us some time alone. I expect her back any minute."

Colin looked very nervous. "Are you sure you don't think there should be someone she knows and trusts here for moral support?"

Harry was growing angry. "Yes, I'm sure. Now will you please leave?" Colin only shot Harry an evil glare before disapparating. Harry turned around in the kitchen and found himself face to face with Ginny. When he saw her, he felt something triggered in his head. He saw her, covered in red as if she was wearing a bright red dress. The image startled him almost as much as his presence startled her.

"This is the cruelest joke anyone has ever played on me," Ginny whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

"It's not a joke, I'm really here," Harry responded gently. That was all the prompting Ginny needed. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Harry awkwardly wrapped his arms around her back. She sobbed into his neck for what felt like an eternity when she pulled back and slapped him across the face. Hard.

"How dare you leave me for four years? Do you know how hard it's been for me? Do you know how many nights I lay in bed crying? Do you know how much I've suffered? How I blamed myself for your death? Did you even think of what leaving me for all those years would do to me?" Ginny yelled, her eyes flashing in anger. "Merlin! Harry did you even consider what would happen to me? I told you that I'd give me life for you, I would have left and gone into hiding with you." By now she was sobbing again and she collapsed into Harry's arms.

"Ginny, there's something very important that you don't know." Ginny looked at him, cherishing the simple sound of his voice. "I lost my memory. I didn't know who I was, I didn't know where I was from, I didn't know what I had to come back to."

"But you remember now, right?" Ginny asked quickly.

Harry sadly shook his head. "I only know what people have told me and what I have read in my books. It was honestly pure coincidence that I even stumbled across my old life. I didn't even know I was a wizard."

"So you don't know me, other than what people have told you?" Ginny asked, her heart breaking.

"Well, mostly yes. I have dreams, and Albus told me that I'm remembering things in my dreams. I dream of red a lot, and I picked James for my name, and just now I think I had my first real memory when I saw you."

"You remembered something about me?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Well, I had an image of you covered in red; like a red dress or something," Harry confessed.

"I never wear red," Ginny said, disappointed.

"Well, it wasn't actually a dress; you were just covered in red from head to toe."

"Oh Merlin. Harry, I think you just remembered the last time you ever saw me. It wasn't a dress, it was blood."

Harry stared at her, gasping for breath. "So the only thing I remember about my life is that I caused my girlfriend a great deal of pain?"

"Harry, you don't remember this, but you're also the one who took away my pain. You saved my life, and until right now, I always thought you lost yours because of it."

"Will you tell me about my sixth year, about us?" Harry asked gently. "I can't promise I'll ever remember, but holding you right now feels right."

"I'll tell you," Ginny whispered hoarsely. She reluctantly pulled herself out of his arms and sat down at the table. "Where have you been all of this time?"

"In Canada. Four years ago a family that was sailing found me almost dead in the ocean. They took me in and took care of me. I spent a year in the hospital, without the use of my body, and then another year just trying to be normal. After that, I was just living life. I had spent so much time in the hospital that I started to work little miniscule jobs there, just to occupy my time."

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Don't worry about me. I actually had a really nice life over there once my body started functioning again."

Ginny fought back her hurt at the thought of Harry having a life without her. "I just can't believe you're here. Does my family know you're here?" 

"Your Mum brought me over this morning. Hermione was actually the person who told me who I was and everything. I must say though, your family is a bit overwhelming."

Ginny choked out a laugh. "They are a rowdy bunch." Harry and Ginny looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I guess I should be going," Harry said awkwardly.

"Where are you staying?"

"With Ron and Hermione."

"Well, would you like to stay with me instead? You don't have to if you don't want to, but I still have to work, and it'd be nice to get to see you everyday. That way we can talk on our own timetable, without interferences from my family." Ginny looked at Harry, her eyes pleading him to say yes.

"I will, but not until next week. My friend, Anna, she's leaving then. I haven't had the heart to tell her yet that I'm not going with her. She doesn't know it, but I only bought a one way plane ticket. Knowing that I was trying to work things out with an old girlfriend would only make it harder for her." Ginny nodded her head in agreement. She didn't tell him, but it hurt her deeply that he only referred to her as an old girlfriend. She was glad though that he wasn't going to move in right away, she needed to break the news to Colin. "Oh, by the way, your friend Colin was here earlier. I asked him to leave so I could talk to you alone. That's the reason for all the broken glass. He's a jumpy fellow, isn't he?"

"No, not normally," Ginny said surprised.

"Well I guess I had better be going. I hate Floo Powder." Harry groaned as he walked into the other room.

"Some things never change," Ginny said with a smile, her eyes still filled with tears. "I'll come by later tonight for dinner?"

"Yes, that'd be nice."

* * *

Harry returned to Ron and Hermione's home and told them about his encounter with Ginny. He felt that everything had gone fairly well, but did not hold high hopes for the same ending with his conversation with Anna. He told Hermione that Ginny was coming over for dinner before heading up the stairs to talk to Anna. He knocked hesitantly on her door before entering.

"Gosh, I thought you had forgotten I was here," Anna said coldly, not bothering to look at him.

"That's not fair, I'm doing what I came here to do."

"I'll just be happy when you and I leave and you can forget about all of this junk these people are feeding you," Anna said, finally meeting his gaze. "If you honestly think the man I pulled out of the ocean would be capable of being anyone's savior, you've forgotten more than I thought."

"It's not junk," Harry said defensively. "And I had my first real memory today. Well, it was more of an image, but I'm going to work with the person who caused it to see if I can get more real memories instead of just knowledge about my life from books."

"Those books are fiction, James. They're just silly children's books."

"You wouldn't understand; you don't want to understand."

"The only thing I know is that you promised you'd leave on the date on your plane ticket," Anna said stubbornly.

"My ticket was only one way," James said quietly, looking at the floor.

"You never planned to go back with me?" Anna asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Anna, as much as I love you and your family and despite the fact that I owe my life to you, this is my life. My life is here, with these people. You've taken care of me the last four years, but these people took care of me for the six before that. They know me, the real me, and they can help me find myself again."

"It's the girl, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Harry tried to look confused.

"You told me there was an ex girlfriend. You've seen her again and decided to stay because of her. They told you she was the love of your life and you're just willing to accept that. Screw how you feel now, right? Screw the people you know and care about now. Just believe everything these strangers tell you." Anna's words were harsh and they made Harry feel guilty. "Do I at least get to meet this mystery woman who you love so much?"

"First of all, I felt something when I saw her. She's Ron's sister. She meant something to me long before there was something between us. Her family took me in when no one else cared. I owe them as much as I do her to try and remember what we had."

"So you're doing all of this out of obligation to complete strangers. Did it ever occur to you, James that maybe you just have money and they're trying to get it out of you? You believe everything these weirdos tell you without even thinking about it," Anna accused.

"I believe them. In my heart this feels right. Being here with these people feels right," Harry said softly. "And you'll get to meet her tonight; she's coming over for dinner." Harry turned and left the room before Anna could make him question himself even more.

* * *

Ginny arrived that night for dinner, anxious to spend more time with Harry. Granted it was hard for her to accept that he didn't know who she was, but her gut told her that someone could never completely forget a love as powerful as theirs. She had apparated into the living room, and after finding it empty she walked into the kitchen. She was surprised to see a strange blonde woman sitting at the kitchen table uncomfortably. She had long, curly hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a sweater that was much too low cut to be considered tasteful. The woman stood up when she saw Ginny enter the room, revealing her short, tight, black skirt and legs that seemed to go on for days.

The woman smiled warmly at Ginny. "I'm Anna. I've been living with James the last four years." Ginny looked questioningly at Hermione who silently urged her to go along with the other woman.

"I'm Ginny. I dated James for almost a year before he disappeared." Ginny looked enviously at the other woman's perfect figure. If this was her competition, she didn't know how she was going to compete. Just as Ginny was considering retreating gracefully back to her own flat, Ron and Harry entered the room.

"Yum, smells good Hermione," Ron said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Hey sis."

"Hello boys," Ginny said, forcing herself to smile.

"I see you've met my friend Anna," Harry said, trying not to set either woman off. "Unfortunately, she's leaving town in a few days."

Anna let out a choked laugh. "Yeah, like you really want me around here."

"Anna, darling, you don't want to be here," Harry reminded her forcefully, not noticing the effect his use of the word darling had had on Ginny.

"Why don't you all sit down at the table, dinner will be ready in just a minute," Hermione suggested, trying to keep full fledged war from breaking out.

"James, did you tell your friends about our wonderful vacation to Hawaii last year?" Anna said, her attention focused solely on Ginny.

"Um, no I didn't. But I was sick for most of it, remember?" Harry responded.

"Well, we did spend that first glorious day sun bathing on the yacht James," Anna said, sending a silent challenge to Ginny.

"Yes, yes we did," Harry said, starting to pick up on what Anna was doing.

"You know, it's so funny for me to hear you called James," Ginny said, obviously accepting Anna's challenge. "The only time I ever called you by that name was when you were in trouble and then it was normally me yelling your full name." Ron and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

"Well, James is never in trouble with me. Everything he does **pleases** me," Anna replied, cocking an eyebrow in Ginny's direction.

Ginny fumed for a moment before regaining her composure. "It must have been all of the practicing we did." It was now Harry who was blushing furiously.

Anna saw that the stakes to her little game had been raised. ""You know, I do swear that James has the cutest butt I've ever seen."

"You know, I always said the same thing about Harry," Ginny replied casually, causing Ron to start blushing as well.

"James did you tell them about that time we went skinny dipping?" Anna asked, batting her eyes at Harry.

Harry looked at her confused. "I don't even go swimming, much less without clothes on."

"You remember, it was that night in New York, when we went to the benefit for cancer research," Anna said, probing him to go along with what she was saying.

"Yes, but I was exhausted after the dinner and called it an early night. You went out with Jason and Bryan," Harry told her.

"Oh that's right. I had too much to drink that night and ended up crawling in your bed soaking wet," Anna said with a smirk.

"He did end up being a rather good lay, don't you think?" was the only response Ginny could think of. As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she had taken it too far.

By now Harry had had enough of their exchange. "Will you two please shut up?" he yelled, standing from his place at the table. "Can't you just be friends and let us eat dinner in peace?"

Anna looked at him intently. "No. We're in love with the same man. We can never be friends."

"For once I agree with her," Ginny said, turning her attention to Harry.

"Well I disagree. You're in love with two very different men, and you're making it almost impossible for me to figure out which one I am." Harry stormed out of the kitchen and out the front door. He didn't know where he was going; he only knew that he had to get out of that house. Ron sent an apologetic look to his wife and then quickly followed Harry out of the house.

"Look what you did," Anna said, staring at Ginny.

"Listen, bitch, I've been in love with Harry since I was ten years old. I'll be damned if after all this time I found him again only to lose him to you," Ginny said, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Well it's a good thing that the man I'm in love with is James. The only reason I even agreed to coming on this trip was so he could find closure with his past and we could start a relationship."

Ginny stood up so she was towering over Anna. "Well then it's a shame he doesn't want closure, he wants to remember."

"Yeah, well poor James. What you don't know is that I'm a doctor. I helped examine James when he was first brought into the hospital. With the kind of damage that was done to his brain, he's lucky to even be alive. He'll most likely never remember. That means, if you couldn't figure it out, he'll never be Harry again." Anna stood up and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a shocked Ginny in her wake. Ginny stood, frozen in her place, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I've seen his charts. It doesn't look promising," Hermione said gently, wrapping her arm around her friend. "But that doesn't mean you should give up hope. He's so open to learning about his old life, and he had a memory. Just work with him for awhile. If he's not the man you love, you'll know."

"I don't know if I can lose him again," Ginny whispered.

"Then don't stop fighting for him," Hermione responded.

* * *

"Well, that's not the best way to start dinner," Ron said, sitting down on the curb next to Harry, trying to force him to smile.

"I'm trying so hard to remember," Harry said sullenly. "But I don't. I don't know who I am or who you are. It's frustrating. I don't know who I should believe. Maybe it would all just be easier on everyone if we pretended I never came here."

"But you did come, mate. Maybe it's just me, but I'd much rather know you were alive than think you were dead, even if you don't know me. I know you've read about the things we went through together, but it really doesn't even begin to explain the bond we shared. But the thing is you don't have to remember. You can start new friendships with us, create new memories. We just want you to be happy."

Harry looked at the man who he was told was his best friend. "I owe you and your family so much; I don't want to let you down."

"Then just do what your heart tells you to and we'll all be happy." Harry laughed at the comment. "What's so funny?" Ron asked, sounding offended.

"Are you sure you're the same guy from my books? I don't think he could have ever managed advice like this."

Ron joined Harry's laughter. "My wife has had a very positive influence on me."

"Hey," Ginny said quietly walking over to where they were sitting. "I'm so sorry about all of that in there. I felt threatened and when I feel threatened I react. I guess it comes from having so many older brothers. It was an attack or be attacked attitude to survive in our house." Harry let out an uncomfortable chuckle. "But there's really no excuse for how I acted."

"Now Ginny, you're making it sound like our house was a war zone," Ron said with a grin.

"Do you remember growing up with the twins?" Ginny responded laughing.

Ron laughed. "Yes, I don't think that's something one can easily forget." Harry let out a groan. "Sorry mate, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay, and you're forgiven. I mean Anna really did start it," Harry said.

"Are you three going to sit out there all night and let this dinner I slaved over get cold?" Hermione called from the house.

"Let's go eat," Ron said, standing up from his place on the curb.

"It's always about food, isn't it Ron?" Ginny teased, trying to lighten the mood. They laughed and headed into the house for a quiet dinner without Anna.

* * *

A/N I decided to go ahead and put up another chapter tonight. I'm back in school unlike when I was writing my first story, and my week is looking fairly full with lots of tests and quizzes, lucky me! I've got the next five chapter written, but like I've said before, I'm still trying to make sure I have the pacing exactly like I want it. But thanks again for all of your reviews, it's what keeps me from just giving up and doing homework! 


	6. Flying

A/N Okay, explanation for why this chapter was slow (well, slow for me anyway). First of all, school. But besides that, this chapter wasn't an original part of the story that I wrote. It was something that I added when inspiration struck while I was trying to fix my pacing problem. (Ironic timing for the review about the Firebolt though.) Then as I was reading your reviews, inspiration struck again and I had to add to the chapter. So I needed to write more on this before I could post it, and with all of my school work I just didn't have time. I hope it was worth the wait, and I hope it inspires you leave more reviews! Oh, about the body hair, well it grew back over time. It was only shaved. Not really a detail I thought about, just an interesting form of torture.

* * *

The next day Harry decided he should take Anna out. He felt like he had been neglecting her a bit, especially since she was leaving soon. He had asked Ron where he should take her, and Ron suggested he take her to Diagon Alley. Since Harry didn't know anywhere else in London, he agreed. They did decide that they would have to trick Anna into taking a portkey to get there.

When they arrived, Anna looked at him crossly. "That wasn't very nice."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, but it was the fastest way to get here."

"You could have at least warned me."

"Would you have come if I did?" Harry asked and Anna shook her head. "Well then I'm glad I didn't warn you."

"Why couldn't we have gone somewhere normal," Anna whined.

"Because we don't know of anywhere normal as you so delicately put it."

"Like you tried to find somewhere else to take me."

"Anna, if you don't stop complaining I'm going to take you to the airport right now and leave you there," Harry said groaning.

"Fine," Anna said as she began to walk away from Harry. He hurried after her, not wanting her to get lost in the wizarding world by herself. He had just caught up to her again when a young witch and wizard approached him.

"Why you're Harry Potter," the girl said excitedly.

"We learned about you in school," the boy added.

"Um, yes I am," Harry said lamely. He felt an arm on his shoulder and turned around to face a very attractive witch about his age.

"Hi Harry," the woman said.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" he replied confused.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "No, but you can get to know me very well if you want to." She slipped something in his pocket and then walked away.

"That was odd," Harry said out loud and turned around to look for Anna. He caught a glimpse of her glaring at him from across the road. He was about to go after her when someone grabbed his arm.

"Hi sexy," a female voice purred in his ear.

Harry turned around, his face bright red. "Um, hi?"

"If you want a nice home cooked meal, just pop over. My fireplace is always open for you," she said as she gave him a piece of paper and walked away. Before anyone else could grab him, Harry ran to where Anna was waiting.

"Are you done with your admirers?" she asked him coldly.

"I have no idea what that was about," he said defensively. "But maybe now you'll believe the stories Ron and Hermione told about my life."

"Well I know exactly what it was about," she said ignoring his latter comment. She handed him the paper she was holding. There was a picture of Harry in the Leaky Cauldron on the front. Harry watched as the picture form of himself collapsed on the ground. He briefly skimmed the article and saw that the general gist was commenting on his return from the dead, and more importantly to the author of the article, how good he looked.

"Oh fuck," he whispered. He looked up and saw several other people staring at him, as if they were deciding whether or not they should approach him. "We should probably leave. I know you're not ready to handle this, and I'm not sure if I am. The article didn't mention the small fact that I don't have a memory." Harry looked around and saw something that put a smile on his face. "Quick, in here," he said as he dragged her into a store a few doors down.

"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you again!" Angelina Weasley said as Harry hurried into the store.

"Good to see you again too, but I'm afraid I have a small favor to ask," Harry responded politely.

"Anything, you're as good as family," she answered genuinely to which Anna snorted.

"Well will you help us get out of here?" he asked.

"Sure. Is the crowd getting to you?"

"Yeah, I guess today wasn't a good day to venture out with that article that was printed. Unfortunately, I didn't know about it until a few moments ago. I guess though it wasn't too bright to come to a wizarding area without a wizard," Harry said thoughtfully.

"But Harry you are a wizard," Angelina gently reminded him. Harry didn't respond, but she could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Not to interrupt this oh so touching moment, but can we leave now?" Anna asked. "The crowd outside is starting to act like they're going to move into the store."

"Sure, the fireplace is right back here," Angelina said, opening the door to the back room.

Harry let out a groan. "I hate floo."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere by means of a fireplace," Anna said stubbornly.

"Sorry princess, but it's your only option unless you want to walk," Angelina said in a fake sweet tone.

"Fine." Anna stormed into the back room leaving Harry and Angelina staring after her.

"She's not normally like this," Harry tried to explain.

"It's fine Harry. Honestly, I'm surprised you're taking everything in as well as you are."

"I'm trying. Now, let's get us out of here before Anna pitches another fit."

* * *

After their trip to Diagon Alley, Anna locked herself in her room. Harry tried to talk to her through the door, but she was giving him the silent treatment. After trying for what felt like an eternity, he gave up and went back downstairs.

"No luck?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

"No. I really needed to make things up to her, especially after last night, but I only made things worse," Harry replied sullenly.

"Well, in your defense, Ron should have known better than to suggest that you take her to a wizarding place. I may have rubbed off on him, but not nearly enough." Harry and Hermione laughed at her comment. "Can I ask you a question though?" Harry nodded his head. "Why do you feel so obligated to her when she's being so awful towards you? She's not even trying to understand what you're going through. She's really being quite selfish."

"Well you have to look at things from her perspective. She came here expecting for me to turn up empty handed, with the slight possibility of finding some family. She expected me to go home with her after two weeks, ready to start over completely; ready to start over with her. For her, this trip was about me finding closure, but for me, it was always about finding myself. Imagine her surprise to find out that not only did I have people who loved and missed me, but I was the hero for the world she didn't even know existed. Her dreams were shattered in a matter of moments."

"But Harry what about your dreams?" Hermione interrupted.

"Oh my dreams," Harry said, getting a far off look in his eyes. "I love my dreams. My dreams make me feel like I remember."

"Well that's a good starting place," Hermione said with a smile.

"Well, sometimes my dreams make me want to forget. I have these horrible nightmares sometimes that leave me screaming in my sleep," Harry said softly.

"You had those before you disappeared too. I couldn't blame you if you didn't want to remember everything about your life. You lived through some pretty horrible things, but you also lived through some great ones. I know I would take all of my bad memories if it meant I got to keep one of the special ones."

"It's just all so hard to figure out," Harry said softly. "I think I'm going to go outside."

"Are you going for a walk?" Hermione asked, trying to mask the concern in her voice.

"No, don't worry, I'm not going to go get lost or anything," Harry said with a smile. "I just want to go look at the stars. The stars have always been comforting for me; they make me feel at home, like there's someone looking out for me." Hermione didn't know what to say, so she just watched Harry walk out her back door. She wished there was something she could do for her friend, but she didn't know what.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said, arriving in the kitchen with a pop.

"Hey Gin," Hermione replied, snapping back into reality. "How was your day?"

Ginny let out a groan and ran her hands through her hair. "Absolutely dreadful. I've been beating myself up all day over how I acted last night. I wouldn't blame Harry if he never wanted to speak to me again. Then I went to try and go talk to Colin, but he got called away on assignment. So he knows Harry is here, but I haven't gotten to talk to him about it."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, his day out with Anna went horribly. She hasn't spoken to him since they got back," Hermione informed her friend.

"I don't want him by default," Ginny said meekly.

"Well it's his choice to send her home and stay here with you, so I hardly think that counts as default."

"I just wish there was something I could do to help him; not for me, but for him."

"Maybe there is. He's outside, why don't you go talk to him," Hermione suggested. Ginny nodded, and with a deep breath she headed for the backyard.

Harry walked into the backyard and lay down on the soft grass. He put his hands behind his head and started to count the stars. He liked to think that for every star in the sky, there was someone in heaven looking out for him. He was out there for a few minutes when he heard someone walk up behind him. He didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Ginny asked him quietly.

"Do you ever just wish you could fly away?" Harry asked. "Just soar amongst the stars, forgetting all of your problems. I think that would be the best feeling in the world."

"But Harry, you can," Ginny said softly. Harry heard a pop behind him, and he turned around to see that he was by himself. Confused, he lay back down on the grass. A few moments later, Ginny reappeared with another pop.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked curiously.

"To get something that would let you fly. You must not have read those books as thoroughly as you thought if you didn't pick up on the fact that you loved to fly," Ginny teased him.

"I guess I was just trying so hard to memorize all of the people I forgot to memorize the things about myself," Harry said with a chuckle. "Is that my broom?" Harry asked, standing up from the ground.

"Actually it's mine," Ginny said sheepishly.

"But you didn't have a Firebolt, I did," Harry said, examining the handle.

"Well you paid more attention than I gave you credit for, but this really is my broom. Yours is in on display at the Ministry," Ginny explained.

"So how did you afford this expensive broom," Harry asked curiously.

"Actually it was a gift. You should have seen the first Harry Potter Day. I was bombarded with cards, gifts, money. Of course, there were a few people who sent me howlers, a few who blamed me for your death, and there was even one that hexed me," Ginny replied quietly. "But now let's get you flying. Here, get on behind me," Ginny said putting the broom between her legs. Harry looked at her questioningly, but cooperated. Without warning, Ginny kicked off and Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her waist in surprise. He was at first startled by the feeling of not having the earth beneath him, but he soon lost himself in the feeling of flying.

"Wahoo!" he yelled into the sky, causing Ginny to laugh. She darted in and out of the low lying clouds, sending chills up Harry's spine. They stayed up there for an hour, but Harry felt like he could have stayed for eternity. When they landed, and pulled Ginny into a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

"It's nothing, I love to fly as much as you do," she whispered back.

"That's not what I meant. Thank you for helping me, without pressuring me to talk about anything." Ginny pulled back from his chest and looked into his eyes. She was trying her hardest to fight the urge to lean in and kiss him right then and there. She felt like his eyes were piercing into her soul. She was trying to figure out what to say when he broke their gaze and looked back towards the house. She turned around to follow his gaze and saw what he was looking at. Anna was staring at them through the window in her bedroom. The moment was gone forever. "I should go talk to her," Harry said quietly.

"Okay," Ginny replied, her voice barely audible and her heart longing to beg him to stay. Instead she just watched him walk back into the house, praying that he wasn't about to walk out of her life again.

* * *

Harry gently knocked on the door to Anna's bedroom. He got no response, but found the door was unlocked. He entered the room and was surprised to see Anna packing her things. "You're leaving?"

"It's time," she said quietly.

"I don't want you to leave if you're mad at me," Harry said quietly, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just trying to nurse a broken heart," she said, sitting down beside him. "I haven't been myself since I've been here. I'm tired of being angry all of the time."

"So stay, get to know these people as the real you."

Anna smiled and shook her head. "This isn't my place. I don't belong here." She paused and looked him in the eyes, "But you do. I can tell. I've just been fighting it because I didn't want to accept it."

"I'm going to miss you," Harry said clasping her hand in his own.

"I'm going to miss you too. Well you still have to come back and get your stuff sometime," Anna said, still smiling sadly.

"It's not really my stuff, your parents paid for all of it."

"Don't be silly, they loved you like a son. Besides you have to come back to say good bye to them still."

"But you wanted them to love me like a son-in-law, didn't you?" Harry asked quietly.

"You know I did. I love you so much, that's what makes this so hard. But tonight, I was watching you with her, and you looked happy. I was jealous; I always wanted to be the one who made you look that happy. I'll just have to be satisfied knowing that you're happy, even if I can't be the one to make you that way."

"I love you too Anna."

"But you love me like a sister, I mean there's a reason why you took my family's last name."

Harry sighed. "You're the best friend I can remember having."

Anna laughed. "I'm the only friend you can remember having."

"But still..."

Anna leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I know, I know. It's really okay. I'm over my anger; I just need to move on."

"You deserve to be happy."

"And so do you. I'll just have to get used to the idea that I'm going to have to be happy without you."

"You can come back and visit me."

Anna sighed. "I really don't know if I can. I mean you don't just live in another country; you live in a completely different world. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to be apart of that world."

"Well then I'm just going to have to come and see you as much as I can," Harry said with a smile.

"She loves you, you know," Anna said, standing up from the bed.

"I know."

"Do you love her?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm not ready to answer that question yet."

After an awkward silence, Anna spoke up again. "I should finish packing."

"I'll leave you to it then. Good night Anna."

"Good night, Harry." Harry froze in the doorway and turned around to look at her. She had tears in her eyes, and the simple gesture of calling him by his real name touched Harry's heart. He smiled and her and left the room, finally knowing that he was truly ready to leave his life in Canada behind him.

* * *

Colin Creevey was shocked. He didn't know how things had gone wrong. He'd replayed the events of that night in his head a thousand times; he remembered throwing Harry's lifeless body into the ocean, laughing as it banged against the cliffs.

"Stressing over it isn't going to help anything," a calming voice reminded him.

"I just can't figure out how this happened," Colin answered. "I mean when I saw him I almost told him that I killed him. I was so shocked I couldn't think straight. If I had been thinking straight I would have killed him right then and there and dealt with it later. I was barely able to think straight long enough to send Ginny a note saying that I had left the country."

"So what are you going to do? Run away?"

Colin sighed. "No. I worked too long and too hard to get where I am to give up on the slight possibility that he knows what happened that night."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. But it's probably best if I can remain 'out of the country' until I can come up with a plan of action." Colin paused and let out a groan. "I thought I had put all of this behind me. I had a normal life again, I had her."

"Well if you lose her this easily, you must have never really had her."

"NO!" Colin shouted angrily. "I do have her! She's mine! She was just always a little stubborn when it came to seeing what was best for her! She just needs to be reminded again."

"Whatever you say..."


	7. Reconnecting

A/N Nope, you don't know who it is Colin's talking to, but I will tell you it will make you hate Colin even more.

* * *

The next day Anna left England. She gave Harry a small hug and told him to come visit her soon. Harry was sad to see the only familiar face in England leave, but he knew it was imperative if he wanted to know his past. After he had seen Anna off, he gathered up his things and relocated to Ginny's flat. He assumed she was still at work when he arrived, so he took time to settle in and really look around. Everything looked very neat and in order. He didn't know that the only reason everything was in order was because Ginny was such a mess on the inside she kept things in order the only way she could. He looked on her desk and saw an open green notebook, as well as several other books. He saw the pictures of her family lining the walls, everyone smiling back at him. He did notice that Ginny wasn't actually in many of the pictures after she was about fifteen or sixteen.

"Snooping around?" Ginny asked, startling Harry.

"Well, yes, if you must know!" Harry replied laughing. "Might I ask why you aren't in most of these pictures?"

"I have a big family; it's pretty easy to hide behind someone else. I just couldn't find a reason to smile," Ginny said softly.

"Did I completely ruin your life?"

"No, Voldemort and Draco Malfoy did that. You saved it."

"I just wish I could remember anything happy about my life."

"Do you want me to tell you about your sixteenth birthday?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"That'd be wonderful; were we dating then?"

"No, but you told me later that it was the first time you really started to notice me," Ginny said with a grin. "You also said it was your best birthday ever."

* * *

Several hours later Harry and Ginny sat on her couch laughing and talking. Harry looked at Ginny gratefully. "Thank you for agreeing to this. I know it can't be easy for you."

Ginny looked at him, her eyes filled with hope. "Did it bring back any memories?"

Harry shook his head and Ginny's face fell. "Don't give up on me yet though. You've only started telling me about my last year here."

"Don't worry; if there's one thing I ever learned about you, it was that you could be a little stubborn at times, and not to give up on you."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Well I did develop my first crush on you when I was about ten, so if I was the type of person to give up on what I wanted we never would have gotten together. Although I must admit you did finally come around on your own after I had moved on."

Harry looked at her questioningly. "I know the other night when you and Anna were fighting, Anna was saying some things that weren't true. I don't know if it bothered you or not, but mine and Anna's friendship was always strictly platonic. I was just wondering if..."

"If I was telling the truth or just trying to get her goat?" Ginny finished for him. Harry nodded. "I was pretty much telling the truth."

"So I'm not a virgin?" Harry asked, trying not to blush.

"Well, you're jumping to the end of our story, but no you're not. We made love twice before you disappeared," Ginny replied, her blush matching his.

"You're right; I did jump to the end of the story. I think we should wait before discussing this stuff anymore. I still haven't even heard about our first date. We should probably leave the sex talk until we get to know each other a little better."

"Good. I think I was going to die of embarrassment if you had asked me for details right now," Ginny said laughing. "It's really pretty late; do you want dinner or anything?"

"No, I just think I'll go take a shower and then go to bed. I've really enjoyed this. It's much more fun finding out about my life this way instead of from books. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No. Actually I was going to see if you wanted to go shopping with me; see if it brings back any memories."

"Sounds like a plan. Good night Ginny."

"Good night Harry." Ginny stayed on her couch and watched Harry go up the stairs. It felt so good talking to him again, but she had to keep reminding herself that things weren't the same as they used to be. She let out a deep sigh and headed up the stairs. She was so lost in her thoughts she walked right into Harry who was still partially wet from his shower. "Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry; I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

Harry stood frozen in his place, desperately grasping his robe shut. "It's okay," he stuttered, unable to meet her gaze.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Harry there's no need for all of that modesty. I mean we may not be ready to talk about out sex lives, but I've definitely seen plenty of guys without their shirts on. Six brothers, remember?"

"Oh, right," Harry replied, still maintaining his grasp. _"Like any of your brothers look as disfigured as I do,"_ he thought grimly. "Well, good night again."

"Good night," Ginny called to him, confused as to what had just occurred.

* * *

The next day Ginny took Harry to Hogsmeade. "This is where we went on our first date, only at the time no one knew we were dating but Hermione," Ginny explained to him as she led him into the Three Broomsticks. "Two butterbeers please," she told the bartender as she led Harry to a table.

"So was our first date nice?" Harry asked, trying to ignore the stares from the people in the pub.

Ginny grinned at him. "Actually it was terrible. I had to pick a fight with Ron so that we could be alone because no one knew we were together for my safety. He wasn't very happy with you for coming with me instead of him. All of that sneaking off is what eventually lead to Hermione and Ron getting together, but that's a different story. Anyway, we had barely been alone for five minutes when there was an attack on the town. We both got out safely, but it definitely killed the mood. The good news is that it was the first night we ever kissed. Of course I was crying, but it was nice all the same."

"What was it with me and kissing crying girls?" Harry asked laughing.

"You know I asked you the exact same thing that night," Ginny replied. "You didn't remember that or anything did you?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Ginny tried her hardest not to look disappointed. "Well I would take you to one of your favorite stores, but it went out of business. Actually, my brothers put it out of business."

"Zonkos?"

"You really did read those books," Ginny said laughing. "Well Fred and George own the building now. Would you like to go see their store?"

"I would love to." Ginny paid their bill and led Harry down the road.

"Harry mate! Good to see you," Fred called as they walked in the shop.

"Yes, you haven't been by enough since you came back," George added.

"I'm sorry. I've been a little busy. Trying to figure out who I am and all," Harry replied smiling.

"How's that coming?" Fred asked.

"Well I just told him about our first date," Ginny informed them.

"Oy, that's not one of the good stories," George said.

"Yeah, if you really want to jog his memory you should tell him about the time we caught him feeling you up in my bed," Fred teased.

Ginny turned a deep shade of scarlet. "I don't think Harry wants to hear about that right now."

"I think I do. It sounds like it's an interesting story," Harry said, enjoying Ginny's obvious feelings of discomfort. "I bet you were trying to seduce me weren't you?"

"NO!" Ginny squealed slapping Harry on the arm. "I was doing nothing of the sort. But you had been unconscious for so long and we weren't going to get anytime alone for awhile so we were taking advantage of the time we had alone. Besides, you're the one who could just will me into your bed, but of course we didn't know that until later that night.... Oh fuck, Harry I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you don't know about any of that."

Harry looked at the three of them sadly. "It's just not fair. Everyone else has so many memories about my life, and I don't have any. Why was I unconscious?"

"You were poisoned," Ginny said quietly. "We don't have any proof, but we're pretty sure that it was Draco Malfoy. Anyway, the potion completely drained you of all of your feelings, your wishes and desires. When you came to and got them back, you had a stronger connection to what you wanted. You were able to use a very powerful wandless magic that gave you what you really wanted with all your heart. Basically when you really concentrated on something, it happened."

"Ginny's being modest," Fred piped up. "Dumbledore says she brought you back, that she was your reason to live and you didn't want to let go of what you two had."

"Wait, you mean if I really want something, I can make it happen?" Harry asked, ignoring Fred's comment.

"Theoretically yes," Ginny said. "But you would have to turn all of your focus on doing that one thing."

"That would explain how so many of my dinners made themselves. How my laundry just appeared to be done. Why my room was always clean," Harry mused, smiling. "I have another question, could I read minds?"

"In a way, yes. Have you been doing that?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Well, I've always been able to pick up on what people were thinking or feeling if I really wanted to," Harry replied with a smile.

"And here we always thought he was as daft as Ron," George teased.

"So do you think that I could retain all of my magical ability?" Harry asked.

"Well, Dumbledore's theory was that when you disappeared you were drained of all of your magical reserves, but they should have been restored over time. So, with some training and a new wand you should be able to become a fully functioning wizard again."

"Will you teach me?" Harry asked, looking Ginny squarely in the eye. But before she could answer the door to the shop burst open and a mob ran into the room. Reporters and photographers started snapping Harry's picture and yelling questions in his direction. Harry was pushed helplessly against the wall, separated from Ginny. "Help! Ginny! Fred! George!" he cried over the noise of the crowd but he couldn't even see them anymore.

"Harry, where have you been all this time?" a voice yelled.

"Did you come back for Miss Weasley?"

"Why is your scar gone?"

"Who was that blonde woman you were with?"

"Why did you stay away?"

Harry was starting to panic. He looked around the room, hoping to find a way out, but all he saw was reporters. _"Think, there's got to be a way out of this_," he thought to himself. _"All I want is to get out of here; to be away from all of these people. Just get me out of here." _Harry saw the room go black and felt like he was being carried away.

"Harry! There you are! We were so worried!" Ginny cried, clasping him in a hug. Harry awkwardly hugged her back in a state of confusion. "We were able to apparate out of there, but we only came into the back room because we didn't want to leave you. We were trying to figure out how to get you out of there."

"I think I just did magic," Harry said quietly.

"What?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Well I did what Ginny said about turning all of my focus on getting out of there and the next thing I knew I was back here," he explained calmly.

"Well, we should get you home before the reporters figure out exactly what happened. Here take this portkey with me. You don't want to wear your self out with magic too fast," Ginny said quickly. Harry grabbed hold of the piece of parchment Ginny offered him and they were both transported to her flat.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked when they arrived.

"I think I just had dejavous," Harry said quietly.

"Another memory?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure. But when I grabbed the paper I felt like I had done it before."

Ginny smiled at him, trying not to look disappointed. "Well you've taken a portkey since you've been back in England."

"It wasn't just that though. I felt like I'd used a piece of paper like that before, and not by myself. It wasn't with you though... your friend! Colin! I've done that before with him!' Harry couldn't help but smile when he realized he was having a memory. "What?" he asked when he noticed Ginny looking at him funny.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Harry shook his head. "When you were trying to think, you were holding your forehead where your scar used to be. You used to do that all of the time."

"Well then that makes two pieces of good news in one day!" Harry said pulling her into a hug and swinging her around in a circle. He put her down on the floor and began waltzing her around her kitchen. Ginny laughed.

"You never liked to dance before."

"Anna taught be how. We went to all kinds of fancy benefits and stuff with her parents, so she didn't want me to embarrass her," Harry explained. Ginny's face fell. "I'm sorry, but you have to know that I did live with her for four years. We were only friends, but we did go out and have fun. At least after I had finally recovered."

"I wish I could have been doing that for four years," Ginny said coldly.

"That's not my fault. I have a hard time believing you haven't had a night of fun since I disappeared. I know you've had a boyfriend this last year."

"I didn't say that. Actually, it's Colin that I've been dating," Ginny responded quietly.

"So that's why Colin wasn't too excited when I showed up. He was your boyfriend. Did you really break up with him on the slight chance that I'd remember you?" Harry asked harshly. "He must really hate me."

"I didn't break up with him. I honestly didn't really have a chance to talk to him. He sent me a note telling me had to leave the country though; he was sent on an assignment for the Daily Prophet."

"Well, don't do anything on my behalf. It only puts more pressure on me. How do I know I'll ever really remember, instead of just learning? I'm trying to figure this out because I know I hurt you when I disappeared and your family has done so much for me, but I can't help it if I can't remember what they did."

"So that's the only reason you're here? You read some books and now you feel obligated to my family?" Ginny yelled at him.

"Yes! No! I don't know!" Harry yelled back, hitting the wall in frustration.

"What do you know?" Ginny asked, beginning to cry.

"I know that I did magic today and it was the best feeling I can remember next to flying. I know that I had a vision of you covered in red. I know that I've taken a portkey that was a piece of paper before with your boyfriend," Harry paused and turned to look her in the eyes. "And I know that I felt something when I held you that first day, something that felt right."

Ginny walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "Do you know what scares me about that?" Harry shook his head sadly.

"I don't know anything about you?"

Ginny forced a smile. "No, you can always get to know me again. And it doesn't scare me to think that you might not like me this time around either. What scares me is that I've spent four years trying to forget the night that I thought you died, and it seems to be the only thing you can remember."

"The portkey with Colin?"

Ginny nodded. "That's how you found me that night."

"Would it help to talk about it?"

"I don't know," Ginny responded truthfully. "I've never really talked to anyone about it. But that doesn't matter, now isn't the best time to talk about it, you don't know enough about our story yet."

"Well will you promise me you'll tell me about it when the time is right?" Harry asked.

"We'll see," Ginny said trying to smile.

"No, you have to promise."

Ginny groaned. "Fine, I promise. I've always had a hard time saying no to you."

"Well don't think I'll be forgetting that piece of information anytime soon," Harry teased her.

"Thanks a lot."

Harry laughed, but then got serious. "Did we fight a lot?"

"No," Ginny said smiling. "I can honestly say I could probably count our fights on one hand. The first one was because we overheard our exes talking about us; it wasn't pleasant."

"I don't think I want to know what they were saying."

Ginny laughed. "Good because I wasn't going to tell you. I think our most idiotic fight though was right before you left school."

"Was that after I was unconscious?" Harry interrupted.

"Well yes, but it was a good deal after that. The two things actually have nothing to do with each other, although you were leaving because we thought there was another attack on you planned. But you told me you were choosing to leave and I got mad at you. I didn't speak to you for the week before you left. We made up right before you did, but because of that we did something kind of stupid... but I'm jumping ahead of myself again because the next time we saw each other was the day you disappeared."

"My life was always complicated wasn't it?"

"Yeah. You know people are going to say you've been living in hiding only to avoid the kind of scenes we saw today."

"Let them think what they want, but any man in his right mind would know that I wouldn't choose to stay away if I had a woman as beautiful as you waiting for me here." Harry leaned over and Ginny a small kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for everything," he said before he walked out of the kitchen and to his bedroom.

* * *

In a flat down the road from where Ginny lived Colin Creevey was nervously pacing the floor. He still didn't know how this had happened. He had taken care of everything, and things had gone his way. He finally had Ginny, well, not all of her, but he was working on it. He could keep waiting on having her body, he had someone else for that, but not having her heart was starting to worry him. Especially now that Harry had come back from the dead.

"Colin, stop pacing, you're making me nervous," a pretty brunette called from the kitchen. "He doesn't remember anything love, you said so yourself. If he did, they'd be after you by now."

"That doesn't mean he won't remember at some point," Colin said as he continued his pacing.

"Well then the way I see it you have a couple of choices. You can forget about that stupid witch and move on with me, somewhere far away from here. You can go back to her, break them up and live your life in fear that he'll remember and that she'll never love you the way she loved him. Or, you can just finish what you started and kill him for good this time."

"I need to leave, I need to find a place to hide in case he does remember before I can do anything," Colin said frantically.

"You always have a place with me love," the woman replied with a sigh, watching him leave.

* * *

A/N Well this was the week from hell as far as school is concerned. Next week should be a lot easier on my schedule. My updates may be getting slower because I keep adding chapters in the middle of chapters I've already written to accomplish the pace I want. Thanks again for all of your reviews, I can honestly say you guys keep inspiring me to add more to my story, so keep the suggestions and comments coming!


	8. Quality Time

"Hermione I really think we're connecting again," Ginny told her friend as they made their rounds at St. Mungo's. "We were fighting last night, but we just seem to click like we used to."

"Is he remembering anything?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Only a few details about the night he disappeared, which scares me a little. I mean what if he remembers all of the horrible things that happened that night and decides he doesn't want this life. What if he'd rather go back and be with Anna?"

"Ginny, if he wanted to be there he would be. He knows what his life was like, and he chose to stay here and try and figure things out. But you may have to tell him everything you remember about that night," Hermione said gently.

"I told my mum everything I remember, it's not much," Ginny said quickly.

Hermione looked at her friend. "That story may work on your mum because she doesn't want to believe differently, but it doesn't work on me."

"I don't know what you're talking about Hermione," Ginny said. "I don't remember anything other than what I told my Mum when I woke up."

"Then why are you crying?" Hermione asked gently.

"I'm not, I just have something in my eyes," Ginny said, looking away. "Please Hermione; we've got more work to do. If we keep talking about this I'm going to have to leave."

"Sorry. What was Harry doing today while you're here?"

"He's spending the day at the Burrow. Nothing big though after yesterday's spectacle," Ginny told her.

As they reached their next patient Hermione looked at Ginny and stopped her from entering the room. "You're falling in love with him all over again aren't you?"

"Hermione, we've got work to do," was Ginny's only reply as she walked into the room.

* * *

Molly watched through her window as Harry laughed and played outside. They had decided that it would be best if he got to know the family again in small numbers so he wouldn't be so overwhelmed. Today he was spending time with Ron, Charlie, Venus, Harriet, Rose, Amy, and Andrea. _"This is how it should have been. He should have been here with us, laughing and playing. He should have been here with Ginny, starting a life of their own," _she thought sadly.

"Uncle Harry!" she heard Amy cry as Harry threw her over his shoulder.

"Uncle Harry," Molly said to herself. She couldn't help but smile as the words left her lips. She turned away from the window and went back to fixing lunch. She wasn't alone for very long when the door burst open and laughter filled the house.

"Mum, when's lunch going to be ready?" Ron asked plopping down at the kitchen table.

"Ron do you ever think of anything other than food?" Molly asked smiling.

"No," Charlie and Venus said together causing Harry to laugh and Ron to blush.

"I'm hungry too Grandma," Amy called from her place on Harry's shoulder.

"Well you'll all just have to wait. It'll be another thirty minutes at least, maybe another hour if you all continue to linger in my kitchen," Molly replied. "So out with the lot of you!"

"Well what will we do now?" Rose asked when they were all back outside sitting down on the grass.

"Yeah, I'm bored," Andrea added.

"Mummy, I'm hungry," Harriet piped up.

"Yes, Mummy, I'm hungry too," Charlie said, receiving a slap on the arm from his wife.

"Well we could talk about what Rosie wants for her birthday," Venus said, trying to take everyone's mind off of food.

"A broomstick!" Rose exclaimed smiling.

"I want one too Mummy," Harriet said suddenly.

"I want a broomstick," Amy said.

"Me too," Andrea added.

"I think you're all still a little too young to ride a broomstick," Ron said sensibly.

"But daddy," Rose whined, sending her father the look she knew he couldn't refuse.

"No way young lady," Venus said before Charlie could melt. "You need to set a good example for all of your cousins. We'll talk about this again next year."

"Can we talk about it again at Christmas?" Rose pleaded.

"We'll see," Charlie said.

"Uncle Harry, you're quiet," Rose pointed out.

"I'm just listening and learning," he replied with a smile.

"Do you like to fly?" Amy asked.

"I love it," Harry said, unable to keep the grin off his face at the memory.

"I bet Uncle Harry would buy me a broomstick," Rose said, while she crawled into his lap shooting her father a look.

"Actually I think I'd buy myself a broomstick first," Harry replied.

"Well you owe me four birthday presents," Rose informed him.

"Rose," her mother warned.

"Well he's missed all of my other birthday parties," she explained.

"She's right," Harry said with a grin.

"Oh you owe us three then," Amy informed him.

"I get two presents," Harriet exclaimed.

"Now girls, you're all being very greedy," Ron said, trying to fight back his smile.

"They're still right. I owe everyone lots of presents for the birthdays and Christmases I've missed," Harry said sadly.

"Oh I forgot about Christmas presents! What about Easter, do you give out Easter eggs too?" Rose said excitedly.

"Rosie, you need to stop before Uncle Harry decides he doesn't want to ever give you anything," Venus said.

"Oh don't do that Uncle Harry!" Rose exclaimed. "I promise, just one present is fine."

"Okay but I'll make you a deal. To make up for it, I'll buy you a broomstick whenever your parents think you're old enough to have one."

"Us too!" Andrea cried.

"Oy Harry, you're going to have your own Quidditch team!" Ron said laughing.

"I wonder if there's ever been an all female team," Venus mused.

"Nope, we'll just have to get to work on some boys," Charlie said as he grabbed his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Well, if it's for the sake of the team," Venus replied, her eyes sparkling.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Get a room!"

"Lunch is ready," Molly called from the house.

"Last one there is a giant squid!" Ron cried sending the crowd running towards the door at record pace. Charlie ended up being last when Venus tripped him giving the others a good head start.

"Oh Daddy don't touch me you're a giant squid!" Rose cried when her father came close to her.

"Me either!" Harriet exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't touch me either Daddy," Venus called to him, winking slightly.

"Now that's enough silliness, let's eat," Molly said as she set the food on the table. _"This is just what Harry always needed," _she thought as she watched him continue to joke with Rose about Charlie being a giant squid, "_A family."_

_

* * *

_

Later that evening Molly was cleaning up after dinner when Ginny appeared in her kitchen.

"Hullo Mum," Ginny said as she gave her mother a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hullo dear," Molly replied. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am," Ginny said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Why dear?" Ginny didn't answer, only led her into the living room. Molly couldn't help but laugh when she saw Harry fast asleep on the couch with Amy and Andrea lying on his chest. "Come on, dear, let's put Amy and Andrea to bed and let Harry sleep. They're staying here tonight; I gave Fred and Angelina the day off." After they had put the girls in bed, Ginny and Molly sat down in the kitchen with cups of tea.

"Mum, you have no idea how good it feels to be spending time with Harry again, regardless of how much he remembers," Ginny informed her mother.

"I can imagine," Molly said with a smile. "You should have seen him today; he's so good with the girls. I know he's going to be a wonderful father some day."

Ginny examined her teacup. "I think so."

Molly put her hand on top of her daughters. "Fate has a funny way of working things out. We might not always understand, but things will end up for the best."

"No! Don't hurt her! Hurt me! Just leave her alone!" Harry screamed from the other room. Ginny dropped her teacup and ran to where he was sleeping, her mother fast on her heels. "No! No!"

Ginny knelt at Harry's side and began to stroke his hair. "Shhh. It's okay Harry, everything's okay." Harry rolled over and opened his eyes, coming face to face with Ginny.

"What happened?" he asked sleepily.

"It was just a nightmare, just a little nightmare," she said soothingly.

"He was hurting you, I couldn't see it, but I could feel it," he said, his voice filled with worry.

"Don't worry, no one was hurting me," she said, trying to mask the concern in her voice. "Why don't we go home?"

"Alright," Harry responded meekly. Ginny helped him off the couch and led him to the fireplace.

"Good night, Mum" she called just before they disappeared in the fireplace.

When they arrived back at Ginny's flat, Harry was silent. Ginny tried to hide her concern for him, but gave in to her desire to try to ease his pain. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

Harry sat down on her couch and examined his hands. "It was like I could hear your screams and there was nothing I could do about it. I've had nightmares before, I've heard the people being tortured, but I've never been able to put a face with it before. That's what scared me so bad. It was like it was entirely my fault."

"It was just a dream Harry," Ginny said, sitting down beside him. She reached out and took his hands. "Only a dream."

"But it wasn't, was it? It's that night again. You were taken the same night I disappeared, you were hurt weren't you? I mean that was the other image I had, you covered in blood," Harry said, his voice ridden with guilt.

"Let's not talk about that right now," Ginny said. "It will only bring on more nightmares."

"We have to talk about it sometime," Harry responded quietly.

"I know, just not now. It's too late, we're both tired."

Harry let out a yawn. "Okay." Harry pulled Ginny's hand up to his mouth and gave it a small kiss. "Thank you for calming me down like that."

"It was my pleasure," Ginny replied, placing her hand on Harry's chest. Harry involuntarily twitched and quickly stood up.

"Right, well, good night then." Ginny watched as Harry hurried up the stairs.

"_What is he hiding? Why does he keep pulling away like that_?" Ginny wondered. She sighed and headed up to her own bedroom.

* * *

"Have you heard anything while I was gone?" Colin asked nervously.

"Nothing. The papers haven't even caught on to the fact that he doesn't have a memory. Unless of course he's already gotten it back," the brunette woman replied.

"No, if he knew what I had done, she would have come after me by now," Colin answered.

"Why would she come, why wouldn't he?"

"He wouldn't know where to find me the way she would. Besides, she's the one it's always been about. He was just a mere obstacle to obtaining what I want. She's a brilliant witch; if they figure out how I'm involved she'll put all the pieces together."

"What makes you think they won't figure it out without him getting his memory back?" the woman inquired.

Colin shrugged. "They might. That's why I have to act before they get off their high from having him back and start figuring out that things don't quite add up."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. But something that will give me Ginny forever, with or without Potter in the picture."

* * *

Ginny rolled over in her bed to turn off her alarm clock. "I hate early mornings," she said to no one. She got out of bed and jumped in the shower to try and wake herself up. When she got out she threw on her work robes and tied her hair back in a bun. "What I wouldn't give to take the day off and spend all day with Harry." With a groan she headed out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen.

"Morning," Harry said from his place at her kitchen table. Ginny looked at him, surprised to see him up so early in the morning. Reading her expression Harry shrugged. "I never really got back to sleep last night."

"Oh," Ginny paused unsure of how to react. "I'm definitely not a morning person. It's the one thing I hate about my job."

"You like your work then?"

"I love it. I love the feeling of power that comes with healing people. It makes me feel like I actually have control, and I could help the people I love if the situation ever came up..." her voice trailed off.

"Came up again you mean?" Harry asked quietly.

"I just wish there had been something I could have been able to do to help you that night. Hell, I wish there had been something I could have been able to do to help myself. I wish a lot of things were different, but they're not. All I can do is make myself as prepared as possible should anything like that ever happen again."

"I wish I could feel the same way instead of feeling so helpless," Harry said quietly.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really do have to get to work. What are you doing today?"

"I'm going over to Fred and George's shop, and then they're taking my out."

"Be careful, you never know what will happen with Fred and George," Ginny warned him.

"Oh, I'm sure they're harmless. I'll be fine."

"Famous last words. Just don't come crying to me if you end up with a tail or fur."

* * *

A/N Again thanks for all of your feedback. I've had a crazy weekend, but I'm hoping to make some forward progress with this story today. Coming up next: Harry gets drunk, visits an old friend, and has another memory. (By the way, the next chapter is another one that I completely rewrote in the middle of the week, and I'm still not 100 sure I like it. By the way, there was some foreshawowing for the upcoming chapter that nobody caught on to.) 


	9. Shopping and Visiting

Okay, sorry for the wait on this one, but I ended up rewriting it again. For some strange reason, inspiration has a bad habit of striking while I'm in class and there's nothing I can do about it. I had a good idea the other day in class, and last night was the first time I really had a chance to do anything about it. It did however, pretty much create an entire new chapter, so the next chapter may be a little while too.

* * *

Ginny apparated into her flat after a long day at work. "Harry, where are you?" she called, looking around for any sign of him. "Fred? George? If you're hiding from me it isn't funny!"

"I'm right here!" Harry called from the living room.

Ginny walked into the living room and saw him lying face down on the couch. "I'm going to kill Fred and George."

"They said you'd say that. So they dropped me off before they knew you'd be home. They showed me the best stuff though. It's fire that you can drink." Harry rolled off the couch and onto the floor and started laughing.

"I should have known they would have fed you Firewhiskey," Ginny said with a groan. "You're going to feel horrible tomorrow without a sobering or hangover charm."

"A whaty?" Harry asked, still laughing. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at him. She walked over the where he was and offered him a hand to help him up, but he was too strong for her and she fell on top of him. "Heeeeelllllllllllllloooooo," Harry said as Ginny lay on top of him.

"Hello yourself," Ginny responded quickly. She moved to get up but Harry grabbed hold of her waist. He reached up and pushed her hair out of her face and then pulled his head up and kissed her. She responded hungrily to his kiss and for a moment forgot about everything else going on. She was able to release years of pent up desire. She only regained her senses when she realized that she and Harry were in his bed. "Harry," she whispered, trying to pull herself away from him.

"Isn't this what you want?" Harry asked, kissing her neck.

"You're all I've ever wanted," Ginny said kissing him again, running her hands through his hair. "No! I mean yes this is what I want, but you're sloshed. You don't know what you're doing. And more importantly, you did magic to bring us to the bedroom." Finally she had succeeded in getting his attention.

"I did magic?" he asked pulling his mouth off of her body. Ginny nodded her head. "You mean that my magic brought both of us up the stairs, through my closed door, and on my bed?" Ginny couldn't help but smile as she nodded again. "So I can do magic without even trying?"

"Well you've done this before. It was actually one of the first things you did unintentionally. They said though you could only do it unintentionally if it was something you really wanted."

"So that must mean I really want you?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"You mean you don't know?" Ginny asked pulling away from him. "You don't know whether or not you want me after you magically moved me to your bed room?" Ginny's eyes flashed in anger.

"How could anyone not want you?" Harry teased as he rolled back on top of her. Ginny couldn't help but smile at him. It had been so long since she had felt his touch, and kissing him felt so good. He clasped her hands in his own. "We seem to fit together pretty well," Harry said, looking down at her from his position on top of her.

"Harry, you're doing it again," Ginny said quietly, gasping for breath.

"What am I doing?" he asked with a groan, rolling off of her.

"You were rubbing circles on my wrist. It was something you always used to do, I loved it. You're remembering things without even knowing it."

"But that's just it. It's not really remembering if I don't know it. So I have a few of my old habits, it doesn't mean I remember anything," Harry replied, groaning again in frustration.

"But it does mean that Harry's still in there somewhere. We just have to keep looking for him," Ginny answered, trying her best to comfort him.

"Will you lay here with me tonight and talk? Tell me more stories?" Harry asked.

"I would do anything for you. Never forget that." Harry smiled in response and pulled Ginny close to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they spent the night in each other's arms; Ginny telling Harry about their past.

* * *

"Ginny?" Harry asked quietly, trying to wake her up.

"Hmmm?" was her muffled reply.

"I've really got to use the bathroom and you're on my arm," Harry whispered in her ear.

Ginny snapped into consciousness and rolled over. It felt so good to wake up next to Harry. She watched him hurry off the bed and run to the bathroom. Ginny lay perfectly still on Harry's bed, not wanting to ruin the moment. It was the calmest she'd felt in years. When Harry came back into the room he looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry if I forced you into anything last night. I really was completely sloshed."

"No, if anything, I should have stopped you sooner. But last night it just felt like old times, like we were meant to be together like that. Whether or not you remember our history, you've got to find it hard to deny our chemistry."

Harry smiled at her. "You're right, being with you like that did feel right, I just don't remember why."

"I guess that's all I can ask from you right now."

"Gin? Do you have to work today?" She shook her head. "Well can we do something a little different today? I think I need some time to digest all of this information about my life."

"Actually, I did have something a little different planned today," Ginny informed him.

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"Well I need to go shopping for Rose's birthday present; her party is tomorrow and I'm afraid I've been too preoccupied to get any shopping done. And then there's someone who wants to see you, and I promised him I'd bring you by for dinner today," Ginny said with a smile.

"And who would this mystery person be?" Harry asked, his eyes lit with excitement.

"Actually it's supposed to be a surprise, so I'm not going to tell you," Ginny teased him. She paused, and her expression softened. "I do need to warn you though; time hasn't exactly been kind to him."

Harry looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know if anyone has told you this or not, but things just didn't suddenly become peaceful after you destroyed Voldemort. There were several other battles, and he was hurt pretty badly in one of them. He was really depressed, and well, he just hasn't been quite the same since. I'm hoping you'll be able to cheer him up some."

"Great, no pressure though, right?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't think about it like that. I think you'll really enjoy this."

* * *

Later that day Harry waited patiently as Ginny went from store to store looking for the perfect birthday present for her oldest niece. He was sure that she had dragged him into every store in Diagon Alley without making a single purchase. As they left another store empty handed, Harry let out a groan.

"What?" Ginny asked with a frown. "Is it so wrong for me to want to buy Rose the perfect present?" Harry rolled his eyes in response. "Okay then, hotshot, what are you getting her?"

Harry's face paled. "I keep forgetting I'm supposed to. Can I just sign my name on whatever you get her?"

Ginny laughed. "Oh no, not after all of this complaining. In fact, I think you should pick something out and I'll just sign my name on the card."

Harry couldn't help but grin. "Fine, I bet that I can find something in the next store we go in."

"Can I pick the store?"

"Sure, I'm sure I can find something she'd like in any store you pick," Harry bragged.

Ginny couldn't help but smirk. "Follow me." Ginny led Harry down the street and stopped in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Here?" Harry asked, his lack of confidence showing briefly.

"Would you care to back out of your bet?" Ginny asked.

Ginny's tone caused Harry's confidence to return. "I guarantee you I can find something a four year-old girl would like in this store." Harry strutted into the store, leaving Ginny grinning in his midst, sure of her own victory. Ginny entered the store and was admiring the newest model broom when Harry walked over to her triumphantly.

"Before you ask, she's too young to have a toy broomstick. The general age we Weasleys give those is five, especially for girls. Trust me, I would know," Ginny stated, confident that was what he had found.

"Too bad for you that's not what I found. We actually had the broomstick discussion the other day, and I think I promised to buy all of your nieces real broomsticks when they're old enough. This is brilliant though; it's a replica of a snitch, slightly bigger than a real one that flies low so you can catch it from the ground. It comes with a remote so you can adjust the speed at which it flies, so you can progressively make it go faster as you get better at catching it. And then there's a button on the switch that brings it back to the remote if even the slowest speed is too much for the child." Harry's grin broadened as Ginny looked at him in awe.

"It's perfect," Ginny said quietly.

"So I won?"

Ginny chuckled. "Yes, you won. I know when to admit defeat."

Harry's eyes flashed mischievously. "So what did I win?"

"Nothing. You failed to set the terms of your bet, therefore, you win nothing."

"That's not fair!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm not going to let you put your name on the card."

"So how do you intend on paying for it then?" Ginny asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry's face fell. "I don't have any money."

Guilt crept into Ginny's heart as she realized what she had brought up. "That's not entirely accurate," she said slowly. "Ron told you that you left your money to our family, right?" Harry nodded. "And he also told you about the Black family fortune. Well, all it would take is a trip to the bank to sign some papers and you'll have access to the vault. Then you can take out as much money as you wish. Actually, we really do need to take you to the bank."

"Can we do it now?" asked Harry. "I mean I know the bank's here, and I just feel like there are still so many loose ends I need to tie up."

Ginny nodded. "Just let me pay for this. It really is a brilliant gift. I should have let you pick something from the beginning."

Harry smiled at Ginny's attempts to lift his spirits. "Thanks."

* * *

Harry tentatively entered the bank with Ginny pushing him forward. He froze in his place and looked around the room, unsure of how to react to all of the goblins running around. "Ginny?" he whispered quietly, "Help!" Harry looked at her for some kind of guidance when he heard someone call her name. He turned around and saw a tall red head running towards them.

"Bill!" Ginny exclaimed throwing her arms around her brother's neck. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I think the better question is: how are you?"

"Better than I've been in a long time," she answered honestly.

Bill raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction. "Are you sure?"

"Things are hard, and I'm exhausted, but I'm good."

"Harry, good to see you again," Bill said, taking Harry's hand firmly in his own.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Egypt?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well Fleur and I are going to France for a few days, and I had to clear some things up here before we left," Bill explained.

"So you're missing Rose's party?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Charlie's already threatened to send dragons after me for it, but I promised my wife... She says that we spend all of our time with our family and none with hers. I guess she has a point. What are you guys doing here?" Bill looked over at Harry, as if he was sizing him up.

"Maybe you can help us," Ginny said, sensing an odd tension between her brother and Harry. "Harry needs to sign some papers for Sirius's will. Do you know where we should go?"

"I can take care of it for you," Bill replied. "I can go talk to someone, get the papers myself. Things will go a lot faster that way. Then I can give you the vault key and one of the goblins will take you down to the vault." Harry and Ginny followed Bill into a office and waited while Bill left to find the files they needed. He returned with a very thick folder. "Well this is a bit more complicated than I thought. It seems that in addition to whatever is in the vault, he also left you his family home. I'm afraid the house has been empty most of the time you've been gone, so there's no telling what kind of condition it's in."

"Well that's not too bad," Harry said.

"There's more. Apparently Sirius set up a trust fund for your first born child. Now I won't bore you with all of the details, but it seems like there was some kind of a time constraint left on the trust fund," Bill explained. He handed Harry a sheet of paper. "Here's the note he left explaining it."

"Harry, this is to ensure that you don't push everyone out of your life. Let people love you, and love them back. Now I'm not saying to run out and knock up the first witch you find; simply offering encouragement for you to have a family, Voldemort be damned. Consider this inspiration not to wallow alone in self pity for the rest of your life," Harry read aloud. He heard a sniffle beside him and turned to see tears streaming down Ginny's cheeks. "Gin?" he asked hesitantly, but she didn't respond. He reached out to take her hand, but she jumped up from her seat and ran out of the room.

"What did you do?" Bill accused.

"Nothing!" Harry exclaimed defensively.

"Well something had to set her off like that, and I know it wasn't me!"

"You know as much as I do, probably more," Harry replied sullenly. "Can I sign whatever I need to quickly so I can go make sure she's okay?"

"Why don't you sign, and I'll go look for her. I'll have one of the goblins come in and take you to the vault in a few minutes." Bill said, not leaving the topic open for discussion. He showed Harry where he needed to sign and went after Ginny. Bill finally found Ginny weeping in a deserted office. "Pumpkin, what's wrong?"

Ginny looked up and dried her eyes. "Nothing, I just got a little emotional back there." She forced a smile for her protective brother.

"Don't lie to me," Bill said gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Ginny snuggled up to him, cursing the fact that he could read her better than anyone. "It's just that hearing Sirius's letter brought back so many memories of everything I thought I lost."

"But Harry's back now," Bill said gently.

"Maybe his body is, but my Harry hasn't found his way back yet. I'm just working every day to help him and hoping that he comes soon."

"Well, I think you need a break from Harry; he's obviously upsetting you," Bill said.

"No, that will just make things worse. I need to keep doing this, no matter how hard it may be," Ginny replied firmly. "Let's go find Harry." They found Harry waiting uncomfortably in the lobby with a sack of money. He looked at Ginny questioningly, but she simply smiled at him. "Ready to go?" she asked and Harry nodded. "Bye Bill, see you soon!"

"Bye Gin, Harry. Keep safe."

* * *

Ginny led Harry out of Diagon Alley and into muggle London. She walked at a brisk pace, almost leaving Harry in her dust. As they continued to walk, the buildings became farther apart and soon they were facing a wood. Harry paused, but continued to follow Ginny as she walked silently amongst the trees, darting here and there. Just as Harry was about to give up, Ginny stopped so abruptly Harry walked right into her. He looked around his new setting; a small rundown cottage in a clearing of the forest. He felt Ginny's hand on the small of his back, guiding him towards the cottage. As he hesitantly made his way forward he noticed an old man sitting in a rocking chair on the porch, accompanied by a snowy white owl. Upon closer inspection, the man appeared to be younger than Harry had first guessed, but he looked like stress had taken years off his life. When they reached the porch, Harry could see the man's eyes were glistening with tears.

"Hello Remus," Ginny said softly. "And Hedwig," she added with a laugh when the owl hooted at her. "Harry, this is Remus Lupin."

"Hello," Harry said, extending his hand to the other man. "You were friends with my father."

With that comment the tears began to fall from Lupin's eyes and streamed down his cheeks. He met Harry's hand with his own. "Yes, yes I was."

"Why don't we go inside and talk," Ginny suggested, leading the men into the house.

When they had all settled down in the living room and Ginny had made a pot of tea Lupin began to speak. "Harry, I'm sorry I'm so emotional, but seeing you means so much to me. I loved your father and godfather like brothers, and losing both of them in the wars was so hard for me. Not to mention being betrayed by one of our friends. But I was able to move on as long as I maintained some kind of hope. You, Harry, were that hope." He paused to wipe the tears from his face. "I never had an easy life, being a werewolf and all, but having friends who loved me despite that made everything worth it. But I lost them, and then I lost you. I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for your death, even though I think just about everyone felt that way at first."

"Why would you be responsible for my death?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Because it was my job to train you that year. I felt like I didn't do my job sufficiently. I just wanted to apologize for that."

"I'm sure that your apology is completely unnecessary. I don't really remember much, but I know that you cared about me. I know that you did everything in your power to help me," Harry assured him.

"You did," Ginny added. "You helped me too. You were one of the only people who was suffering like I was when we thought Harry died. Not only did you help to sharpen my magical skills, but you were there for me as a friend when I was mourning."

"You helped me as much as I helped you," Lupin said with a sad smile. "You shouldn't have had to; I'm an adult."

"You're an adult who lost all of the people in his life who were important to him because of the same person; you had every right to feel depressed," Ginny spoke up, by now her own tears flowing freely.

"I hate that I did this to everyone," Harry said quietly.

"I didn't bring all of this up to make you feel guilty," Lupin said quickly. "I just had to get that off my chest so it would stop eating me up inside. I don't know how many times I've made that speech to your memorial."

"If we keep this up we're going to be wallowing in our tears all day," Ginny said, forcing a smile. "Why don't we go ahead and eat dinner?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I've got a roast in the oven; it should be ready in just a minute," Lupin said, walking into the kitchen.

A few minutes later they sat down at the table, filling their plates with hot food. They sat in silence, eating their lunch for several minutes when Lupin spoke up again. "You know, we always used to say that you looked so much like your father, but now I think the resemblance to your mother is uncanny."

Harry couldn't help but grin. "You think so?"

"Oh yes. I've always known you had her eyes, but your other features look more like hers now too. You're not the same skinny boy I knew; you've grown into a real man."

"Thanks," Harry replied, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Your father was always quite the trouble maker, but your mum was always able to keep him in check. He always stood up for what he felt was right; even if it meant getting in a fight. Your mum, on the other hand, I think I only saw her lose control of her temper once, and it was for a damned good reason."

"I wish I could remember them," Harry mused.

"Honestly Harry, you wouldn't remember much about them even if you had your memories. They did die when you were only a year old," Lupin said gently.

"There's a way you can know more about them, though," Ginny piped up. "I have something that once belonged to you; a gift from Sirius."

"I was wondering what happened to that," Lupin said, his eyes sparkling.

"Do you care to let me in on what that is?" Harry asked, growing impatient.

"You see, for your sixteenth birthday present, Sirius stored some of his memories of your parents in a journal that you could look at. He died before he had a chance to finish it, so there aren't many memories in there, but there are enough to see how much your parents loved each other," Lupin told him with a smile.

"The journal's full," Ginny said quietly, not looking either man in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Lupin asked curiously.

Ginny finally looked up. "Well, you see, I tracked down the people who helped Sirius make the journal and they showed me how to store my own memories. I added a lot of my favorite memories with Harry, so I had a sort of sanctuary where I could be with him again."

Harry looked at her, barely able to contain his excitement. "You mean I can see the things that happened in my past?"

"Yes," Ginny replied sheepishly.

"Why didn't you mention this before now?"

"I don't know, I didn't know how you'd take it, and the events are from my perspective, not yours," she mumbled.

"Ginny can we look at some when we go home?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at his anticipation. "Yes."

"Well then I won't keep you two any longer," Lupin said with a smile.

"No! I mean we don't have to rush out," Harry stammered, embarrassed by his lack of courtesy.

"Go ahead, its fine. Just having you here at all means the world to me. I know I'll see you again soon," Lupin assured him.

Harry jumped up from the table. "Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" Ginny asked as she pulled the worn green notebook from her desk. Harry nodded eagerly. She opened the book to the middle and tapped the page with her wand. "Memoritas!"

Harry looked around the cozy room he and Ginny were now standing in. "Where are we?" he whispered, unsure of how to act.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room. Don't worry, no one can see or hear us. We're just observing." Ginny pointed Harry's direction to two people sitting in the corner. Harry recognized himself and Ginny, both looking much younger. He heard the memory version of her speak up.

"_Harry, I know you don't like to talk about V-Voldemort, and Merlin knows neither do I, but it's a common bond we share. I want to be prepared for the next time I have to face him. I want to learn extra lessons with you."_  
  
_"Ginny, there's something you don't know. Last year, the prophecy, I have to kill him, or be killed by him. That's what it all comes down to. Me or him." _Harry observed the young Ginny take his hand. He could see her eyes were filled with tears._ "I haven't told anyone. But, I wanted you to know because, well, I really like you, and I would really like to get to know you better. But before I can ask you anything you need to be completely aware of my situation."  
  
"Harry," _young Ginny began as the tears started flowing down her cheeks_. "I've always liked you. All admit, at first it was because you were the boy-who-lived, but then it became because you were the boy who saved lives, the boy who was loyal to his friends, the boy who would risk his life for others. So, I would love to get to know you better. I don't care what you have to face, I only care about you."  
  
_Young Harry began to smile_. "Well then I don't see any reason why you can't take lessons with me. You just have to promise me one thing; you won't tell anyone about, um, getting to know me better. It'll only paint a target on your back and I can't have that. We can tell our close friends, you know Hermione and Ron, when we're ready, but don't fight me on this. It's for the best."  
  
"I'll promise not to tell if you promise me that you'll never push me away for my own good."_

_"I promise. But we've got to leave now or else we're going to be late for Moony." _Harry watched as the young couple stood up and embraced each other, as if the simple gesture was taking all of the pain away from their lives. The image faded away and Harry and Ginny were back in Ginny's flat.

"Is that it?" Harry asked disappointed, sitting down on Ginny's couch.

"That's all for that memory, but there are others," Ginny replied with a smile. She paused, noticing the strange look on Harry's face. "What's wrong?"

"I felt like as long as you were in my arms everything would be okay. It felt like you were taking away my pain. It felt like by simply telling you what I had been hiding a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders," he answered in a foreign, far off voice.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

"But we had to go, and then Colin came in the room as we were leaving and we didn't want to tell anyone yet," Harry continued. Ginny walked over to where Harry was sitting, tears streaming down her cheeks and collapsed in front of him on her knees.

"You remember?"

"Only what I told you." Harry's voice still sounded as if he wasn't sure what he was saying.

"But it's something." Ginny's head dropped and she placed it on Harry's knee as she wept tears of joy. After a few moments she looked up when she realized Harry wasn't saying anything. "What's wrong?"

"It feels so strange, to have a memory that's real and not about pain and suffering. But at the same time, it's like I found the first piece of the puzzle, and the rest are still in the box in a jumble. I think I had expected it to all come pouring back at once."

Ginny reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "With as serious as your condition is, we never knew exactly what to expect. We'll just have to keep taking baby steps, not force anything."

"What if that's all I ever have again, just bits and pieces?" Harry asked quietly.

"Then we'll all be happy you even have that. You can't forget that there are two different things working on keeping your memories locked away. We don't know which memories were actually erased," Ginny reminded him gently.

"This didn't even come on its own though, I had to see it happen before I remembered anything about it."

"It doesn't matter. I'll show you as much as you want me to, and I'm sure Ron and Hermione will do the same thing if you want," Ginny said, looking up at him from her place on the floor. "I'll do whatever you think will help you."

Harry stood up from the couch and pulled Ginny up from the floor. "Will you just lay with me again? It's been such a long and emotional day and I don't want to be alone right now." Ginny nodded, and Harry slipped his arm behind her back and led her up to his bedroom.

* * *

Okay, I hope this chapter is up to your standards. This was the quickest I've written something and posted it with this story. Your reviews were what inspired the meeting with Lupin, and then I decided to bring my notebook back. And then of course I had completely forgotten about Rose's birthday, but I had some ideas about that in class today. To clarify something else, when I said you don't know who the woman with Colin is, I meant you REALLY don't know. You'll find out soon enough. Thanks again for all of your support, it really is what's keeping me going.


	10. Rose's birthday

A/N Sorry for the bit of a delay. I had another test, stupid professors. Of course tonight I managed to knock the u off my keyboard. I'm not sure what kind of affect it'll have on my updating.... hopefully I'll get it fixed this weekend.

* * *

As the first sign of day break peaked through the window, Ginny cracked her eyes open and sighed. She didn't know it was possible to feel so complete just lying in bed with someone. She snuggled closer to Harry and enjoyed the final moments of heaven before reality set back in; the reality where Harry barely remembered their history, their love. She felt him release a sigh of his own and tighten his grip around her waist. _"This really is heaven,"_ she thought contently. A few moments later Ginny's alarm clock went off, causing both of them to jump. Ginny quickly reached over and turned it off, and then settled back in bed next to Harry.

"Good morning," Harry said sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"Sure is," Ginny replied, clasping his hand in her own.

"What time is it?"

"Around seven," Ginny answered with a groan.

"And why are we up so early?" Harry asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Because we're due at the Burrow around 10 for Rose's birthday party," Ginny paused and grinned at him, "and it looks like it will take you all the time you can get to look presentable."

"I resent that," Harry said. He didn't give her a chance to respond before he started tickling her. She squealed under his touch and tried to free herself from his grasp to no avail. "Take it back," Harry said laughing.

"I take it back I take it back!" Ginny screamed through her giggles.

Harry stopped tickling her and hopped off the bed. "Good." Ginny watched him walk out of her room only to reappear in her doorway seconds later. "Gin?"

Ginny could tell by the expression on his face that something was bothering him. "Yes Harry?"

"Is what we're doing wrong?" Ginny tried her hardest not to let her heart break as he paused. "I mean you do still have a boyfriend and I'm not sure he'd appreciate this."

Relief swept across Ginny's face. "I wouldn't still have a boyfriend if he was in the country. I would have broken things off as soon as you came back. It's only a mere technicality right now."

"Oh," Harry said quietly. "I still can't help but feel guilty. I mean I know we haven't really done anything wrong, other than a little drunken snogging, but the guy does have feelings."

"I know, and now that you mention it I feel a little guilty too. However, Colin's always been fully aware that you were the love of my life, and I think he'll understand whenever he gets back. In fact, no one in my family understands why I've stayed with him as long as I have."

"You haven't heard from him?"

Ginny shrugged. "It's normal when he's gone on assignment. They don't keep him gone any longer than they need to, but he's normally constantly busy the entire time he's gone."

"Oh," Harry walked over to where Ginny was still sitting on her bed and took her hand in his own. "I'd feel better though if we just focused on getting my memories back and not, um, us, until you've had a chance to talk to him."

Ginny smiled at him. "I completely understand and agree. We do need to get ready for the party, but if we hurry, I think we have time to look at another memory before we have to leave if you want."

"That'd be wonderful!" Harry exclaimed and hurried out of the room.

After they were both dressed and had eaten breakfast, they went into the living room and pulled out the green notebook. Ginny opened it and pulled out her wand. "Memoritas!"

Harry looked at his new surroundings and saw that he was in a bedroom with two beds. He and Ginny were sitting on one of the beds, both shyly holding packages.

"This was Christmas the year we were dating," Ginny told him right before the memory version of herself handed the memory version of Harry a package and started to speak.

_"Go ahead, open it. It's not much, but it's something I thought you would like." _YoungHarry gently opened the package and revealed a small replica of a golden snitch_. "It opens." _Harry watched as a picture was projected into the air above the snitch. _"I couldn't find a picture of just the two of us for obvious reasons, but in some ways, I think this is better."  
  
"I love it," _young Harry said, kissing her on the cheek._ "Now do mine." _Harry watched as the memory version of Ginny opened a small box to reveal a gold heart shaped locket with two emeralds on it

_"It's beautiful."  
  
"Open it," _young Harry prompted her._  
  
"To Ginny, All my love, Harry," _young Ginny read._  
  
"I had it engraved on the inside so no one would know that it was from me." _Harry watched as panic grew on the expression of the other version of himself._ "You don't have to wear it if you don't like it."  
  
"No, Harry, that's not it at all! I love it!"  
  
"Oh, well I've never bought jewelry before, so I wasn't sure."  
  
"I was just surprised by what it said, that's all."  
  
"Are you really? Because I know I've never actually said it, but I do. I love you Ginny." _Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched it intimate exchange._  
  
"I love you too, you know I always have. But now, in a different way than I used to. I just never expected you to love me too." _Harry chuckled as he watched young Ginny's face break out into a huge grin. _"Say it again!"  
  
"I love you Ginny Weasley."  
  
"And I love you, Harry Potter." _Harry watched young Ginny lean forward and give young Harry a very sweet, very gentle kiss and then cuddle up next to him._ "Good night."  
  
"Good night, love."_

When the memory was gone Harry walked over to where Ginny was standing. She stood still, unsure of what he was going to do. He reached for her and cupped her chin in his hand, before sliding his hand to the neck of her shirt. He dipped a finger below the neckline and pulled out the golden locket he had just watched himself give her.

Ginny couldn't help but blush. "I wear it every day. I always have."

"I couldn't believe your parents were letting us sleep in the same room. I was so grateful that I could have you in my arms as much as I wanted, even though your brothers were doing everything in their power to keep us apart. I was feeling so weak, and being with you gave me strength. You made me feel strong when I had nothing," Harry paused then looked confused. "Why was I so weak? And why did everyone think I was dead?"

"This was right after you healed from the poison. Dumbledore spread a rumor that you were dead so you could enjoy Christmas in peace," Ginny explained softly, fighting back her tears of joy. They were standing so close Ginny could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Oh," Harry responded, his voice barely above a whisper.

"We really should head to the Burrow," Ginny said, her voice barely audible. She reluctantly stepped back, and led him to the fireplace. "After you."

* * *

Harry and Ginny arrived to find an empty Burrow. The mountain of presents in the living room indicated that people couldn't be far. They made their way to the back yard, where they discovered they were the last ones to arrive. The Weasley clan was gathered around the picnic table, all of their mouths stuffed with food.

"I see you started without us," Ginny said as they approached the table.

"You're late," Charlie growled with his mouth full.

"Hush!" Molly exclaimed. "They're only a few minutes late! Ginny, Harry, grab a plate and dig in before it's all gone!" They complied and before too long everyone was sitting at the table with full bellies.

"Delicious as always Molly," Alicia told her mother-in-law.

"Thank you dear," Molly replied with a smile.

"Is it time for presents now?" Rose asked, running in circles around the table.

"I think someone's had a little too much sugar," Venus said smiling. She flicked her wand and summoned the presents from the house. "Have fun Rosie." Rose whooped with joy and settled down on the ground with all of her cousins sitting around her. She began to tear through the packages, taking time to admire each one before turning to the next gift. Finally she had gone through most of them until there were only two left.

"This one's from Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny," Rose informed her family. "Wait, that's not fair, they shouldn't be able to give me a gift together. They're not married or anything." Harry and Ginny both blushed.

"Young lady what did we tell you about being greedy," Charlie scolded her.

"Sorry," she muttered before turning her attention back to the package in front of her. She pulled out the present and her face lit in a smile. "Thank you thank you!" she exclaimed while giving Harry and Ginny hugs. Harry walked over to where she had left the golden snitch and picked up the remote. He activated the golden snitch and in a few seconds captured it. He repeated the process several times as if he was entranced by flying object.

"Oy Harry!" Fred called to him, "Why don't you give the kids a turn."

Harry blushed. "Sorry!" He set the snitch free and six little girls chased after it. The adults watched as the girls ran around the back yard chasing the snitch.

"Hey where did it go?" Amy cried, looking around the yard.

"I don't know! Mummy!" Andrea called.

"I don't see it sweetheart," Angelina answered, scanning the yard for the snitch.

"You didn't steal it again, did you Uncle Harry?" Jessica asked.

"Nope, I was enjoying watching you chase it," Harry replied.

Rose stuck out her bottom lip and looked like she was about to cry. "Well where did it go!"

Harry was about to suggest calling it back by the remote when Harriet walked over to him and held out her hands. She was holding the struggling snitch. "I found it!" Harry called to the others. "It seems like this one has a lot of potential!"

"Oh my," Ron called when he saw Harriet holding the snitch. "A natural. She beat out all of her older cousins."

"She can be the seeker, I want to be a chaser," Julie announced.

"Me too!" Jessica piped up.

Sensing a war for Quidditch positions was about to break out, Hermione changed the subject. "Rose, you still have one more present to open."

"It's from me and Uncle Fred," George told her.

Rose picked up the package as if it were a dead animal and handed it to her father. "You open it. I remember what happened when Uncle Ron opened his last present from Uncle Fred and Uncle George."

Charlie chuckled. "I'll open it. Fred and George know what will happen to them if anything happens to me." Charlie opened the packed and pulled out what looked like six wands. "What is this?"

"Our latest creation. We call them It Sticks. It's our version of tag. You set a certain number of people as 'it' and then they chase the other people around. You tag them with the wands and it turns their clothes a different color. The last person left with normal colored clothes win," Fred explained.

"Oh, but the second time you get tagged with a wand your clothes go back to normal," George added.

"Sounds complicated," Venus said with a frown.

"Not really," Fred said, tossing a wand to Rose, Amy, and Harry. He reached around and tapped Ron on the shoulder with one of the remaining wands. All of Ron's clothes turned bright pink.

"Hey!" Ron cried. "Tap me again, turn them back!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Fred cried and took off. That was all the motivation the others needed to start chasing each other around the backyard. Molly and Hermione made a graceful exit back into the house to clean up the dishes while the others played.

Ginny stood on one side of the picnic table while Harry stared her down from the other. "You thinking about tagging me Potter?" Ginny taunted him.

"Yes, I think that pink would go very nicely with your hair," Harry responded.

"You couldn't catch me if you wanted to," Ginny called as she took off towards the pond. Harry chased after her, and before they knew it, they had left the party behind. They were both out of breath and Ginny stopped by the edge of the pond, making sure Harry remained a few feet behind her. "Give?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Nope," Harry replied, slowly walking towards her.

"Well what do you intend to do once you've caught me?" Ginny asked coyly. Harry didn't answer, just continued to close the space between them. When he was within distance to tag her, Ginny reached forward and pushed Harry backwards, causing him to stumble and fall into the pond. Ginny laughed as Harry let out a yelp, but stopped when she watched almost in slow motion as a look of pure terror crossed his face as he fell. He stayed under the water for a few moments before reemerging. He stood frozen in waist deep water, trembling. "Harry?" she asked hesitantly. "Harry, get out of the water, its cold. You'll get sick." She extended her hand and he took it, his face still filled with fear. She gently led him to the bank of the pond and sat him down. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes." He didn't respond, so she reached for his shirt and pulled it off over his head. As soon as Harry realized what she had done, he pulled his knees up to try and cover his chest.

"Give me back my shirt," Harry said quietly.

"No," Ginny responded as she moved his legs away. She couldn't help but gasp as she saw the scars on his chest. She slowly ran her fingers over them while Harry closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"See? I know they're hideous," Harry said when she had traced all of his visible scars.

Ginny shook her head. "They are the farthest thing from hideous. These scars show everything you did to save me." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the scar over his heart. "These scars make you who you are, and I love who you are." She kissed the scar on the right side of his ribcage. "These scars show how much you used to love me." She kissed the scar above his right hip. Harry gently ran his hand along Ginny's arm. "You see? This stuff doesn't matter to me. This just shows me that you had to face a long journey to come back to me." Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and he could see that she was speaking from her heart. He leaned forward and placed a very gentle kiss on her forehead.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he whispered as she cuddled up next to him.

"More than you know," she answered. Harry leaned down and gave her another gentle kiss, but this time on the lips. The drunken kiss Harry had given her had been full of passion and lust, but this one was different; this one was genuine. Harry tightened his arm around Ginny as he deepened the kiss. She gladly granted his tongue entrance into her mouth. She broke their kiss only to trail kisses down his neck while he played with her hair. Harry let out a moan and pulled Ginny around so he was lying on top of her and met her mouth with his again. Ginny stroked her hands over Harry's bare back, not flinching when she discovered new scars. Harry's hands had just found the edge of Ginny's shirt when they heard giggles.

"Shit," Harry whispered as he quickly rolled off of Ginny and grabbed his shirt.

Ginny looked around. "It looks like our spies have run back to go tattle on us."

Harry laughed. "Wasn't it just this morning we were talking about not doing that for now?"

"Yeah... I don't regret it though."

Harry sighed. "I can't help but feel guilty."

"Don't. If it'll make you feel better I'll write Colin a letter and break it off as soon as we go home tonight." Ginny moved over to where Harry was sitting and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Everyone will know where we are and what we were doing in a few minutes, we might as well enjoy this time."

"Well if you insist," Harry replied with a smile as he pulled her closer. "Will you do something for me?"

"Sure Harry, whatever you want."

"Well, will you tell me about your life, meaning your life after I disappeared?" Ginny let out a groan. "Well that's the last time I agree to anything before knowing what it is." Harry smirked at her. "Well, I wasn't in great shape after the final battle. I spent several days unconscious in the hospital. When I woke up, the only thing I wanted was to see you. I was completely devastated when they told me you were dead. I didn't go back to school to finish the year, and I told Mum I wasn't going back to finish the next two years either. Being there was just like a constant reminder that you weren't there. Mum was furious with me. Finally we came to an agreement. I would go live with Venus and help her with the baby and she would teach me. Charlie was still off doing order work, and Venus wasn't ready to leave the baby yet. It worked out really well actually. I ended up finishing two years worth of school in about a year. After that I went with Hermione to learn how to become a healer. I spent the better part of the next three years doing that. She and I both just started working a St. Mungo's a couple of months ago. When Dumbledore told me that you had sacrificed your life for my own, I was determined to make something of my life, so I turned all of my attention to my school work."

"Wow."

"Thanks," Ginny replied with a smile.

"No, wow, you have to be the most boring person I've ever met!" Harry teased her. "There has to be something interesting in there somewhere."

"Well all of our lives aren't book worthy. Honestly, I just wanted to stay focused on what was important to me. I lost my childhood that day on the cliffs; I was the oldest fifteen year-old I've ever met. Anyway, last year Colin asked me out for the umpteenth time, and due to Mum's constant nagging, I finally agreed. He's been my best friend since my second year at school, so I was comfortable with him. He's loved me for a long time, and I love him. I was just never in love with him. I figured if I couldn't be in love I might as well be with someone that I loved."

"That may be the saddest thing I've ever heard," Harry responded bluntly.

Ginny shrugged. "I believe that everybody gets one great love in their life, I just happened to find mine and lose mine early in life."

"I'm sorry," Harry replied lamely.

"Don't be. You gave me the happiest year of my life and you motivated me to do something with what was left of it. You've done nothing but make my life better." Ginny was trying to keep herself calm, but all of the talking was just depressing her. Her mind kept drifting back to Harry's last week; to Harry's last day; to Harry's last hour. She shook her head. She had to keep her mind from going back to those cliffs. She lost too much there to think about it.

"Ginny," Harry interrupted her thoughts. "We should probably head back."

"Okay," Ginny replied, surprised at his quick change of subject. She stood up from the ground and offered him a hand. "It's time to face my family."

Harry extended his arm and she took it smiling. "Let's go."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed my chapter. I had originally written chapters 1-9, but then I made 5.5, 6.5, 7.5, and I'm currently working on 7.7. I'm much happier with my story the way it is now though! Keep your feedback coming, I can't tell you how much you guys have inspired me. Thanks so much! (By the way, I think that writing these two stories has helped to stop my excessive use of the word y'all. For some reason I just can't see Harry or Ginny using it!)


	11. The Need to Talk

A/N (Hangs head) Sorry for the wait. I come with a long list of excuses: I went home this weekend for a doctors appointment, I had three quizzes today, and I had a pretty bad case of writer's block. Don't worry though, I worked through that in class today! Now I swear you guys can read my mind; you have the uncanny talent of asking about things that I'm going to address in my next chapter. I actually oringally brought up the night on the cliffs sooner, but when I kept adding chapters it kept getting pushed back. But here's the start of it.

* * *

Molly Weasley was enjoying her time with her family. She was a little overwhelmed, but that was to be expected with the number of people she was currently playing host for. She had just finished cleaning up the kitchen with the help of Hermione when three of her granddaughters burst into the kitchen giggling profusely. She looked at them cautiously.

"Is the game over?" she asked.

"That's not a fun game to play with grownups," Rose announced.

"Yeah, they all stopped playing," Julie added.

"Well what are they doing now?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Uncle Ron, Aunt Alicia, and Aunt Angelina are flying," Rose explained.

"And Grandpa, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Venus are playing with Harriet, cause she's too little to keep us with us," Amy added.

"Where are Jessica and Andrea?" Molly asked.

"They're trying to convince Daddy to take them for a ride," Amy replied.

"Don't worry Grandma; we know they won't agree to it. If we thought they would we'd be there too," Rose said.

Molly chuckled. "Well that makes everyone accounted for but Harry and Ginny." All three of her granddaughters burst into another fit of giggles. "What?"

"Now if it's that funny you really should let us in on the joke," Hermione said, itching with curiosity.

"Well," Rose started but stopped when she was overcome with giggles.

"We know where they are too," Amy added but soon she couldn't speak through her giggles either.

"Well tell us!" Hermione urged them impatiently.

"They're by the pond. And they were KISSING!" Julie told them, yelling the last word.

"And Uncle Harry was wet," Rose added, still giggling.

"And he didn't have a shirt on!" Amy said, jumping up and down.

"And he looked like he was about to crush Aunt Ginny!" Julie said, finishing their story.

"Alright girls, that's enough," Molly said, trying to hide her smile. "Unless you all want to take naps, I suggest you go back outside. Go tell you sisters to give up on getting a ride." She shooed them out of the house and collapsed at the kitchen table across from Hermione.

"Wow," Hermione said. "It's really happening for them again."

"Well they haven't said anything to me yet," Molly said cautiously. "I'm not going to get too excited, but I do have to admit I haven't seen Ginny this happy in years."

"I feel like we didn't only get Harry back, but we got Ginny back as well," Hermione said happily. As if on cue, the door opened again and Harry and Ginny walked in looking sheepish. "Why are you wet?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Someone pushed me in the pond," Harry said, elbowing Ginny.

A look of concern washed over Molly's face. "Are you okay dear?" she asked knowingly.

"I wasn't at first, but Ginny made it okay," Harry said quietly.

"Oh and how did she do that?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Mouth to mouth," Ginny answered grinning. Her mother looked at her confused and horrified. "Muggle thing Mum."

"You two sticking around for much longer, or do you have other things to do?" Hermione asked grinning.

"Leaving soon," Ginny replied. "I've got a letter to write."

"Hermione are you going to be home tomorrow?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I wanted to come spend some time with you, talk about things," Harry replied nonchalantly.

"That's fine, you can come over after lunch if you'd like."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said, ignoring the strange look Ginny was giving him.

"Well I guess we'll say our goodbyes and then get going," Ginny said. "Come on Harry, let's go outside." A few minutes later Harry and Ginny came back inside followed by Arthur.

"Before you go, I need to talk to you about some things, Harry," Arthur said, sitting down at the table while motioning for Harry to do the same.

"About what?" Harry asked, taking a seat.

"Well for one thing, the Ministry is throwing a fit wanting to have a banquet or ball in your honor."

Harry groaned. "Is it something I have to do?"

"Well technically, no, but it would mean the world to everyone. They all want to show you their appreciation for what you did," Arthur explained gently.

Hermione took Harry's pause as an opportunity to speak up. "All of your friends are dying to see you as well. Ron and I have been flooded with owls inquiring about you."

"Goody," Harry said sarcastically. "It sounds like a bloody brilliant time; being paraded around a room for a bunch of people I don't remember. I can't wait to see the look of disappointment on everyone's faces when they realize I don't have the slightest clue who they are."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, appalled at the way he was talking to her father and Hermione.

"Honestly though! I can barely remember anything, and you know what it takes to get me to remember." He paused, ignoring the strange looks everyone but Ginny was giving him. "No offense, but being around the lot of you is still a little overwhelming."

"It's not a problem Harry; it can wait a bit longer. I guess it wouldn't be the best idea since I've been working overtime trying to keep people away from you so no one figures out you don't have your memory. There is something else I need you to do though," Arthur said.

Harry sighed. "What?"

"I need you to talk to the MLES about what you remember from that night. They've obviously reopened your case since you're not dead, but they were willing to put it on the backburner as a favor to me, since you're alive and Malfoy is, well, dead."

Harry glanced at Ginny nervously. "I don't think I'd be much help. I don't really remember much." It was a lie Ginny knew all too well.

"They'll still need to talk to you," Arthur said gently.

"Whatever," was the only reply Harry could muster.

"I think we should go," Ginny said.

"I agree," Harry said, and then paused. "Can I still come to see you tomorrow Hermione?"

"Of course."

"Well, bye then."

* * *

When they arrived at Ginny's flat, Harry and Ginny were both emotionally worn out.

Harry looked at Ginny questioningly. "Tell me about that night."

"I can't do it right now, I need to write Colin and I'm really tired." Ginny's gaze met Harry's and she felt like he was peering into her mind. She quickly broke the stare and turned her back to him.

Harry sighed and dropped the subject. "Is there somewhere I can go to fly and clear out my head?"

"Sure. This is a wizarding neighborhood. You know that park down the street?" Harry nodded. "Well it's zoned for flying. Muggles can't see you there."

"Can I use your broom?"

"Yeah, it's in the closet by the door."

"I won't be long," Harry told her. He pause before he left the room, as if he was questioning whether or not he should kiss her goodbye. He sighed again and left the flat without another word.

When he was gone Ginny sat down at her desk, silent tears running down her cheeks. "I never wanted to have to think about that night again," she whispered to herself. She sat still for a few moments before pulling out a piece of parchment and quill. She tried to think of what she was going to say to Colin. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

After almost an hour of writing and rewriting Ginny sat back to read the final product.

_Dear Colin,_

_I wish you were here. You're the person I always talked to about this kind of thing, although I guess this time is different. I know you know Harry is back, though I'm not sure if you know that he's been living with me. There's no easy way to say this, I wish I could be talking to you about it in person. You know better than anyone how much he's always meant to me; how much he still does. I never should have gone out with you while I was still so much in love with him. I just didn't see the harm in it when I thought he was dead. I know now that it was wrong. I love you so much, but not the way I love him. I've never loved anyone the way I love him. I'm sorry. I still want you in my life, I can't picture it without you, but that decision is yours. I understand if you won't have me. Either way, please come see me when you get back, we really need to speak in person._

_With love,_

_Ginny_

"This will have to do," Ginny said, noticing the time. She apparated to the post, catching them just before they closed. When she arrived back in her flat, she found Harry sprawled out lazily on her couch.

"What's for dinner?" Ginny threw a pillow at him.

"Depends on what you're cooking," she replied.

"In that case we're eating the leftovers your Mum sent home with me. She doesn't have much faith in your cooking abilities and she didn't want me to stave," Harry teased her. She slapped his arm playfully. "I'm glad you're in a better mood."

"Well I finished my letter and got it sent off. I guess I just feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders, although writing a letter was definitely the coward's way out of the situation."

"Tell me what's really bothering you," Harry begged quietly.

"I can't," Ginny whispered, looking away from him.

"Can't or won't?" Harry asked.

"Both." Ginny's voice trembled and tears filled her eyes.

"If it involves me I have a right to know."

"Not now Harry, please not now." Ginny walked away from him and towards the stairs. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to just go to bed."

"Fine." Harry didn't attempt to hide the anger in his voice.

"I'll probably be at work by the time you get up tomorrow. Have fun with Hermione." Guilt seeped through Ginny's words, but Harry didn't notice in his temper. When she disappeared into her bedroom Harry punched the couch in frustration.

"You should be the one telling me this, I shouldn't have to go ask someone else," he muttered angrily. He forgot about his rumbling stomach and went to his own bedroom, slamming the door in the process.

* * *

"Harry! It's so good to see you. Is Ginny with you?" Hermione asked her friend as he stepped out of her fireplace.

"No, is anyone else here?" he asked looking around the living room.

"Just me and Jamie. Is something wrong?" Hermione asked concerned.

"You tell me. What is it that's so big Ginny can't stand to tell me?"

"Harry, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Why don't you start from the beginning," Hermione said gently, offering Harry a chair.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"I can't tell you anything if I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione replied, careful not to lose her cool.

"Do I have a child?" Harry asked bluntly, staring at Hermione's face to gage her reaction.

"You have to believe me Harry when I say no."

Harry let out a groan. "I believe you. I haven't told anyone, but I've been trying to practice reading people's minds ever since they told me I used to be able to."

"Harry that's a bit invasive," Hermione scolded him.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. It was like they told me I had the best toy in the world, but I couldn't play with it. I didn't know how else to work on it," Harry explained. "But at least I know you're telling me the truth. For a moment there I was freaking out."

"Harry what put that thought in your mind?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry looked at the floor. "Well I asked Ginny to tell me about the four years of her life after I disappeared."

"Not a very happy or interesting story," Hermione interjected.

"I agree. But the weird thing was, her thoughts kept straying from what she was saying. I'm not completely sure, but I kept hearing her think about a baby. I didn't know whose or when or anything like that. But I couldn't sit there and just ask her if I was a father if she didn't want to tell me. Besides, then she would know I had been reading her mind, and I don't think she would have been very understanding."

"Well, she does have a lot of nieces and nephews that could be it," Hermione suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't think that's it. Do you think she could be pregnant now?" Harry asked, trying to mask his hatred of the idea.

"Not unless you need to tell me something. She's one of my best friends; I can vouch for the fact that you're the only person she's ever been with. Although it's not for lack of Colin trying."

"I don't like that guy very much," Harry said angrily.

"You never did. He almost broke your jaw once when he thought you were taking advantage of Ginny. He didn't know at the time that you two were dating. He never came out and said it, but I could always tell he was hoping you and Ginny broke up. He definitely didn't waste anytime asking her out after he saw you die."

Harry looked at Hermione questioningly. "I've heard that before, he actually saw me die? Like he saw my limp lifeless body on the ground? Why didn't he bring it back?"

"Actually there was no body. He said that there were two blinding lights and then you and Voldemort were both gone. He said it was like your bodies had burst into a million pieces."

"That doesn't make any sense; I was found in the ocean. I looked like I had been tortured. There wasn't a hair on my body, I had deep wounds, and I had lost a lot of blood. It doesn't sound like I just disappeared and then reappeared back in the ocean. If I didn't know better, I'd say Colin was the one who put me in the ocean," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Harry, why didn't you mention any of this to anyone before?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I don't know, I guess I was just too overwhelmed with finding out who I was. I was paralyzed for almost a year. It took almost two for me to be a normal fully functioning person again."

"Don't mention this to anyone else for now. What happened on those cliffs has always been a bit of a mystery to all of us. Colin and Ginny were both there, but neither one saw nor claims to remember much. Draco Malfoy was found in a house dead, but no one knows quite how he died or who killed him. Either there was another person there that night, or someone isn't telling the truth."

Harry looked up as if something had clicked inside his head. "Ginny starts thinking about the baby anytime we talk about that last night. Could she have been pregnant then?"

"You'll have to ask her that. If she was, she didn't have the baby and she never told anyone about it."

"Hermione, thanks for talking about this with me. It really means a lot that you're willing to help me work through all of this, even though I can't technically remember you."

"The important thing is that I remember you and everything you've done for me, for all of us," she responded honestly.

"Well I guess Ginny and I have some more talking to do," Harry said. He walked over to the fireplace and flooed back to Ginny's flat.

* * *

A/N Okay now this one is really a cliffhanger. Before anyone goes jumping down my throat about something I said at the end of my other story, I was very careful with my word choice. If you know what I'm talking about, I said is, not was. If you don't know what I'm talking about, all will be revealed soon. 


	12. Secrets

When Harry arrived in Ginny's flat she was in the kitchen cooking. He stood in the door way and watched her singing a song to herself as she moved between the pots and pans. She seemed so happy, so content.

Ginny turned around and jumped when she saw Harry. "You're back already! I wasn't expecting you until dinner, which I decided to cook by the way. I wanted to prove to you that my mother was wrong about my cooking abilities."

"I didn't know you knew how to cook," Harry said calmly.

"I know how, I just don't let people find out much. If they knew it would become expected of me," Ginny explained grinning.

"We need to talk," Harry said.

"Isn't that what we were doing?" Ginny teased, not noticing his serious expression.

"What happened that night on the cliffs?"

Ginny turned around and looked in Harry's eyes. "I thought we said we'd discuss it when the time was right."

"Well the time is now for me. I need to know."

"What is bringing this on? What did Hermione say to you?"

"If anything it was me who said something to her, and it's you who brought this on."

Ginny's face flashed with anger. "How do you figure that?"

"Don't yell at me, but I've been practicing reading minds, and you've been my most available target." Ginny's face went pale. "Your thoughts, especially your thoughts around that night, keep getting interrupted by something else you've been trying to keep out." Harry paused, waiting for Ginny to respond, and her hand instinctively went to her stomach. "So there was a baby," Harry said quietly. Tears began to fall down Ginny's face and she slowly nodded her head. "What happened?"

"I didn't know I was pregnant. I had been talking to Mum earlier in the afternoon and I realized we didn't use a contraceptive charm the last night we were together. We had both just been so caught up in all of the emotions surrounding the night we didn't think much about anything else. I had wanted to talk to you about it, but Mum was being pretty sensitive about her children being alone with their significant others. That night we went out on a walk with Colin. I heard a noise and you went to go investigate it. Colin kept wanting to talk to me about something, but I had a bad feeling and was having a hard time concentrating while you were gone. That was when I saw Draco Malfoy. Before I had time to react I was hit with a stunner. I can only assume Colin was too. The next thing I knew woke up in a house somewhere. I could smell the ocean. I was on a bed, and Malfoy was looking over me. He started talking trash to me so I spit in his face. He slapped me in response." Ginny paused and she could see the anger flare in Harry's eyes. "It really didn't hurt that bad. I was more concerned for you. I couldn't figure out how Malfoy had gotten so close to the Burrow without being detected. He looked angry at the fact that I wasn't weeping and begging him for mercy." Ginny shivered involuntarily at the thought. "He climbed on top of me and I knew he was going to rape me, but he was called away before he could do anything else. I didn't know why, but I was grateful. At least I was grateful until I saw Tom walk into the room. I knew that I was as good as dead. What happened instead was worse. He began to torture me as if he thought that hurting me would hurt you, and my thoughts strayed to you. I wondered if I actually was pregnant. That was my mistake. Tom was in my mind and I didn't even know it. He knew I was pregnant, he could sense it in my being. It was the man I loathed more than anything who confirmed that I was going to have your baby. I didn't know whether to expect pity or sympathy or just more torture. I didn't expect what he did though. He looked at me and laughed and then muttered an incantation. I felt the worst pain I'd ever felt in my entire life. It was like someone had taken a knife to my abdomen and was ripping my baby out. I tried to fight off the spell, but I guess I just passed out from the pain." Ginny stopped her story and fell to the ground crying, clutching her stomach. Harry watched her, tears in his eyes, unsure of how to respond.

"You should have told me sooner," Harry said, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah like it was that simple," Ginny snapped. "Oh hi Harry, welcome back after your four year absence. You don't remember me, but we had sex and I got knocked up. No worries though, a dark lord killed the baby so I wasn't forced into motherhood at fifteen!"

"I deserved to know, I have a right to mourn," Harry's voice was now starting to tremble.

"Well I think I've done enough mourning for the both of us for the last four years!" Ginny yelled at him, her voice raw with emotion.

"Did you get any help? Any counseling? I know that all of the time I spent with therapists helped my recovery." Harry was doing the best he could to be sensitive and not start yelling back at her.

Ginny looked up at him. "I never told anyone. By the time I was taken home, you had already healed all of my wounds, so there were no signs that I had been pregnant. I was only a couple of weeks along. I just couldn't stand to say it out loud."

"So you've been dealing with this all by yourself all this time?" Harry asked, his attempts at staying calm finally snapping. Ginny nodded her head. "How could you be so stupid? What if there was permanent damage or internal bleeding?"

"I'm sorry, I was too concerned with mourning the deaths of my boyfriend and his baby," Ginny snapped at him. "How dare you pass judgment on me? You weren't here; you didn't see how hard it was for me to simply get up in the morning. You didn't feel like you were responsible for the death of the person you loved more than life itself. I knew talking about this was a bad idea. You invaded my personal thoughts, you had no right to do that."

"You had no right to go through all of this alone. Even if I wasn't here I'm sure your family would have helped you, you had friends. Hell, I'm sure Colin would have loved to jump right in and help ease your pain."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked him angrily.

"Well he probably was glad I died so he could move in on my girlfriend," Harry accused.

"How dare you say something like that? He was there for me when you weren't; he was there for me long before you even noticed me. I may not be in love with him, but he's always been good to me and he never deserted me."

"So I deserted you? I spent over a year in the hospital trying to recover, and I still don't remember most of my prior life, but I deserted you," Harry yelled at her.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore," Ginny said quietly, her voice quivering.

"Well the feeling is mutual." Harry stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. Ginny stayed on the ground crying.

"I've got to get out of here," she said to herself. She walked into the living room and grabbed floo powder. "The Burrow!"

* * *

Harry stayed in his room for about an hour. He couldn't believe that he should be a father right now. A father. A family of his own. But it was gone. He didn't understand how it could hurt so much to have lost something you never knew you had. _"If it hurts me this much, I don't even want to think of how much it hurts her. But still she had no right to go through this alone. No wonder her family has been so worried about her. She must have been slowing destroying herself all these years. Oh I'm an idiot."_

Harry went downstairs to find Ginny to apologize, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Great," Harry said to the empty house. He went to the kitchen and noticed that the stove was still on. He turned it off and started to clean up. He was rummaging through Ginny's cabinets when he found a bottle of Firewhiskey. Going against his better judgment, he opened the bottle and took a big swig. It burned going down his throat, but he needed something to numb the pain. The second and third swigs didn't burn as much, and by the fourth he didn't even notice it anymore. He abandoned the mess in the kitchen and walked to the living room where he collapsed on the couch, still working on the bottle in his hands. He stayed like that until the bottle was gone.

Harry looked around the flat, bored, alone, and drunk. He got up from the couch and stumbled towards the door. He stumbled down Ginny's street looking for a place to go to continue drowning his sorrows. In his drunken stupor he managed to find a bar. He went inside, desperate to numb his pain. When he entered, he didn't notice the attractive brunette staring at him from the corner. He didn't notice her sit down next to him at the bar. He did however notice when she put her hand on his crotch.

* * *

Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace in her parents' house, still sobbing. Her father had been sitting at his desk working on some paper work when she appeared, and he rushed to her side.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked her anxiously. She shook her head. "Molly, get in here. There's something wrong with Ginny." Molly ran in to the living room and gasped when she saw the state her daughter was in.

"Ginny, sweetheart, what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Ginny lied.

"We can't help you if you won't tell us what's wrong," her mother said gently.

"I just had a row with Harry. It was silly really, I just needed to get out for a bit."

"It doesn't look like it was just a silly fight. Why don't you go up to your old room and get in bed for a bit? You can take a nap and then later I'll fix some tea and we can talk," Molly suggested, helping her daughter up the stairs.

Arthur sat back down at his desk, frustrated that there was nothing that he could do to help his daughter. There was a loud pop and Bill appeared next to him.

"Bill, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in France?" Arthur asked.

"I was, but I just had a bad feeling about something that happened before I left and I needed to come back. Dad, what's wrong?" Bill asked, concerned.

"It's Ginny. I haven't seen her look this bad since that night," Arthur said solemnly.

"What happened?" Bill asked.

"She wouldn't tell us; only that she had a fight with Harry," Arthur explained.

"I don't think that spending all this time with him is good for her. It's too painful for her to relive all of those memories, knowing that he doesn't remember any of them," Bill said, looking frustrated.

"Well at first I thought it would be good for her, she was looking happy again. But after seeing her today, I don't think she can take much more of this. Maybe it's time Harry went back to his life as James," Arthur said quietly.

"I'm going to go talk to him, see if I can get anything out of him," Bill said. "Where is he staying?"

Arthur examined the piece of parchment on his desk. "With Ginny."

"How could you allow that?" Bill asked angrily.

"She's a grown woman, it's her choice. Like I said, I thought this was good for her at first."

"Still, what if he tried to take advantage of her vulnerability when it came to him?"

Arthur looked at his son. "Harry may not remember who is was, but I honestly believe he's still a good person. The only reason he's really working so hard on remembering her is because he feels guilty for deserting her after everything our family did for him"

"It doesn't matter. It's still not right, she's my baby sister. I don't want her living with some stranger. I'm going to go talk to Harry." And with a pop Bill left the Burrow.

When Bill arrived in Ginny's flat, all he found was an empty bottle of Firewhiskey. "Great, Ginny's upset, and Harry's probably upset and drunk, and he's definitely missing. I hope I can find him before he gets himself into any real trouble."

* * *

Bella Stanford couldn't believe her luck. She had the one thing that her lover wanted, and he was passed out on her sofa. She had started her affair with Colin Creevey two years ago. He would go visit the woman he thought he was in love with, and when she rejected him, he would come and look for comfort in the bar. That was where Bella came in. She started out just listening to his problems, and she eventually let him use her for physical comfort. She fell in love with him, knowing that his heart belonged to another. She only longed for the day when she could give him what he wanted. Colin had tried to end their affair when his love finally agreed to go out with him, but he came crawling back when he longed for her physical touch.

Bella's parents were Death Eaters who were killed when she was young. She was left an orphan, and grew up with a hatred for the wizarding world. She hated the Ministry and all it stood for. So when Colin had drunkenly told her about how he was responsible for killing Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Lord Voldemort, she kept his secret. And now she finally had he one thing he needed: the boy-who-lived.

When Colin had discovered that Harry was still alive, he came to Bella. Colin left the country every few days to try and find a more permanent hiding spot if Harry did get his memory back. He was in Germany right now. The first thing Bella did when she had gotten Harry back to her apartment was owl Colin to tell him her news. But now she didn't know what to do other than wait.

Harry stirred from his place on the couch. Bella walked over to him and gently stroked his hair. If the situation was different, she would love to have her way with him. Despite her hatred for what he stood for, the amount of power she knew he had was intoxicating.

"Ginny," Harry murmured, rolling over.

"Oh Merlin, not another one hung up on that witch," Bella said groaning. "I don't know what it is they all see in her. She's not even all that attractive."

"I want to remember everything about you. I really do," Harry said quietly never actually opening his eyes. "But Gin, I think my mind will forever be mostly blank, but that doesn't mean my heart isn't still working. I think I'm falling in love with you all over again....." Harry's voice trailed off and he reached up and pulled Bella towards him. He lifted up his head and gave her a kiss before passing out again.

"You know I almost feel sorry for you," Bella said with a laugh. "That is if you hadn't played your part in ruining my life. Colin won't like hearing that you love her though. If I tell him he may do something irrational and kill you on the spot. But, if you were to tell her that you love her I could have Colin... I think I may have made a mistake."

"Ginny..." Harry called out again.

"Oy, someone needs to put this guy out of his misery," Bella said laughing.

"Ginny I just want to be with you, wherever you are. I'd give anything to be with you." There was a loud pop, and Harry disappeared from Bella's flat.

* * *

Ginny lay in her childhood bedroom, staring at the ceiling. She replayed the conversation she had with Harry earlier that day over and over again in her head. She couldn't figure out how the conversation had turned into an all out brawl. She had shared more with him than she had anyone else, and he had yelled at her. She felt the tears reforming in her eyes. "_How could he be so cruel? Maybe he isn't the same man I fell in love with."_

Ginny tried to force that thought out of her mind. If he wasn't her Harry, she really was going to be left to spend her life without love. Suddenly there was a loud pop. The next thing she knew was the feeling of being squashed. She tried to yell for help, but her mouth was smothered by someone's hair.

"Ginny, I'm such a fool," the man on top of her whispered, rolling off of her. Unfortunately, her bed was small and he fell onto the floor. "Oww."

"Harry what are you doing here?" Ginny asked, propping herself up on her elbows so she could look down at him.

"I wanted more than anything to be with you right now, and poof!" Harry said, making a large gesture with his hands.

"Are you completely sloshed?" Ginny accused him.

"Maybe," Harry replied with a grin. He stood up from the floor and crawled back into her bed next to her. "But I realized that if I was hurting that much, you most be hurting a million times more. You were the one who actually had to feel the pain, and who had to deal with it for all these years."

"You're pretty profound for someone who's had way too much to drink," Ginny replied calmly.

Harry smiled at her wickedly. "You haven't yet said that you forgive me for being the daftest man on the planet." Not waiting for her to reply he leaned in and kissed her. She gave in to his kiss at first, but when she realized how much alcohol she could taste in him, she pushed him away.

"I'll forgive you for now. Just don't ever yell at me like that again. You really need to stop drinking so much," she said wrapping her arm around him as he settled his head on her chest. "Just go to sleep, we'll talk again in the morning when you're more yourself."

Ginny lay there with the man she loved passed out in her arms. She was torn between the feelings of warmth from having him in her arms and the pain from knowing he still didn't really know who she was.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here!" Bill exclaimed as he stood in the doorway of his sister's bedroom.

Ginny looked at him through squinted eyes. "Merlin Bill, it's too early to be yelling like that. What's your problem anyway?"

"Gee, what's my problem? How about the fact that I was out all night looking for Harry only to find him the night morning in bed with my sister!"

By now Harry was stirring. "Why is everyone being so loud?" he asked meekly, holding his head.

"It looks like my suspicions about you being completely wasted were correct. Honestly Ginny, how could you let him crawl into your bed when he obviously upset you earlier and he's totally pissed?"

"Bill, you need to calm down," Ginny said quietly.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Bill asked Harry.

"Magic?" Harry asked, obviously still tipsy sending Ginny into a fit of giggles.

"I don't see anything funny about any of this," Bill said angrily.

"What's going on in here?" Molly asked, appearing in the doorway. "Oh," she added when she saw Harry still in Ginny's bed. "I guess that answers that question."

"Ginny, I don't think Harry should continue to stay with you," Bill said firmly. "If he's upsetting you he can just go back to where he came from."

Ginny sat up in bed, looking angrily at her brother. "First of all, you are not my father. You are my brother, and while that does entitle you your opinion, it does not give you the right to tell me what to do. Secondly, you have no idea what I went through that night. You have no idea what it is like to lose the person you love more than life itself. You have no idea how much I lost that night. It has been so hard for me to try and move on, and if there is any possibility that I can have even a bit of my old life back, I'm willing to give it a chance. No matter how much the process might hurt."

"Well, I think that settles that," Molly said, trying to smile. She walked out of the room, leaving her children to settle their own problems.

Bill turned to follow her, but Ginny hopped out of bed and stopped him. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Not that it's any of your business, but Harry and I weren't doing anything but sleeping." She paused, and then smiled wickedly. "But I thought that any question about the level of mine and Harry's intimacy was settled with that article in the Daily Prophet." Bill's face turned red and he walked out of the room, not able to make eye contact with Ginny or Harry. Ginny turned around to find Harry staring at her mystified. "You've been mighty quiet throughout all of this Mr. Potter," she said.

"I've never seen a woman do that like that before," he responded.

"What? Put a man in his place?"

"Never with such force and determination. I don't think I want to know what you whispered to him."

"Well then you're just starting to see all of me there is to see," Ginny said with a grin. "I think I've been worried about scaring you off."

"You don't have to try and impress me," Harry said. "But we do need to talk about last night. I honestly don't remember what happened after I left your flat; how I got here or what I said when I did."

"Later, Harry. Later. Now go downstairs so I can get dressed."

Harry pouted at her from his place on the bed. "Why? It's not like its something I've never seen before."

"Alright Mr. Smarty Pants, I'll make you a deal. When you remember what it looks like, you can see it again," Ginny teased.

"You have yourself a deal." Harry went to walk out of the room, but made it no farther than the edge of the bed when he turned around. He walked over to Ginny and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "I don't remember if I said it last not, but I'm sorry." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and left her alone in her room.

* * *

A/N Okay this chapter was mostly written before the previous one, so there was no need for the wait this time around. The same cannot be said for the next chapter, but I don't think this is anywhere near the same cliffhanger as the last chapter was. Thanks again for all of the positive feedback, I really do appreciate it. It keeps me working on this story instead of my school work! I had another little plot bunny start to develop over the weekend, so hopefully I'll be able to start that one once I finish this one off. Most of the action in this story will be wrapped up in the next couple chapters, but then there's going to have to be a little fluff. I mean haven't Harry and Ginny sufferred enough? 


	13. Letting Go

* * *

A/N Okay I feel the need to explain a few things from the last chapter. One: The only time Bill has been around Harry and Ginny was when she lost it at the bank, which sent him into protective big brother mode. He wasn't around to see how happy she had been every other time. Two: Arthur's comment about Harry leaving shouldn't have been there. It was in the original draft of the story, which had Harry still remembering nothing at this point and didn't have all of the fluffy family moments. It may not make as much sense in the second version, but he is just trying to make sure his only daughter is okay. Three: At the end of my last story when people kept reviewing about Ginny having a baby I said there is no baby, not that there never was.

* * *

When Harry walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see Hermione sitting at the table with Arthur and Bill. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep last night after talking with you. I just kept playing it all over again in my head. The puzzle just doesn't add up. I went in to the ministry to talk to Arthur about it, and he thought it would be better if we talked somewhere more private," Hermione explained.

"I must say I'm surprised we didn't pick up on this sooner," Arthur added. "But I suppose that's what happens when you put a case like this on the back burner."

Harry shrugged. "Honestly I was so overwhelmed with everything that was going on I didn't bother to think about it myself."

"Maybe we should talk to Ginny and Colin again to see if they remember anything else," Hermione suggested.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing that Ginny remembers would be of any help. We talked about it last night." He turned his attention to Hermione. "About that night, well I was right."

Completely confused, Arthur interrupted. "Well what about Colin?"

"He's out of the country still. Besides, I think if he knew anything he wanted to share he would have by now," Hermione informed him.

"He left right after seeing me without ever really talking to Ginny."

"It could have been a coincidence," Hermione said gently.

"Honestly Harry, I see where you're going with this but the boy worshiped you. You were his idol. That was how he got to be so close to Ginny. They both were desperate to be a part of your life. What would he gain from hurting you?" Arthur asked.

"Me," Ginny whispered, frozen in her place on the stair well. She turned around and ran back to her room before anyone noticed she was there.

"I don't know Arthur," Harry continued, never realizing Ginny had overhead their conversation. "Something about him rubs me the wrong way. How well do any of you really know him?"

"Not that well," Molly said, finally joining the conversation.

Hermione sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it right now. We don't have any proof, only suspicions. Besides, if we start formally looking for him he'll go into hiding and we'll never find him."

"What scares me is how close he is to Ginny now, what if he tries to hurt her?" Molly worried.

"We shouldn't let her know about this. I know her; she'll just want to confront him. If he was willing to be involved in a plot to kill Harry, I don't want to imagine what he's capable of," Bill spoke up, his voice full of concern.

"We have to tell her," Harry said quietly.

"He's right," Arthur said. "Molly, will you go check on her and bring her down?"

* * *

Ginny paced the floor of her childhood bedroom, unsure of what to think. _"Could Colin really have been responsible for everything? Could he really be the reason I lost Harry and my baby?"_ Ginny groaned and threw her hands up in frustration. She sat down at her desk and began to think about that last year. _"Colin was hurt when I stopped spending as much time with him. I felt guilty, but could that really have driven him to this? That Halloween he looked like he wanted to kill Harry, but he was only trying to protect me. But what about that day he started with all of those what if questions? He told me he loved me, and was talking about if there was no Harry." _Ginny gasped and pulled her hand to her mouth. "I defended him," she whispered to no one, as if she were afraid of her own words. "I took up for him. I let him in my life. All this time it was him! He hand delivered me to Voldemort. He took Harry away from me," Ginny paused, her voice trembling and tears cascading down her cheeks. "He killed my baby." Ginny stood up from her seat. "I have to go home and think about this." With a pop, Ginny left the Burrow.

* * *

"What do you mean he left?" Colin screamed, pinning Bella against the wall.

Bella struggled to get free of his grasp. "It wasn't like I let him leave! He just did, he is a wizard."

Colin loosened his grip on Bella. "But still, you had him here and you couldn't manage to keep him occupied until I got here?"

"Excuse me for not being perfect like your precious Ginny. It was by mere chance that I got him here in the first place."

Colin walked away from her in frustration. "I should have taken care of him myself the first time."

"But you didn't love. Now what do you plan to do? I still think your best plan of action is to just move away and start over with me."

"I can't do that. Ginny stole my heart; I can't live without her." Colin sighed in frustration and punched the wall. "She sent me this letter." He pulled a crumpled up letter out of his pocket and thrust it in Bella's hands.

"Colin this doesn't look good. She wants to be with him, why don't you just let her? If you really loved her you'd let her go."

"You don't understand, she doesn't know what she's feeling. She's just entranced by his celebrity."

"So what's your plan? I didn't really get to talk to Harry because he was too drunk to have a coherent thought, but I didn't get the impression he was planning on going away anytime soon."

"So I'll just have to make Ginny want me instead of him."

"What are you talking about, a love potion or something?" Bella asked laughing. She stopped when she noticed Colin hadn't joined in her laughter. "Oh Colin that's really pathetic. Do you really want to be with her that badly you're willing to sink to a love potion?"

Colin sighed. "It's just so hard loving her, knowing that she foolishly gave her heart to the wrong person. She can't see what's best for her. It'd only have to be once, just enough to wake up the feelings I know are there. Once she realizes it, I'm sure she'll give in to her physical needs, and then she'll feel too guilty to even consider staying with Harry." Colin spat out his name as if it were venomous. Before he could say anything else a small owl flew in the window. Bella took the parchment it offered her and gave the bird a Knut. She looked at the paper and laughed.

"Colin I think someone up there loves you. I think this is even better than if he had still been here when you got here!" She handed Colin her copy of the Daily Prophet. "Did you do this?"

Colin looked at the cover story and grinned at her. "No, but I told one of the young photographers that if he wanted to get on the fast track he should follow Potter around. Let's see just exactly what they have to say."

_England's Most Eligible Wizard Taking Full Advantage of Title_

_A Daily Prophet Exclusive from Marietta Edgecombe_

_Harry Potter definitely hasn't wasted any time. Since returning to the wizarding world mere weeks ago, he's been spotted with at least four different witches in compromising positions. He's been spotted out with old school flame and the Minister of Magic's only daughter Ginny Weasley. Eye witnesses claim that the two looked very cozy during a trip to Hogsmeade. Were they simply reminiscing over old times or were they trying to reignite old flames? Which brings forward the question on many people's minds: where has Harry Potter been? Sources close to Mr. Potter informed the Daily Prophet that he and Miss Weasley were very much in love during his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yet question is: what happened to make him stay away for so long? Maybe it was behavior like he's displayed since being back._

_Mr. Potter was also spotted with a very attractive blonde woman that could not be identified. Witnesses say that they couple was gazing at one another adoringly while visiting Diagon Alley, although they did appear to have a lover's spat when Mr. Potter was approached by other women who can only be assumed to be lovers as well based on their intimate behavior towards him. Mr. Potter has not been spotted with the blonde woman again._

_The most interesting piece of evidence against Mr. Potter's current indecent behavior is his appearance last night at a local pub with another woman, this time brunette. They were all over one another and practically ran out of the pub embraced intimately. It doesn't take a Legilimens to figure out where they were going._

_Mr. Potter has always been known for his loyalty to his friends, but can the same be said about his girlfriends? Is this years of special treatment from professors and politicians making him believe he can do no wrong? One thing is for sure, Mr. Potter has a lot of questions to answer, and it's just a matter of time until the truth comes out._

The article was enough to make Colin glow with joy, but what accompanied the article was better. There were three pictures: the first had an attractive witch whispering something seductively in Harry's ear, the second had Harry embraced in a tight hug with the blonde woman mentioned in the article, and the third had Harry draped all over Bella, walking out of the pub.

"You are the most brilliant witch I've ever known!" Colin exclaimed happily. "With their row last night and this article today, I should be easily able to slip her the potion and make my move!"

Bella wrapped her arms around Colin's waist. "You're right; this is the best time to act. She'll probably need a friend to talk to right now, and he'll probably still be passed out."

Colin smiled and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead. "Thanks a million. I knew there was a reason you were brought into my life. It's like the gods are pushing me and Ginny together, it was meant to be, I know it!" Bella rolled her eyes, but Colin didn't see. "I'm just going to run down the block to her flat, I'm so excited now I might splinch myself if I tried to apparate!"

Bella watched as the man she loved ran out of her flat. "Why can't you do the easy thing for once and just move on? Maybe I should go over there too, make sure you don't do anything stupid..." Bella grabbed her invisibility cloak and left her home, following Colin's trail to Ginny's flat. _"I guess there are some good things that come from having Death Eaters for parents,"_ she mused as she quickly walked down the street. _"They leave you valuable family heirlooms and you inherit the genes to be sneaky."_

__

_

* * *

_

__

Ginny sat down on her couch holding her head in her hands. She had a throbbing headache from crying and trying to figure everything out at the same time. She couldn't imagine someone she considered to be her best friend doing anything so evil, yet it was the only thing that made sense. "Maybe he was under the Imperius," she muttered. "But then how did you survive and Malfoy die?" She knew in her heart that Colin had betrayed her; she just couldn't put a good motive behind it. "How could he do his to me?" she cried as her sobs overtook her again.

"So you've seen the Prophet then?" she heard a male voice call sympathetically from her entryway. She looked up and saw Colin looking at her with a sad smile. She assumed he had just walked in because the door was still open.

"How much did you hear?" she asked him, her voice cold.

"Only that last thing you said," Colin replied as he walked over towards her. He sat down on the couch next to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "How could you know Harry was seeing all of those women behind your back?" Ginny looked at him for a moment, completely confused as to what he was talking about. She quickly stood up to rid herself from his touch as if it burned her skin. "Let me make you a cup of tea and we'll talk." But before Colin could stand Ginny pulled out her wand and had it aimed at his heart. "Ginny, love, what are you doing?" Colin asked nervously.

"I want answers. I want answers now."

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Arthur, and Bill all sat anxiously around the kitchen table, waiting for Molly to bring Ginny down to talk to them.

"You're sure we should tell her what we think?" Bill asked his father nervously.

"Yes," Harry answered, not caring that the question wasn't meant for him. "I know what it's like to have important things kept from you. It only makes it worse when you find out later, and trust me, you always find out."

"Arthur," Molly called from the stairwell, her voice sounding heavy with worry. "She's not here."

"WHAT!" Bill, Arthur, and Harry exclaimed at once, jumping up from the table.

"She must have heard us," Hermione said quietly. "She must have heard us and decided to leave."

"I'm going back to her flat," Harry said running towards the fireplace.

"We'll meet you there," Bill said quickly. "Please let her be okay," he begged quietly as he prepared to apparate.

* * *

"Gin, I think you're confused. You're getting angry with the wrong guy! Here just look at this," Colin said as he pulled Bella's copy of the Daily Prophet out from his robes and offered it to Ginny.

Ginny knocked the paper out of his hand and let it fall to the floor, never dropping her wand. "No I think I'm finally seeing things clearly."

"What do you mean?" Colin asked nervously. He was having problems breathing and he felt like the perfect world he had created was collapsing all around him.

"It was you all this time, wasn't it?" Ginny's voice was as cold as ice.

"What was me?" Colin refused to turn himself in without knowing for sure she had figured everything out.

"Lies, it's always about lies with you isn't it?"

"Ginny, love, I think you're confused," Colin said, his voice shaking.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. "One more lie and I'll kill you right here. Don't test me, I'll do it."

Colin could tell from her tone that she was serious. "Love, you're scaring me. Why don't you just put your wand away and sit down and we'll talk."

Ginny didn't budge. "Don't you dare love me! Just answer my questions!"

Colin nervously wringed his hands in his lap. "You haven't actually asked me a question yet."

"You set it all up. You were the one who poisoned Harry. You were the one who slipped it in his drink. You tried to take him away from me, so you could have me for yourself, didn't you?"

Colin's expressed froze and he knew that he had been caught. He knew that his lies had finally caught up with him. It was just a matter of keeping her talking long enough to figure out how to get out of it. "I did."

"Why?" Ginny screamed, closing the distance between her wand and his chest.

"Because I love you! I always have, I always will!"

"You call that love? Watching me suffer and tear myself up inside?"

The wheels in Colin's head were turning as fast as they could. There had to be a way out of this. "You have no idea what its like; loving someone so much it hurts and knowing they're not yours." Ginny let out a cold laugh but let him continue. "You have no idea what it's like watching someone waste their time on a person you knew wasn't worthy of their attention."

"You obviously don't know me at all." Ginny's stare was harsh; she looked like she had been possessed. "You should know better than anyone that I loved Harry for years without him even acknowledging my existence. You comforted me when he started to date Cho. You've been so wrapped up in your own sick thoughts that you didn't even realize that I knew exactly how you felt."

"You're right, please forgive me," Colin pleaded.

"I might not have gotten the best marks in Divination, but I can tell you right now that's never going to happen. What happened that last night? Don't bother lying now; it's not going to change anything."

A glazed look covered Colin's eyes, making him look truly evil. "All I did was deliver Potter to Malfoy, I knew I was putting you at risk, but it was for your own good. You had to see that he was all wrong for you."

Ginny let out another cold laugh. "Well don't stop now; the story is just getting interesting."

"I didn't lie about the blinding lights, there were two. But the second one only destroyed Potter's scar, not Potter himself. I took care of you, while Malfoy had his fun with Potter."

"So it was Malfoy who did the memory charms," Ginny interrupted.

"As well as everything else. I didn't do anything to Potter; well other than throw what I thought was his dead body into the ocean. I did kill Malfoy though, I knew you hated him and that your life would be better without him."

"Plus, you couldn't risk having him leak all your secrets. You never once thought of anyone but yourself. If you couldn't have what you wanted you didn't want anyone else to have what they wanted either."

"I didn't want to risk you, but if you were willing to give your life for Potter then that was your own stupid decision. I kept trying to talk to you, I kept trying to beg you to leave him, but you wouldn't listen. You always were a bit stubborn."

"You insufferable bastard!" Ginny was so caught up in her rage she didn't notice the people arriving behind her. "You almost killed me! You almost killed Harry!" She paused, as if she was summoning up the last bit of her strength. "YOU KILLED MY BABY!" There were three loud gasps behind her. She turned around and found herself face to face with her father. She dropped her wand to the floor and collapsed sobbing into her father's arms. She wasn't aware of Bill using a binding charm on Colin. She wasn't aware of Harry crying quietly on Hermione's shoulder. All she knew was that she had finally let go of the secret that had been tearing her apart for four years.

* * *

A/N I've had this chapter finished for a little bit, but I wanted to sit on it for a while to make sure it was just like I wanted since it was a critical point in the story. Again, your reviews overwhelm me! I have a busy weekend (My Mom's flying into town to see me) but then next week I'm going on fall break (I'm flying back with my Mom). I've started working on the next chapter, but again, it's a critical plot moment, so I want to make sure everything is perfect. Hopefully though I'll have it ready to go by sometime Monday, if not a little sooner.


	14. Healing

A/N Well I ended up getting everything written Thursday night when a homework assignment was pushed back, but then I couldn't find the time to edit it after that. (I spent most of yesterday at my school's homecoming football game, which we won in overtime!) Anyway, I decided to go ahead and edit it this afternoon as a way to procrastinate studying for my test tomorrow!

* * *

Ginny didn't know how long she had let her father hold her, but she knew that she had needed it. She pulled back from his grasp slightly and he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"It's all going to be okay pumpkin," Arthur promised his only daughter.

"How could I be so stupid?" Ginny asked meekly. "That's twice now that people got hurt because I put my trust in the wrong person."

"It's not your fault. You've already punished yourself too much for this."

"What's going to happen to him?" Ginny asked with a sigh.

Arthur glanced over to where Bill had Colin restrained. "He'll serve a life sentence in Azkaban if I have anything to say about it."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "Good."

"Are you going to be okay for a bit while Bill and I take him to the ministry?" Arthur asked.

"We'll be here for her," Hermione spoke up.

"Alright well I'll be back as soon as I can. You should floo your mother, I'm sure she's going to want to come right over. There's a lot we need to talk about." Ginny nodded as her father placed a small kiss on her forehead. "We'll be back as soon as we can." Ginny watched her father leave. She shuddered as she saw Colin disappear from her flat and hopefully her life. She turned her focus to Harry, and saw the hurt in his eyes. Her only urge was to cling to him for dear life, and she did. His breath was hot against her neck and his cheeks were still wet from his own tears.

Hermione cleared her throat and Ginny reluctantly loosened her grip on Harry's neck. "I'll just go make some tea and let you two talk," Hermione said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her over to the couch. She let out a sigh and placed her head on his shoulder. "I've been holding that in for so long," she whispered. "It was destroying me. I've felt so guilty."

"Gin, it wasn't your fault," Harry comforted her. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I blamed myself, but that was only partially why I've felt guilty," Ginny admitted quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to think I'm a terrible person," Ginny began slowly, sitting up straight so she could look him in the eyes. "I felt so guilty because in a way I was relieved that I had lost the baby. I wasn't ready to be a mother at fifteen. I wasn't ready to explain to my parents how careless we had been. I wasn't ready to be responsible for another living being; especially without you. That baby would have been a constant reminder of everything I had lost, and I didn't know if I could have dealt with a little reminder of you everyday. I thought that it would have slowly eaten away at my heart."

Harry took her face in his hands. "You are not a terrible person. It was a hard, emotional time and you were trying to go through it all by yourself."

"I tried my hardest I really did; I just couldn't help feeling a little bit relieved..."

"But?"

"But at the same time it would have been your baby, a piece of you that I would always have; a living, breathing product of our love. A baby with your eyes, your messy hair, your love for Quidditch. Who am I kidding? I would have loved that baby the same way I loved you. I'm a real mess aren't I?" Ginny let out a choked laugh.

"You're not a mess. Trust me; I know that when you go through a traumatic experience like this your emotions are all over the place."

Ginny resettled herself against Harry's shoulder. "You know it was months before I could stand to hold Rose without crying."

"That's perfectly understandable."

"Is everything okay in here?" Hermione asked, peaking her head into the room.

"No, but I have a feeling it will be," Ginny answered with a genuine smile.

Hermione walked into the room carrying a tray with tea and scones. She put down the tray and noticed the paper on the floor. "What's this?"

"I don't know, Colin brought it. He was trying to distract me with it." Ginny paused, noticing the horror stricken look on Hermione's face. "Let me see it." Her tone was stern and Hermione knew it wasn't a question. She hesitantly handed the paper over to Ginny. Ginny couldn't help but laugh as she began to read the article. Her laughter stopped, however, when she reached the paragraph about the night before. "Harry, where were you last night before you showed up at the Burrow?" she asked harshly.

"I honestly don't remember. I remember finding the bottle of Firewhiskey in your cabinet and downing the entire bottle. I seem to vaguely remember leaving the flat, but that's it until this morning."

"I bet she remembers," Ginny said as she thrust the paper into Harry's hands and pointed to the third picture.

"I have no idea who she is!" Harry exclaimed.

"I can't do this anymore!" Ginny exclaimed as she jumped up from the couch. "I've fallen in love three times-,"

"But-," Harry interrupted.

"Let me finish," Ginny said calmly, regaining her control. "I've fallen in love with **you **three times. The first time was the boy who lived, the hero. The second time was Harry Potter, my friend, the guy who could make me smile with a simple look. This third time, well that was James. Merlin help me, but you were right, you're not the same person, and I fell in love with you again regardless. But each time you've managed to break my heart, whether you meant to or not."

"Ginny," Harry began, but she just shook her head and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said awkwardly. "She's just so emotional right now, I'm sure she'll be okay later."

Harry remained defeated in his place on the couch. "Why is it that everything seems to happen to me? I mean I'm lucky enough to have the most spectacular woman I've ever met fall in love with me three times, and I've somehow managed to screw it up three times."

Hermione smiled at him warmly. "You love her."

Harry groaned. "So much so it hurts."

"How long have you known?" Hermione asked.

"Forever? A few moments? I don't know. I honestly can't imagine my life without her. I can't remember how I survived each day before I found her again. I love her laugh, her smile, every tiny freckle on her nose."

Hermione laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard you be so open with your feelings before."

"I don't think I ever have been before. But she brings out another side of me I didn't even know I had. I love her stubbornness. I love her determination. I love her loyalty. I love how she crinkles her nose when she's concentrating on an essay."

"Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with excitement.

Harry ignored Hermione and the dizziness in his head. "I love how angry she gets when she doesn't think she's been playing her best Quidditch. I love how every time I ever told her I loved her she acted as if she couldn't understand why." Harry began to talk faster as his mind was filled with images. "I love how she always hogged the covers so I would cuddle up to her at night. I love how she was the only person who would tell me when I was being a prat."

"You remember?" Hermione gasped.

Harry slowly nodded his head. "I have to make things right. I refuse to lose her over something stupid like this."

"I'm going to go talk to Molly about this," Hermione said with a sly smile. "I supposed it'll take me about an hour or so to go there and come back." Hermione winked at him before she apparated out of the apartment.

Harry didn't waste any time. He grabbed the paper and ran to Ginny's bedroom. He knocked on the door gently and slowly walked in when she didn't answer. She was lying on her stomach, her fiery hair spread delicately out on her pillow. She rolled over and Harry could see that her eyes were still red from crying. He sat down on the edge on the bed and put the paper in her line of vision. "I'm sorry," he said as he gently ran a hand through her hair.

"Why would you bring that up here?" she asked quietly.

"You asked me to let you talk before without interrupting and now I'm going to ask you to do the same." Ginny nodded. "You said you fell in love with me three different times. Well you see this picture here?" He pointed to the picture of the woman whispering in his ear. "That's the boy who lived being mobbed by a stranger on the street." He then pointed to the picture with Anna. "This picture is of James, you see he loved you too, but he had a lot to deal with trying to figure out who he was." Then he pointed to the last picture, the picture with Bella. "This one though, this one is Harry Potter."

"So it was Harry who went home with this woman?" Ginny asked, unable to mask the hurt in her voice.

"Let me finish," Harry said gently. "This is Harry Potter who was completely broken hearted. This is Harry Potter who just found out that he lost a child and was worried that he lost the woman he loved as well." He smiled at her before starting again. "This is Harry Potter who was so drunk he couldn't walk straight and had to lean on this woman who was trying to take advantage of him for support. But it's also Harry Potter who managed to will himself to you because he's absolutely miserable every time you're not around." Ginny began to cry again, but this time her tears were happy. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you in the past, but I promise I will never intentionally do anything to hurt you again. I love you Ginny."

"I love you too," Ginny replied with a smile. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"By the way," Harry whispered in her ear, "You have a birthmark on your right shoulder blade." Ginny pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"You remember?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Everything?" He nodded again. Ginny's face broke out in a grin. "Where's Hermione?"

"She went to get your Mum, but she'll be back in about an hour."

"Good." Ginny got off the bed and walked to her door. She closed it and turned around so she was facing Harry. "So you remember the birthmark on my right shoulder blade?" Harry nodded again. Ginny pulled her shirt off over her head.

"Gin, what are you doing?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well we had a deal. When you remembered what it looked like, you could see it again," she said seductively as she walked towards him. "Is there anything else you remember?"

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "You have a scar on your left hip."

Ginny nodded and undid the clasp on her skirt letting it fall to the floor. Harry gasped as she stood before him in her undergarments. "Anything else?"

Calming his nerves, Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You have sensitive ears," he whispered before nibbling on one. A small moan escaped from Ginny's throat. "You love to be kissed right here," he continued before kissing her neck. Ginny threw her arms around his neck and greedily captured his mouth with her own. She could feel his desire as he gently pried her lips open with his tongue. She quickly reached for the edge of his shirt, pulling it off over his head and threw it to the floor. They stumbled backwards and fell onto Ginny's bed. They both laughed as they took a moment to catch their breath.

Ginny rolled off of Harry and laid on her side to look at him. "You really remember everything?" she asked with a smile.

"Most everything. Strangely enough I hardly have any memories that include Malfoy, and I don't remember much about Quidditch or the Triwizard Tournament, but I definitely remember the important stuff, like you."

"Typical Malfoy," Ginny said with a sigh. "We should have known that he'd try to erase your memories where he looked bad or when you had any glory."

"Well," Harry said as he softly ran his hand along Ginny's rib cage. "I don't know about you, but when I'm in bed with you and you're nearly naked, Malfoy is the last thing I want to think about." Ginny grinned at him and pulled him closer to her.

"I'm sorry for being so rash earlier but," she began but Harry quieted her with a kiss.

"Not right now. Right now is only about me proving to you how much I love you." Ginny smiled and wrapped her leg around Harry's waist and kissed him again. Harry groaned as she ground her hips against his. She reached down and undid the button on his jeans. She slid down the zipper and began to tug his pants over his hips. As Harry kicked his pants to the floor she unclasped her bra and discarded it with the rest of their clothes. Harry couldn't help but gasp at the sight of her bare breast. "Merlin you're beautiful," he whispered before taking one of her breasts in his mouth. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I don't know," she teased as she kissed his jaw.

"I want you so much," Harry whispered, his voice filled with need.

"Then take me Harry, I'm yours. I always have been."

* * *

Harry and Ginny lay together silently in Ginny's bed, their bodies still entangled from their love making. Harry admired the beauty in his arms, her short breaths showing her obvious exhaustion. Harry placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "Did I wear you out that much?" he teased her.

"Well you have to admit it's been a long day," she said quietly. "It all still feels very surreal."

"Oh really?" Harry asked as he pinched her arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Just to remind you that this is very real," he replied with a smile. Harry let out a sigh. "You know Hermione will be back with your mum in just a minute."

"It probably wouldn't be good if Mum walked in on us like this considering everything we need to talk about," Ginny mused.

"Plus, I don't want to lose my head right after I got all of my memories back," Harry added.

Ginny sat up in bed holding the sheet over her chest. "Can I tell you something?" Harry nodded. "Well, to be blunt, we were stupid in school. I can't speak for you, but I thought that the fact that we were in love made us ready to handle anything. Looking back, I realize that I wasn't ready to handle all of the responsibilities that come with making love when I was fifteen. I thought that being in love made me ready to handle it all, but I was wrong. I'm not saying I regret it, because I don't. It was a real comfort to me when I thought you were dead, knowing that when you died you knew exactly how much I loved you."

"I guess I see what you're saying, but I don't regret it either. I want you to know that if things had been different, I would have been there for you and the baby completely," he paused and looked unsure of himself. "We didn't do anything wrong now, did we?"

Ginny smiled at him. "No. In fact, one of the main reasons I realized I wasn't really ready then is because I know how ready I am now." Her innocent smile turned into a smirk. "Besides, there is no way that could have been wrong."

Harry leaned over and gave her a kiss. "If we don't get out of bed right now your mum's going to walk in on something much worse than this," Harry said as he rolled out of the bed.

Ginny admired his masculine figure as he gathered his clothes. "You know Anna was right. Your bum really is spectacular." Harry blushed furiously and pulled on his boxers. "Go ahead and ruin all my fun," she pouted.

"If you don't get dressed you'll see how much fun you'll be having when your mum gets here."

"Fine." Ginny watched as Harry pulled on his jeans and shirt. He then gathered Ginny's clothes and tossed them to her.

"If you're not downstairs in five minutes I'm coming up after you," Harry said as he walked towards the door.

"Is that a promise?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Correction, I'll send your mum in here after you." Harry smiled as he slipped out the door shutting it behind him. He ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. He rummaged through Ginny's cabinets until he found a box of crackers. He pulled out the box and began munching when he felt two small arms slide around his waist.

"Are you going to share?"

"Depends, are you going to behave?"

Ginny let out a moan. "I'm not going to have much of a choice. Mum's going to want to talk about everything. I just wanted to forget for a little while longer."

"Promise me no more secrets. No more forgetting things just because they're painful."

"You're one to talk about not forgetting things," Ginny pointed out.

"Well that's not much of a problem anymore, is it?" Harry asked, giving her a small kiss.

"That's wonderful news," Molly said as she walked into the kitchen with Hermione in tow. "I've spoken with your father and assured him that he's needed more at the Ministry right now. We need to make sure that boy rots in prison for what he's done."

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed, shocked by the hatred in her mother's voice.

"Well, he deserves it," she replied soundly. "Now dear, you should have come to me with this long ago. I would have helped you. You're my daughter, and I love you regardless of what you've done or what you'll ever do."

"I know," Ginny said awkwardly.

"You should have never gone through this alone," Molly continued. "We would have done anything you ever needed."

"Oh Mum!" Ginny ran from Harry's arms into her mother's where she began to cry again. She stood wrapped in the embrace for a few minutes before starting to laugh. "I have done too much crying today."

"It's okay, darling. You're my baby girl, you can always cry on my shoulders."

"I know Mum," Ginny said with a sniff. She pulled away from her mother and walked back over to Harry. She slid her arm around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. "I don't think I've ever been so happy and sad at the same time. But it's over. It's finally all over."

"Well I wouldn't say it's all over, I mean it's not like we're dead," Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, what finally happened to bring your memories back?" Molly asked curiously.

Harry blushed. "Actually I haven't even told Ginny yet. We were too busy, um, talking about other things to talk about it." Hermione smirked at him from behind Molly. "Well you've seen the Daily Prophet by now I'm sure. Ginny got upset with me and stormed off."

"That doesn't surprise me, I know my daughter's temper," Molly said causing Ginny to glare at her.

"Right," Harry continued, "Well I started talking to Hermione about how upset I was and how much I loved Ginny. And then I had all of these images and emotions flashing through my head and I just kept saying everything that was in the front of my mind. I realized that I was speaking from memory, and not just recent memory. I just kept talking faster and faster because I was scared if I stopped the memories would go away."

Ginny gazed at him adoringly. "So it was talking about how much you loved me that brought everything back?"

"Yeah," Harry replied sheepishly. Ginny wrapped her free arm around Harry's neck and pulled him down to her.

"I love you," she whispered before kissing him.

"Well, it seems like you have things under control in here," Bill said as he walked into the kitchen. Harry pulled away from Ginny sheepishly.

"Bill! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked curiously, not moving from Harry's side.

"Dad sent me to check on you guys. He's busy setting up a trial date for Colin. Plus I owe Harry an apology. I was being an overprotective git."

"Yes you were," Ginny said with a smile.

"So I hear the memory's back?" Bill asked.

"Most of it," Harry replied smiling. "Molly, will you do me a favor?"

"Anything dear," Molly said happily.

"Tell Arthur I'm ready for that banquet the Ministry wanted to throw," Harry paused and looked at Hermione. "And tell him I want him to invite anyone who's ever been considered my friend."

* * *

A/N Well I hope this chapter was up to your standards. FYI, if you've ever had the urge to email me before, you'd know that I haven't allowed my email address to be visible (I use my school account which would basically give you my name and location, and you never know who's looking at these things). Anyway, I decided to start using my old AOL email account so that if anyone ever wanted to email me about my stories they could. Thanks for all of your reviews on the last chapter! I'm so glad you all approved of how things came out. (And I haven't forgotten about Bella, she just didn't have a place in this chapter.)


	15. Promises

After an impromptu dinner and a promise to have the entire family at the Burrow for a family dinner the next night, Molly, Hermione, and Bill left Ginny's flat. "Well that went fairly well," Ginny mused.

"Yes, I don't think Bill wants to see me dead anymore. That's an obvious improvement," Harry replied with a smile.

"He never actually wanted you dead; he just didn't like to see me suffer. He's always had a bad habit of trying to father me. I think he was just old enough when I was born to feel like he should be responsible for me," Ginny informed him.

Harry's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Well that makes sense. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I happen to be glad that I am neither your father nor your brother."

Ginny stood up and walked over to the chair Harry was sitting in and sat down on his lap. "I have to agree with you on that one, Mr. Potter. I have far too many brothers."

"Is that the only reason why you're glad I'm not your brother?" Harry asked, pretending to be offended.

"Yes, yes it is," Ginny teased.

Harry leaned over and kissed her neck. "Do your brothers do that?" Ginny shook her head. Harry continued to trail kisses down her neck towards her collar bone.

Ginny's head fell backwards to give Harry better access to her skin. "No, I don't think that I would want any of my brothers to do that," she whispered.

"Good. I'm afraid I'd have to break up with you if you did."

Ginny laughed and brushed Harry's hair off of his forehead. "Your hair is getting long again. Are you going to keep it short?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Truth be told, I've kinda missed the messiness."

Ginny smiled as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Good, I like it longer too. Are you going to go back to your glasses?"

"Well I like the contacts. Glasses can be a bit restrictive at times," Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with the contacts I can see you clearly the entire time I make love to you," he answered with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Harry nodded. "Then I like the contacts better too." Ginny lowered her head and rested her forehead against Harry's. "You have beautiful eyes."

"You do too," Harry whispered.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mine are just boring brown. Yours are this vibrant green that sparkles."

"Like a fresh pickled toad?" Harry asked innocently. Ginny pulled back and swatted at his arm.

"I'd like to forget about that thank you very much," Ginny said.

"I wouldn't." Ginny moved to get off Harry's lap but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. He cupped her face in his hands so she was forced to look into his eyes. "Your eyes are like mirrors into your heart. Whenever I look in your eyes, I can see how much you love me. You do have beautiful eyes." Harry leaned forward and planted a loving kiss on Ginny's lips.

"I love you," Ginny whispered.

"I love you too."

Ginny could help but laugh. "I never thought I'd get to hear you say that again."

"Well you better get used to it, because I plan on telling you everyday," Harry informed her.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Ginny smiled and a yawn escaped from her lips.

"We should go to bed, love." Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him. "To sleep. We should go to bed to sleep."

"Don't you have the stamina for a second round Mr. Potter?" Ginny teased.

"Trust me, for you, I have enough stamina for a hundred rounds. But tonight, I think we both need sleep. Not for our physical well-being, but for our mental. Come on." Ginny didn't budge so Harry simply lifted her up in his arms as he stood. Ginny giggled as he proceeded to carry her up the stairs to her bedroom and lay her down on her bed. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and turned to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ginny asked.

"I thought we agreed to sleep tonight," Harry said looking confused.

"First of all, I never agreed to simply sleeping," Ginny informed him. "Second of all, just because we aren't planning on sleeping together, doesn't mean we can't sleep together."

"Oh," Harry said as the meaning of her words dawned on him.

"Go get ready for bed and then come back." Harry stood in place and removed his clothes until all he had on was his boxers.

"Done," Harry informed her as he crawled in bed. "Your turn."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she got out of bed and went to her dresser. She slipped out of her skirt and pulled off her shirt. Harry let out a low whistle. "I thought you just wanted to sleep?"

"Doesn't mean that I don't enjoy the view." Ginny smirked at him and undid the clasp on her bra, leaving Harry staring at her bare back. "There's that birthmark again." Ginny pulled a purple night gown out of her dresser and pulled it on over her head. Harry couldn't help but admire how the silky material clung perfectly to her curves. "You're doing it on purpose, aren't you?"

"What?" Ginny asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"Being irresistible so it will be impossible for me to just sleep with you tonight," Harry answered bluntly.

"Maybe," Ginny replied with a grin as she crawled into bed next to him.

"You asked for it then."

"What did I ask for?"

"A battle of wills. I happen to know that I am one of the few people with a stubborn streak to match your own."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted."

"Well to help my case, I think you should be insulted," Harry told her and then paused with a grin. "However I also think that in order to continue helping my case you should uncross your arms."

Ginny followed Harry's gaze to her cleavage and her cheeks flushed. "I think that your case is a lost cause."

"We'll see," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her. Ginny put her arm around his chest and placed her head on his shoulder as she intertwined one of his legs with her own.

Harry's heavy breathing was hypnotic for Ginny and she soon found herself forgetting her mission to seduce him. "If you had told me this morning that today would have a happy ending I wouldn't have believed you," Ginny whispered sleepily. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't. I love you."

"Good night Harry," Ginny murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night love."

* * *

"Ginny, I love you but turn that blasted alarm clock off!" Harry said as he gently shook her arm. Ginny sleepily reached over and turned off the alarm clock before resting her head on Harry's chest again. "Gin, I think that you set the clock for a reason."

"No I didn't," Ginny insisted without opening her eyes.

"So you don't have to work today?" Harry asked with a grin.

"No. And when did you become such a bloody cheerful morning person?" Ginny asked grumpily.

"Now do you really want to get fired?"

"Fine Mother, I'm up," Ginny groaned as she rolled out of bed.

"Well I must have really done something wrong if you think I'm your mother," Harry teased.

"Yes, you were too bloody perky."

"Well excuse me, but waking up with you in my arms, remembering our entire history, including that fantastic bit in this very bed yesterday, put me in a good mood."

Ginny walked back over to the bed and gave Harry a kiss. "That is a very acceptable reason to be perky. In fact, I think I feel myself perking up a bit."

"Good. Then my job is done."

"Well seeing as how your only job is done, how do you intend to spend your day?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well I imagine I'll take a trip to Diagon Alley to see about getting a few things; you know, a wand, a broomstick, maybe a few books."

"I'm sure the Ministry would give you your old broomstick back," Ginny interrupted.

"I don't think I want it back. I think its place is on display, it kind of symbolizes the end of one part of my life."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well for the first time, I don't feel like I'm living life as the boy who lived. That part of my life is done. I get a fresh start now," Harry explained.

"Have you thought about what you want to do with this fresh start?"

"Well, I don't think I want to fight dark wizards. That was part of being the boy who lived."

Ginny gave him a small smile. "Unfortunately, I don't think that the rest of the wizarding world is quite as ready to separate Harry Potter from the boy who lived."

"I know, but the first step is for me to make the separation." Harry paused and grinned at Ginny who had made no progress in getting ready for work. "You're going to be late."

"Well you are distracting me," Ginny retorted.

"I'm sure your boss will think that is a good excuse."

"No, but Hermione will and then she will cover for me until I can get there," Ginny answered with a smirk.

"Just get ready," Harry said as he threw a pillow at her.

Ginny grinned at him impishly. "Fine." She slipped off her knickers and then pulled her night gown off over her head. Harry gasped, but Ginny only smiled and walked into the bathroom. Harry lay in bed, trying to regain control of himself as he heard the water start running for the shower.

"You're going to be the death of me woman," Harry said to himself with a smile.

* * *

Ginny arrived home late after a long, hard day at work. She had been in a foul mood ever since she set foot in St. Mungo's that morning and had been called into her boss's office. Her boss proceeded to yell at her for thirty minutes about the importance of timeliness, and then about how much time she had taken off lately. Ginny had gritted her teeth through the lecture and apologized, but when she turned to leave her boss crossed the line. She called to Ginny that the hospital looked down on her living with Harry without being married. Ginny lost it; she started yelling at her boss, telling her that what she did in her own time had nothing to do with the hospital. The whole situation ended with Ginny being put on probation.

"Harry? Are you here?" Ginny called to what was apparently an empty house. She walked into the kitchen and found a note from Harry.

_Gin,_

_I have some news I wanted to tell you before your family, but I promised your mum I would come over early. I guess I'll just see you at the Burrow._

_Love always,_

_Harry_

"Prat," Ginny muttered under her breath. She went up to her room and changed out of her work clothes. Her mood hadn't gotten any better by the time she prepared to apparate to the Burrow.

When she arrived in the garden, she saw most of her family gathered in the kitchen. She stood outside, watching them through the window.

"Ginny! Come here, quick!" Hermione called from the side of the house. "Thank goodness you're finally here!"

Ginny walked curiously over to where Hermione was standing. "Well it doesn't look like my absence kept you all from starting without me," Ginny said bitterly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Just a long day at work."

Hermione frowned. "I heard about your probation."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Now why was it that you wanted to talk to me so secretly?"

"I wanted to know what Harry's news was. I thought it was going to be that you two were engaged, but judging by your lack of ring and glow I don't think that's it."

"I wish I knew, but all I got was a note saying that there was news."

"Darn. I'm pretty sure I've figured out Bill, Charlie, and Fred's news."

"They all have news too?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, although I think they worded it announcements. I'm assuming all of that news is baby related. Venus is positively glowing, and Angelina turned down a game of Quidditch. Fleur is just a guess though; she's still with her family in France."

Before Ginny could respond they were interrupted. "Aunt Ginny!" a chorus of voices cried.

"Hello girls," Ginny replied forcing a smile.

"Uncle Harry was just telling us the best stories about you!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah, will you show us how to do the bat bogey hex?" Amy asked.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh and she felt her bad mood lifting. "Maybe when you're a little older."

"There she is, the woman of the hour," Harry said as he walked up carrying Harriet in his arms. "How was your day dear?"

Ginny chuckled. "Absolutely dreadful."

"Well then we'll just have to fix that then won't we?" Harry leaned over and gave Ginny a kiss.

"Ewww!" the girls cried.

Harry put Harriet down and turned to face the girls. "I suggest that anyone who didn't like that either close their eyes or run away right now." He wrapped his arms firmly around Ginny's waist and captured her lips with his own.

Hermione smiled. "Okay girls, let's leave them alone."

"Alright but they better hurry up and finish so we can start eating," Julie said as they walked back into the house.

"So can you tell me your news now?" Ginny asked as she pulled away from Harry.

"Honestly I'd rather just tell everyone at once at this point," Harry replied.

Ginny felt her bad mood return and scowled. "Fine." She took Harry by the arm and pulled him into the house. "Everyone Harry has something he'd like to tell us."

Harry glared at Ginny. "Well, it's just that, I'm, um, I'm going away for a little while."

"What!" Ginny cried. "You promised you'd never leave me again!"

"Calm down Ginny, I'm not leaving you. I'm just going back to Canada for a few days," Harry explained.

"Why dear?" Molly asked, trying to break up the fight.

"Well, for one thing I have some stuff I still need to get. I also have some friends I never really said goodbye to. But the real reason I'm going back is Anna." Ginny snorted. "Like I was saying," Harry continued ignoring Ginny. "Anna needs me right now. Her father had a heart attack and they don't expect him to live much longer." The silence in the room was deafening.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny whispered clasping her hand in Harry's.

"The man saved my life and then treated me like a son. I have to be there to say goodbye, as well as support Anna and her mother. I hope you can understand why I have to go."

"Of course," Ginny replied, obviously embarrassed by her earlier display.

"Sorry to be such a mood killer. What was everyone else's news?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Oh well, I'm pregnant," Venus said lamely. "I didn't want to say anything while everyone was still so worried about, well, you know."

"Me too," Angelina added.

Everyone looked at Bill expectedly. "Well I'm not pregnant!" he exclaimed. "But Fleur is. Actually, Fleur is very pregnant. Remember when I went out of town on business for about a month a while back?" Everyone nodded. "Well she found out she was pregnant right after I left, but didn't want to tell anyone until she could tell me in person. Then she decided that she wanted to tell her family in person first this time. This week was the first time we could arrange a trip to France. She's been using the same kind of illusion charms Venus used when she was working at Hogwarts."

"William Weasley I can't believe you kept this from us for this long!" Molly exclaimed.

"Sorry Mum, but you can't refuse the wishes of the woman carrying your baby," Bill said with a smile.

"Well congratulations to all of you!" Arthur said happily.

"I'm happy I'm going to be a big sister, but can we eat now?" Andrea asked.

"I'm with her," Ron added.

"Stop fussing!" Molly said. "Everybody dig in!"

* * *

After dinner Harry and Ginny headed back to her flat.

"So how was your day other than finding out about Anna's dad?" Ginny asked as she and Harry sat down on the couch.

"It was alright. All of my errands went fairly smoothly, and I wasn't ambushed by a crowd at all. I just have a lot to think about," Harry answered.

"Like what?"

"Like what I want to do with my life. I really don't know. I have enough money so that I could live comfortably for a long time without working, but I don't think that would make me happy."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. When do you leave?"

Harry sighed. "I have plane reservations for a flight first thing in the morning."

"You're traveling the muggle way?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "All things considered it's the simplest."

"Does that mean you're going straight to bed?"

"I guess so," Harry said. "You'll have to forgive me for not being in a more romantic mood."

"Its okay love, you've gone through a lot today. Will you still sleep with me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Harry replied with a smile.

* * *

A/N Okay, so I'm the first to admit this isn't my most entertaining chapter, but it was neccessary. I guess this is what you might call a transitional chapter. There were two things I needed to happen, unfortunately they were just little things that set up future plot points. I'm not going to be following Harry's time away, the important thing to know is that he's gone. Thanks again for all of your reviews! The good news is I'm on Fall Break now, so I should be able to write a lot! Let's just hope that things transition the way I want them to!


	16. Living Alone

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she had a vague memory of Harry kissing her goodbye before he left for the airport. She had chosen not to tell him about her probation; he had too much to deal with without having to worry about her silly argument with her boss. In a way, it was a good thing he was going to be gone because part of her probation was working the graveyard shift. She looked at the spot on her bed that Harry had occupied mere hours ago and sighed. She was amazed at how quickly she had become dependent on sharing her life with him again. She was distracted from her thoughts by a small tapping on her window. She got out of bed and opened the window to let a small brown owl fly in.

"Hello there," she said to the owl. "I don't recognize you." She pulled the letter off of the owl's leg and sat back down on her bed to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know you and I have never been friends, but we were teammates once, and I write to you now in my time of need. I've just come from visiting Colin. He's awaiting trial, and he doesn't hold much hope for going free._

_He told me what he did. He also told me that you aren't aware of the entire story. He told me that you were so consumed with your anger you didn't give him a chance to fully explain his horrible actions. He was being threatened Ginny; our whole family was. You know that we're muggle born, and we were prime targets. Draco Malfoy promised Colin security for our family, and you, if he would help him. He then countered his promise of security with a guarantee that if Colin didn't help him, everyone Colin loved would be dead by the end of the year. Colin did the only thing he could do. He did it because he loved his family; because he loved you._

_Colin is openly admitting to killing Draco. He did it out of self defense. After everything that had happened Draco was going to kill you and Colin out on the cliffs so Colin did the only thing he could; he killed him first. Our lawyer is sure that he can get that charge dropped._

_That's where you come in, Ginny. You're the only one with the power to keep Colin out of Azkaban. The rest of the charges Colin is facing come from what he did to you and Harry. Drop the charges Ginny, please. Sending Colin to Azkaban isn't going to bring back the time you lost with Harry. Colin was just as much of a victim as you were. Think of all the times he was there for you when you were suffering. I know he was a good friend to you, I know he loved you._

_If you can't find it in your heart to drop the charges completely, at least consider asking for a lesser penalty. This is destroying our parents. I've had to explain to them about Azkaban, and the dementors. My mum hasn't come out of her room since. If he was in a muggle prison they could at least go visit him, and my mum wouldn't have to live with the thought that her son was slowly losing his soul._

_Please, Ginny, I'm begging you. Find a place in your heart where you can forgive Colin for the horrible things he did. He acted out of love. Can you say the same for when he was petrified? He forgave you without another thought. He's truly sorry for what he did, and the guilt has been eating away at him for years. You should have seen him crying when he confessed to me what he had done. Try to find mercy for Colin somewhere. I know you're a strong, good woman; the question now is if you are a forgiving one as well._

_The future of my family is in your hands._

_Dennis Creevey_

Ginny sat frozen, tears streaming down her cheeks. She dropped the letter and let it fall to the floor. "He's lying. He's lying," she muttered to herself. "I know he's lying. He wasn't being threatened. He acted freely." She buried her face in her hands. _"Does his family really blame me for what happened in our first year? Or are they just bringing it up to try and guilt me into letting Colin walk free?" _Ginny stood up from her bed and walked into the bathroom. "I need a long, hot bath. I need to rid myself of all this filth." Ginny turned on the water and watched as the tub started to fill. "I need to talk to Dad about this; I promised them no more secrets."

* * *

As Ginny left her flat she was nervous. She had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. She walked down the street, pausing every few steps to look behind her as if someone was following her. She stopped in front of the pub that Harry had been pictured in. Fighting her instincts, she went inside and walked over to the bartender.

"Hello miss, what can I do for you?" the bartender asked.

"Actually I'm looking for someone," Ginny began but the man interrupted her.

"I know you! You're the minister's girl! I've seen your picture in all the papers!"

Ginny forced a smile. "I bet you have."

"You're in here 'bout that Potter boy, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am," Ginny replied.

The bartender crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Ginny defensively. "Oy, he was very pissed before he came into my pub. I didn't make him that way if you're looking to yell at me. I didn't let him leave either. He went off with Bella when I was serving another customer."

Ginny tried to hide her excitement. "Bella?"

"Yeah, he left with our Bella. She's in here all the time, although it was the first time in a long time I've seen her leave with a different guy."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I love Miss Bella, she's a great customer, but when she first started hanging around here she left with a different guy every night."

"What changed?"

"Well 'bout two years ago she started hanging around with a young bloke who came in and got drunk about every night. I think our Bella fell in love, which is why I was so surprised when she left with Potter. Although I guess not many women could resist his money and fame. But I wouldn't need to be telling you about that would I?"

Ginny looked irritably at the man. "Do you know the name of the guy she was hanging around with?"

"I think she called him Colin, though he was never too keen on getting friendly with anyone here other than Bella. He was actually quite rude every time I tried to talk to him."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry to run without getting anything, but I'm actually late for a meeting with my father. Do you mind if I use your fireplace to get to the ministry?"

"Not at all Miss. Your family is good folk. Tell your father he's got a free drink waiting for him anytime he would want to come by my pub."

Ginny faked a gracious smile. "I'll be sure to let him know what you said."

* * *

"Ginny! What are you doing here? I thought you had to work?" Arthur asked his daughter when she appeared in his fireplace.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Ginny asked as she brushed the soot off her robes.

"No, this is actually the committee planning the banquet in Harry's honor. Why don't you have a seat?" Arthur summoned a chair and Ginny sat down. "Now Franklin, where were you?"

The older man sitting to Ginny's right spoke up. "Well the biggest problem we've been having is the guest list. You said that Harry wants to invite everyone who has ever been considered his friend, but we don't know where to draw the line. How do you decide who was a friend and who was an acquaintance?"

"Well you'd probably want to start with the Gryffindors he went to school with," a young witch spoke up.

"Do you mean just invite all of them?" Franklin asked

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm sorry; I just don't think that is the best idea."

"I'm sure you've all heard about the impending trial for Mr. Creevey," Arthur said gently. "He and his brother were both in Gryffindor."

"I can probably help you create a list of Harry's friends from school. Beyond that, I think the most important thing would be the members of the Order that Harry knew well. He was always so honored that they spent their time and energy to look after him." Franklin nodded at Ginny gratefully. "Of course you'll have to invite the entire Weasley clan, and then all of the important ministry officials." Ginny paused and looked at her father. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to have to final approval over the guest list. I'd know better than anyone if there was someone Harry wouldn't want there."

"Of course dear," Arthur replied. "Now, is there anything else we need to discuss today?"

The young witch spoke up again. "Well, I know in the past Mr. Potter hasn't been much for dancing, so we were planning on having the event be more focused on dinner and speakers."

"The dancing won't be a problem, in fact I think Harry would enjoy it," Ginny said.

"Oh, well then we'll plan on having a dance floor. Thanks for letting us know." The witch wrote something down then looked at Ginny again. "Do you think Mr. Potter is going to want to make a speech?"

"I'm not sure on that one, but if I had to guess I think he would."

"Alright. Can you think of anyone he'd like to make a speech?"

"Definitely Dumbledore and Dad," Ginny said thinking aloud. "You might want to talk to Remus Lupin about speaking, and then maybe Ron. Beyond that it's up to you."

"Thanks, you've been a lot of help. That's it from me for right now. I'm probably going to have some more questions though at our next meeting, will you be there?" the woman asked.

"I don't know. Dad, will I be here?" Ginny asked.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your work schedule I don't think that will be a problem. Okay then, this meeting is adjourned." Ginny waited patiently as her father showed his colleagues out of his office. "Now, I know you didn't come to my office just to crash my meeting about Harry's banquet. What can I do for you today?"

"I wish I had come to talk about the banquet. I came because I got this letter today," Ginny said as she handed her father the letter from Dennis.

"So that's going to be their defense," Arthur mumbled when he finished the letter.

"It's a lie. I know it is. When he confessed to me, his eyes were cold and malicious."

"That's where we have the problem though, he only confessed to you. Worse yet, he only confessed to you while he was being held at wand point. It's your word against his, and even if we have the courts review the memory of the day, it could be argued that he only confessed so you wouldn't hurt him because he thought it was what you wanted to hear."

"So there's a chance he'll get off completely?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid there's always a chance sweetheart," Arthur said gently. "We've reviewed his wand history and there's never been any dark magic performed by his wand. The fact that he killed Draco the muggle way shows that he was desperate. He's confessed to murdering Draco, and that only helps to back up the rest of his story."

"So what do we do?" Ginny asked.

"Well, for one thing, you don't let his family guilt you into dropping the charges. What you did in your first year is nothing like what Colin did. You deserve some justice for everything you went through; everything you lost."

"Thanks Dad, I needed to hear that. I may have something else that could help our case."

"What's that?" Arthur asked.

"Well do you remember the picture in the Daily Prophet of Harry with that woman in the bar?" Arthur nodded. "Well I found out that her name is Bella, and apparently she's been dating a guy named Colin for the last two years."

"Now that is interesting," Arthur said thoughtfully.

"Does it help the case against him?" Ginny asked.

"If we can prove it, it would probably say a lot about his character," Arthur said.

"Good. I don't want Colin to get off based on a technicality," Ginny stated firmly.

"Now why aren't you at work?" Arthur asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I meant to tell everyone last night, but you know what happened. Yesterday I got in trouble with my boss for being late and taking too much time off."

"Doesn't she understand at all what you've been going through with Harry?" Arthur asked.

"You would think!" Ginny exclaimed. "But no, not her! In fact, the only reason I got put on probation is because I yelled at her when she had the nerve to tell me that the hospital didn't approve of Harry living with me!"

"Ginny Weasley I'm disappointed in you! You should know better to yell at your boss, whether or not she was in the wrong."

"I'm sorry Dad, but I couldn't help it; the day before had been so emotional that I just lost it."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "Well now that the topic has been brought up, I think Harry should start looking for a place of his own. It was one thing when you were trying to help him recover his memory, but now that his memory is back your mother and I think it would be best if he moved out."

"Not you too Dad," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

"Your mother and I aren't going to make you do anything, but with as public as yours and Harry's lives are, we think it would be for the best."

"Well there's nothing to discuss right now, Harry's gone." Ginny stood up from her chair. "I'm stuck on the graveyard shift for the week as punishment, so I'm going to go get some rest. Let me know if there's anything you think I should do for Colin's trial."

"I will dear. Take care of yourself," Arthur said as Ginny walked over to the fireplace.

"I will Dad. I'll see you later."

* * *

Ginny sat alone in her kitchen eating the small dinner she had prepared. She was due at work in about two hours and was growing restless. "How did I manage to live alone for so long without going crazy?" she asked herself. She pushed her food around her plate. "I hope they won't keep me on the graveyard shift for very long," she mused. She dropped her fork when a sudden thought dawned on her. "What if they won't let me have off for Harry's banquet?" She shook her head. "They have to! I'm the minister's daughter and this is a ministry banquet. They'd have to let me go!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm talking to myself again." Ginny turned her attention to the window. _"What was that?" _She walked over to the window and peered out. _"I swear I just heard something out here."_

"Ginny are you there?" she heard a voice call from the other room.

Ginny abandoned the window and walked into her living room. "Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"I wish I was here with good news, but I'm not."

Ginny walked over to her sister-in-law and put an arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I think they're going to suspend you from work and it's entirely my fault!" Hermione exclaimed as she began to cry.

"Hermione calm down, tell me what happened," Ginny said as she led her friend to the couch.

"Well, I know you don't get the Prophet, but there was an article today about Colin's trial and then Mrs. Bletchley was talking to that suck up new nurse Melinda about what happened with you yesterday. Well I could only take so much in one day. I went over there and told them that you were going through so much right now that they were lucky you still bothered to come in at all! I let something slip about your involvement Colin's trial and how much it was affecting you, and Mrs. Bletchley snapped."

"What do you mean, snapped?" Ginny asked.

"She went off about she's let you get away with too much because of who your father is. She said that you're disrespectful and that you need to be taught a lesson in manners and that she wasn't going to let you slide anymore."

"I tried to protest, but she said that if you had so much going on then maybe you'd enjoy being suspended for awhile." Hermione dropped her head on Ginny's shoulder. "I'm so sorry!" she sobbed.

"It's okay Hermione. That woman has had it out for me for awhile. It was bound to happen eventually." As if on cue, a small owl began to knock on Ginny's window. "Maybe that's what I was hearing earlier." She walked over to the window and opened it. She removed the letter from the owl's leg and read the short note. "It's official, I'm suspended."

"Ginny I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"I know you didn't. I'm just going to have to try and find something to do while Harry's gone and I'm not working. Now you go ahead home. You have a daughter and a husband waiting for you."

"Okay," Hermione said through her sniffles. "I'm so sorry!"

"That's enough, I'll be fine." Ginny watched Hermione disapparate from her flat. When she was gone Ginny let out a loud groan. "Great, this is the last thing I needed." She stopped suddenly when she heard a loud crash from outside her still open window. She ran to the window and stuck her head outside. "Is anyone there?" she called nervously. Hearing no response, she shut and locked the window. "_I was never this paranoid living by myself before. Of course before I didn't know that my then boyfriend had previously plotted to kill me."_

Ginny walked up to her bedroom and packed a small overnight bag. _"I can't keep staying here by myself. I'm going to go crazy!"_

_

* * *

_

"Well isn't this a good day!" Arthur said happily when Ginny appeared before him. "Two visits from my favorite daughter in the same day!"

"Why aren't you at work?" Molly asked harshly, forgoing the pleasantries. "Your father told me about your fight with your boss. You're on probation and now you're going to be late?"

"Sorry to be a disappointment Mum, but the new status is suspension," Ginny said bluntly.

"Well how did that change without you ever stepping foot in the hospital?" Arthur asked.

"You didn't go in this afternoon to stir up trouble, did you?" Molly asked.

"No, Hermione did that for me. My boss, Mrs. Bletchley, was basically gossiping about me with one of the new nurses and Hermione overheard. Long story short, what Hermione thought was defending me was actually just digging me a deeper hole with our boss. I got the letter announcing my suspension a few minutes ago."

"Your direct superior is Ester Bletchley?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well then I'm surprised you weren't suspended sooner. Her family isn't one of my biggest supporters. In fact, they down right despise me. They never were officially accused of anything, but they were mighty chummy with the Malfoys," Arthur explained.

"And I bet with Harry coming back and Colin's recent arrest she was just looking for a reason to punish me," Ginny finished.

"Exactly. Plus, her son, Miles, was at Hogwarts around the same time as you, he was the keeper for the Slytherin Quidditch team. You know how much they hated losing. If that wasn't a reason for her to despise Harry and our family, I don't know what would be," Arthur added.

"Oh Ginny dear I'm so sorry," Molly gushed. "You must be furious. If it were me I would have gone straight to the hospital and complained."

"Well, the thought definitely crossed my mind, but I figured I would have just gotten myself in more trouble. I could honestly use the break with everything that's been going on; I'm just going to be bored with Harry gone." She turned and looked at her father. "Actually that's one of the reasons I'm here. I want to be put on the committee that's planning Harry's banquet. I really enjoyed the brief meeting I attended this afternoon."

"Of course dear. I think Franklin and Margaret will be grateful for your help. Neither one of them has ever even met Harry." Arthur paused and looked at Ginny with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Although Marge did admit to me once that she always had the biggest crush on Harry."

Ginny grinned. "As long as she keeps her hands off of him I don't think we'll have a problem."

"What was the other reason you came by tonight?" Molly asked, eyeing the bag Ginny was holding.

"Oh well, I wanted to stay here while Harry was gone. I don't know why, but suddenly I'm going crazy living by myself. I'm hearing things, I feel like someone's been watching me through my windows, I'm afraid someone's been following me when I leave the house. I've turned into a full fledged paranoid freak!"

"Ginny you can stay here as long as you like. You know I've never liked you living by yourself," Molly said.

"Ginny, are you sure that you're being paranoid?" Arthur asked, concerned. "You are living a fairly high profile life right now; especially with Colin's trial."

"I've never actually seen anything, but I would just feel much better staying here."

"Have you heard from Harry since he left this morning?" Molly asked.

"No. He's going to be fairly restricted to the muggle way of doing things while he's gone, and I hope that he'll be back in the amount of time it would take to send a letter the muggle way," Ginny said.

"Well, hopefully he'll be back soon, although I wouldn't count on him not wanting to find his own place when he does get back," Molly said.

"So you don't like me living by myself or with Harry? Mum, I've already had this conversation with Dad today. Harry will move out if and when he and I think he should. I am aware of yours and Dad's opinion, but the topic is not open for discussion," Ginny said bluntly.

"Alright, alright," Molly said as she picked up her knitting. "Are you planning on staying up, or did you want to go straight to bed?"

"I think I'll go to bed. Are any of the girls coming over tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Is there ever a day when I don't have at least one of my granddaughters around the house?" Molly asked with a chuckle. "Tomorrow Julie and Jessica are coming over."

"The next meeting for Harry's banquet will be on Monday, so you may want to start thinking of things you'd like to discuss," Arthur spoke up.

"Okay. Good night Mum, Dad," Ginny called as she walked up the stairs to her childhood bedroom.

"Good night dear."

* * *

A/N Okay I hope you all liked this chapter. Poor Ginny, she has to go through so much! Thanks again for all of the reviews! I've got a head start on the next chapter, it should hopefully be a little happier. Hopefully I'll be able to write on my plane ride home tomorrow.


	17. Coming Home

A/N Yea for getting another chapter out quickly! I do have a confession to make though; I broke one of my rules of writing. I started writing my third story on the plane today. I knew I shouldn't, but that darn plot bunny kept bouncing around in my head and refused to be ignored. I'm fond of the plot already, but until this story is finished this one will be my priority.

* * *

As Ginny sat on a park bench watching her nieces play their new version of tag she couldn't believe how fast time had gone by. It felt like just yesterday Harry had left to go back to Canada, but in reality he had been gone a week; an entire week without any kind of correspondence. Amazingly enough, Ginny had been kept busy. When her brothers and their wives found out about her suspension, they all seemed to think that babysitting would be the perfect way to pass her time. It wasn't that she minded, it just made her think of her own child that she had lost, as well as making her wonder whether or not she and Harry would ever have another child. She had to constantly remind herself to keep her focus on the present, not the past. In reality, she and Harry weren't even officially dating. She knew that they had made love, and that he told her he loved her, but she couldn't expect him to fall back into their old relationship after a four year absence. He had changed too much; she had changed too much. Her heart longed to lock him up and never let him go, but she knew that he had to come to his own conclusions about what he wanted from their relationship.

She wished that she had been kept so busy that she could forget about Colin. She had been present when they questioned him with Veritaserum, and she had broken down in tears when it was all over. She had heard in the past that the truth serum couldn't be one hundred percent accurate, and she got to witness that first hand. She had listened to Colin go on and on about how the only reason he hurt Harry at all was to help her. He kept saying it was because he loved her. He again admitted to killing Draco, saying he had no other choice. But the problem was when questioned about torturing Harry he kept saying he didn't do it. While he admitted to slipping him the poison, he continuously denied doing him any physical harm while on the cliffs. When asked if he had plotted to kill Harry, he said no. All and all, after the questioning Colin came off as a confused love sick puppy. Arthur had explained to Ginny that if he truly believed the things he said it didn't matter if they were true or not; what mattered was that they were true to him. The only ray of hope for Ginny was that they had not yet questioned him about Bella, and Arthur felt that if they could prove he was having an affair it would kill the confused love sick puppy image.

"Aunt Ginny Julie is cheating!" Rose exclaimed with her hands on her hips, snapping Ginny back into reality.

"And how, my dear, is she cheating?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"She's using one of the extra wands!" Rose huffed.

"Is this true Julie?" Ginny asked.

"Yes!" exclaimed Amy and Andrea at the same time.

"Julie, cheating isn't good, especially when you're playing with family," Ginny said gently.

"I know, but Jessie was saying that I'm not any good at this game and I wanted to prove her wrong," Julie said defensively.

"Well you're not!" Jessica cried.

"Julie, give me the wand," Ginny interrupted. Julie complied with a sigh. "Now if I hear of anymore cheating you're all going to help Grandma with chores for the rest of the afternoon." The girls all nodded before starting up their game again. Ginny sighed and looked at her watch. She had another committee meeting for Harry's banquet later that day. She thoroughly enjoyed planning the event. She got along famously with Marge, and she could tell that Franklin respected her. She missed her work as a healer, but she didn't miss the hospital, the long hours, or her horrid boss. Her father had made a few inquisitions about Ginny's treatment at the hospital, but her boss hadn't technically done anything wrong; Ginny had been late a lot, and she had asked for an unusual amount of time off work. In the future, she would just have to work on not giving Mrs. Bletchley a reason to punish her. Today, however, she was still on suspension and she was working on setting up the final details for Harry's banquet, two of which were the date and location. Most people who had ever planned an event before would tell you that those weren't typical final details, but with Harry being out of the country for an undetermined amount of time it was impossible to pick a date. They had several tentative dates and locations set up, but they were waiting on word from Harry to pick one. Ginny felt sure that if Harry hadn't come home by today, he would have at least sent word to her. So far, her assumption had been wrong. She could only hope that something would come for her before the meeting.

In a way, she dreaded getting a letter from Harry. Even though she knew he loved her, the insecure little girl inside her heart was afraid he was never going to come back. She was afraid he'd realize that Anna was smart and beautiful and didn't have nearly as much baggage as she did. She was afraid that Anna would use her horrible situation to convince Harry that he was needed more there than with her.

"Aunt Ginny I'm hungry!" Ginny wasn't sure who had spoken the words but she knew it was time to go back to the Burrow.

Ginny stood up from her place on the bench. "Alright girls, let's head back."

When they reached the Burrow they found Molly humming happily as she prepared lunch.

"Oh Ginny dear, I was hoping you would have gotten back a few moments sooner," Molly said with a grin.

"Why Mum? Lunch isn't ready yet," Ginny replied as she plopped down at the table.

"Lunch isn't ready?" Andrea asked with a groan.

"No, you lot go upstairs and wash up. Rose, check on your sister while you're up there. She's napping in your father's old room. Lunch will be ready soon," Molly said as she shooed her granddaughters upstairs. "Now, I was going to say that I wish you'd gotten here sooner because you just missed Harry."

"What?" Ginny cried as she jumped up from the table. "Why did he leave? Where did he go?"

"Sit back down Ginny. He waited here with me for you to get back, but he had a meeting he had to attend. He was hoping he'd be able to catch back up with you at the Ministry later this afternoon."

"Well did he say where his meeting was?" Ginny asked huffily.

"No, but he did say that he had a lot of things to do today," Molly answered with a knowing smile.

"You know something," Ginny accused.

"I don't know anything."

"Well you'd think that he'd at least be able to hang around long enough to say hello to me," Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"He waited as long as he could dear," Molly assured her daughter. "He wanted to go to the park to look for you, but I told him I was expecting you any minute."

"Of all the bloody days to pick to take the girls to the park," Ginny said irritably.

"Calm down, you'll see him. I told him that I'd make sure you knew he was expecting you at your flat tonight."

"He better find me before then," Ginny said. "Oh hell, I'm supposed to eat dinner with Hermione tonight."

"I'm sure Harry wouldn't want you changing your plans for him. Just go to dinner with Hermione as you planned, you can see Harry afterwards," Molly said as she placed a plate of food in front of Ginny. "Now eat up dear, you don't want to be late for your meeting."

* * *

Somehow, even with her mother's prodding, Ginny was late for her meeting at the ministry. She stumbled out of her father's private fireplace to find the meeting already underway.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's fine dear. I'm afraid it's your loss as it is," Arthur replied with a smile. Ginny looked at him curiously, and then at Marge who looked strangely flushed.

"You just missed Harry Gin," Marge said awestricken. "He was so kind. He didn't seem to be affected in the least by his celebrity. You're one lucky witch."

Ginny couldn't hold in her groan. "You mean I missed him again?" she asked.

"Only just by a few minutes. He was waiting here to see you, but I'm afraid he had another meeting to attend today that he couldn't be late for," Arthur explained.

"Well if this doesn't teach me a lesson about being late I don't know what will," Ginny muttered. "Well did he at least give you an opinion on the date and location?" she asked politely.

"Oh yes," Franklin gushed. "He was so willing to help. We decided that we'd have the banquet on Friday night, two weeks from now."

"We're going to hold it at the abandoned muggle hotel. We're going to send charm experts down there as soon as we leave this meeting to start working on the inside and charming the outside so that the muggles won't notice it," Marge added.

"Sounds fantastic," Ginny said, trying to force herself not to be too upset about not being part of the final decision.

"I agree," Arthur added. "Until we spoke to Harry, I had almost convinced myself that the old hotel was not going to be our best option."

"What did he say to change your mind?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he said that we could keep the old hotel rooms, and let the guests who desired spend the night so they didn't have to worry about traveling if it got late, or if they consumed too much alcohol," Arthur explained.

"Leave it to Harry to make sure he can get pissed," Ginny said without thinking.

Marge laughed at her. "Actually I think he was more concerned for your brothers. He said something about Ron not being able to hold his liquor."

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "He's right. When will everything be done?"

"Well that all depends on you," Franklin said. "Harry was very insistent on the fact that you be the one who approved the décor in the hotel. He seems to value your opinion greatly."

Ginny blushed. "I'll go down first thing tomorrow morning to start meeting. I think today's crew should focus their efforts on cleaning."

"Agreed," Arthur said. "Now I think that we can finally start sending out invitations. Do I have a copy of the finalized guest list?"

"Yes, Dad. Marge and I gave it to you two days ago."

"Right, it must be on my desk somewhere," Arthur replied. "Now you three go ahead and go home for the day. I'm sure you'll be plenty busy the next two weeks. Enjoy the time tonight while you can."

* * *

Ginny apparated straight from outside the Ministry to Hermione and Ron's house. She was hoping that Hermione would agree to an early supper so that she could get home to Harry. She gently knocked on the front door before letting herself in.

"Hermione? Are you home?" she called.

"Gin you're early! I was actually hoping you'd be a few minutes earlier," Hermione said as she bounded down the stairs.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, I just missed Harry?"

"How'd you know?" Hermione asked.

"I've only been doing it all day."

"You haven't seen him yet?"

"Nope. Although I think everyone else has," Ginny answered bitterly.

"Oh, well he and Ron took Jamie and they were going to grab a bite to eat so you and I could have our girls night," Hermione explained. "I promised Harry I'd have you home at a decent hour."

"Alright, well let's go ahead and go. It's not that I don't enjoy your company Hermione, I just really miss Harry. And my flat for that matter," Ginny said with a grin.

* * *

"I know you do. I promise, a quick supper and I'll have you home in no time."

When Ginny arrived home after dinner she found Harry waiting for her on the couch. He calmly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How was your day dear?"

Ginny resisted her urges to jump him right there and leaned forward to give him a small kiss. "It was fine except for the fact that I kept missing you. How was your day?"

"Productive."

"I'm starting to think you've been avoiding me," Ginny muttered bitterly.

Harry laughed. "Come sit with me. We need to discuss some things." Ginny's curiosity got the better of her so she followed Harry to the couch and sat down next to him. He pulled her legs in his lap, slipped off her shoes, and began to rub her feet while he talked. "I've been thinking about the future a lot. It's been much easier to do now that I have most of my memories."

"Well it's good to focus on the future," Ginny interrupted.

"I know. I'm not sure what you're going to think about this though." Ginny looked at him inquisitively. "Well, since I have my memory back there's no real reason for me to keep living here. I'm sure that when the banquet is officially announced the press will get word of our living together, and I don't want you painted out to be a scarlet woman."

"Harry James Potter please tell me you didn't let my parents get to you! If you're suggesting that you move out simply because of what the press will think you've got another thing coming. We've lost too much time to waste another second worrying about what other will people think."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Harry interrupted her fussing. He smirked at her and gently pushed her feet off of his lap.

Ginny stuck out her bottom lip. "Why'd you stop?" Harry didn't answer; instead he slowly moved off of the couch so he was on his knees in front of her. "Harry!" Ginny gasped.

"You loved me before I even understood what love was," Harry began slowly as he took her hand in his own. "You loved me while I struggled to accept who I was and what my place in the world was. You stood by me no matter how many stupid things I managed to do. I love you more than I could ever put into words. I love your laugh, your smile, your eyes, your freckles, and your hair." Ginny self-consciously ran her free hand through her hair. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you make my life worth living and I don't think I could ever stand to live another day without you by my side. If there's anything I've learned from all of this it's that time is precious." Harry released his hold on Ginny's hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it to reveal a delicate gold band with a luminous diamond. "Ginny Weasley, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Ginny squealed happily. She held out her hand and let Harry slide the ring on her finger. She moved off the couch so she was on her knees next to him. "I love you so much," she whispered before capturing his lips with her own. After a few moments Harry pulled away. "What's wrong?" she asked him nervously.

"Nothing, there are just a few things we still need to talk about," Harry said as he sat down, leaning against the couch. "First, I want to make sure you don't think this is too fast."

Ginny shook her head. "I'd have married you when I was eleven if you had asked. I already told you I don't care what people think, I know I love you and you love me and I don't want to waste another day."

"Good. I'm not sure how to start with the rest of what I need to say. I don't want to upset you," Harry said quietly.

Ginny followed his example and put her head on his shoulder. "I don't care what it is as long as this ring is on my finger."

"Well, I guess I should start by telling you about my day. I have to confess, I have been avoiding you." Ginny glared at him but Harry simply kissed her forehead before starting again. "When I was in Canada, I missed you terribly. Anna's father died the day after I arrived, and I realized how short life was. I realized that I had been given a second, or third depending on how you look at it, chance at life, and I didn't want to waste a minute of it. I thought about things and realized that I wanted to marry you, and not in the distant future. So this morning when I arrived in London I went straight to the Burrow to talk to your mum. I had expected you to be at work, so imagine my surprise when I found out you were in the backyard! She did say you'd have to tell me yourself why you weren't at work, but that can wait until I'm done." Ginny looked at the floor sheepishly. "Anyway, when I told her what I was thinking, she insisted we go talk to your father right then. She went outside and insisted that you take the girls to the park, and then we flooed to your dad's office at the ministry where I proceeded to officially ask them for their blessing, which they gave very quickly by the way."

"You didn't!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I did. And if you ask me, they gave in a little too quickly. I think they were glad to finally get you off their hands." Ginny slapped his arm. "I'm just joking love. Anyway, after that I stayed at the Ministry to talk to your dad about the banquet. He went ahead and called Margaret and Franklin in so I could give them my opinions before you got there. Your mum was supposed to stall you long enough so that I could leave before you got there."

"And I thought she was fussing at me for being late!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry grinned. "Your mum is a very intelligent witch. Haven't you ever wondered where Fred and George got their mischievous streak? But I'm straying from my topic. When I was sure that you were at the Ministry, I went back to the Burrow and your mum went with me to help me pick out a ring. By the time we finished that, I knew you would be heading towards Ron and Hermione's so I went there first to snatch Ron away."

"Why'd you go out with Ron tonight if this was what you'd been planning all day?"

"Patience my dear, patience," Harry said, placing another kiss on her forehead. "I still had one more thing I needed to work out. I wanted Ron to go with me to see Dumbledore."

"Why Dumbledore?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, before I left for Canada, Ron was talking to me about Hogwarts. He told me that the Defense Against the Dark Arts position still seems to be cursed. He said that nobody lasts more than a year. This year's teacher apparently has a very short temper with the students. Ron said that the houses haven't lost so many points since the days of Umbridge."

"Foul woman," Ginny muttered.

Harry laughed. "Yes, but that's beside the point. The point is, Gin, I want to teach. I want to be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I want to be the one who ends the curse."

"What about us?" Ginny's eyes were filled with worry.

"Well, that's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I want to get a house in Hogsmeade, although we may want to live in the castle for a while. But once we start a family I think we'd both prefer having our own home."

"Harry, you think about us starting a family?" Ginny asked in awe.

"Of course. But back to my point; Madam Pomfrey is getting older and the constant work is getting to her. She needs help. Dumbledore has offered you an apprenticeship under her for the next year or two and then you can start working as her colleague. Eventually when she retires the job would be yours." Ginny gasped and Harry began talking again quickly. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'd never ask you to give up your job for me. But I can see how good you are with your nieces, and how much you love to help people, and well I guess I thought you'd enjoy it."

"Harry, shut up!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'd love to take that job! I'd love to work at Hogwarts! I'd love to work side by side with my husband!"

"So you're not upset?"

"Of course not. I love that you consider me when thinking about what you want to do with your life." Ginny grinned at him. "Besides, I'm on suspension from work. My boss apparently has it out for me."

"So that's why you're not working."

"Yeah. The woman even went as far as saying that the hospital didn't approve of us living together." Ginny paused and looked at Harry thoughtfully. "There's still more isn't there?"

Harry grinned. "Well I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to marry you soon."

"How soon?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"How does two weeks sound?" Harry asked casually.

Ginny's jaw dropped to the floor. "You mean the banquet don't you?"

"Well, all of our friends and family will already be there, and I don't honestly see a real reason for waiting," Harry answered with a shrug.

"Do my parents know about this?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"No. Actually, only Ron and Dumbledore know. I asked Dumbledore if he would perform the ceremony if you agreed," Harry answered. "I thought it would be fun to surprise everyone. That way, we won't have to worry about the press stirring up anymore trouble."

"That's why you wanted me to decorate the hotel," Ginny said, thinking out loud.

"Yeah. I already heard that you've pretty much made all of the other important decisions, so it's not like you let someone else plan your wedding." Harry paused and studied Ginny's face. "You're not mad, are you?"

"I'm just shocked." Ginny turned and looked at Harry. "You are the most brilliant man I've ever met."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her suggestively. "I should hope so."

Ginny couldn't take it anymore; she pounced on him. She crushed his lips against hers as she pushed him to the ground. She ran her hands through his hair and felt his arms slide up her back. She felt his tongue begging entrance into her mouth and she gently met his tongue with her own. Their mouths danced ferociously as their hands grasped for more.

"Too," Harry gasped as Ginny trailed kissed down his neck, "Many," he continued fighting for air, "Bloody hell," he muttered as she slid her hands under his shirt. Harry used the last of his energy to push her back. He closed his eyes in concentration and Ginny felt her shirt disappear from her body. She noticed Harry's shirt was gone as well and raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "Too many clothes," he whispered in her ear as he began to kiss his way down her neck.

Ginny threw her head back, gasping in pleasure. "Not here Harry, upstairs," she whispered as he kissed her collarbone. Harry looked pained as she pulled out of his grasp, but quickly recovered and stood from the floor. He grabbed her hand and pulled her after him as he raced up the stairs. He opened her bedroom door and paused, blocking her from entering.

"Gin?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she answered as she streamed kissed across his shoulders.

"When was the last time you came by your house?"

Ginny stopped her kisses on his back and tried to look around him. "Why Harry?"

Harry stepped into the room and let Ginny see. She gasped when she saw all of her belongings strewn across the room as if they had been searched. She felt Harry pull her into his arms as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Why would someone do this to you Gin?" Harry asked softly.

"I don't know," she replied through her tears.

"You know more than I do," Harry said.

"You're right. I haven't had a chance to tell you some things since you've been gone. The day you left I got a letter from Dennis Creevey begging me to drop the charges against Colin, claiming that he was being threatened. Then I found out that the woman you met at the bar has most likely been having an affair with Colin for the last two years," Ginny said quickly.

"You've got to be kidding, right?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I wish I was. The only thing I can think of is someone was looking for something to blackmail me with so I would drop the charges," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Oh Merlin!"

"What?" Harry asked quickly.

"The whole reason I've been staying at the Burrow was because I felt like someone was following me, spying on me; I thought I was just being paranoid, but I guess not!" Ginny began to shift through her belongings.

"Was anything taken?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not that I can tell. I don't think they could have found anything interesting anyway. You know how boring my life has been these last four years."

Harry's eyes grew wide and he quickly left the room. He returned a few minutes later shaking his head in disbelief. "They went through my room too. Fortunately, anything that was worth taking I had with me."

Ginny looked at him curiously. "What did you have that was worth taking?"

"A journal. My doctors recommended that I started writing down what I was thinking and feeling so I could keep everything straight as I tried to get my memory back," Harry replied. "If they had gotten it, they would have known exactly where I've been the last four years, all of my personal thoughts, feelings, fears, and Ginny, they would have known about the baby."

"You wrote about that?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, it was a big thing to think about," Harry answered. "But I'm careful with my journal, I don't just leave it lying around. I had it with me, so no harm done."

"Harry I just want this to be over. I want to be rid of Colin and whoever it was that did this to us," Ginny said

"Soon Ginny. I promise you. It'll all be over soon. Why don't we just go back to the Burrow?"

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "I'd feel better staying there until we can get some protection charms up on the flat." She paused and grinned at Harry. "Although I do need you to do one thing for me first."

"Anything love."

"Give me my shirt back."

* * *

A/N Well, another bit of happiness, another problem. Thanks again for all of your reviews. Classes start up again tomorrow, so I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter out. The next chapter is, well, nonexistent, so it may be a few days, but it will come. I promise! 


	18. Family Time

A/N When I sat down to write this chapter, this isn't what I had planned. But an innocent comment from George that I thought would be funny ended up leading me down a completely different path. I realized that Ginny never told anyone other than Harry exactly what happened when she was alone with Voldemort, and that most of her siblings weren't aware of the fact that she lost the baby. So here is the chapter that I never planned on writing.

* * *

The next morning when Harry woke up it took him a few minutes to realize where he was and why. His face clouded with anger when he thought about someone breaking into Ginny's flat, but he felt the anger subside when he thought about the fact that he was going to marry Ginny. Ginny Weasley would be his wife in two weeks. They were going to move to Hogsmeade and start a new life; together. They had decided that the news of the break in was enough to spring on Ginny's family last night; they would save the news of their engagement until the morning. For Ginny's parents it was only a matter of making it official, seeing as Harry had asked for their blessing and Molly helped him pick out the ring. Harry was a little worried about the reactions of Ginny's brothers, however. He was afraid that they would think they were rushing into things. Harry would never admit it to Ginny, but another reason he wanted to keep their actually wedding date a secret was because he was scared of her brothers.

The door to the bedroom opened and Ginny's head popped in the doorway. "Are you decent?" she asked.

"Depends on your definition of decent," Harry replied with a smirk.

"Good," Ginny said as she entered the room closing the door behind her. She hopped in bed with Harry and snuggled up with him under the covers. "I can't wait until we get to wake up every day like this."

"Haven't we been doing that already?" Harry asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean." She gave him a small kiss.

"You need to get out of this bed before you start something we can't finish in your parent's house," Harry said, his voice strained.

Ginny grinned at him impishly. "And what would that be Mr. Potter?" she said and she trailed her hand along his chest, getting dangerously close to the elastic on his boxers.

Harry looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Okay, you win. Let me just yell down to your mum that we're going to have a quick shag before breakfast if she wouldn't mind keeping our plates warm."

Ginny's eyes grew wide in horror. "You wouldn't dare! But I'm going regardless. I guess it wouldn't be the best idea to have a go of it with half my family downstairs."

It was now Harry's eyes that grew wide. "Half of your family is downstairs?" he whispered.

"Well, it's a Thursday so most of them had to take the morning off from work, but they were all anxious to see you when they heard you got back," Ginny explained. "Plus they all want to make sure I'm okay after the break in."

"So it's time to face the music," Harry muttered.

"Mr. Potter, why don't you sound more excited about proclaiming to the world that I'm going to be your wife?" Ginny asked angrily.

"I'm just worried about how they'll react," Harry admitted.

"As long as I'm happy they'll be happy for me," Ginny said with a smile.

"And when they find out we're going to be married in two weeks?" Harry asked.

"We'll find out in two weeks," Ginny stated firmly.

Harry grinned at her. "So you're with me on the whole surprise idea?"

"Yes, but I think we have to tell Mum and Dad, especially since Ron knows," she paused and looked at Harry mischievously. "Although I really want to keep it a secret from Hermione; I want her to not know something for once."

"Agreed."

"So get dressed; it's time to face the music as you so eloquently put it."

* * *

When Harry walked down the stairs he came face to face with Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, George, Alicia, and Venus. He was half grateful that he didn't have to face the whole clan at the same time, yet the other half of him wished they were there so he wouldn't have to go through this a second time. He turned his attention from his audience and found Ginny hanging towards the back of the crowd. He ignored the strange looks from everyone else and walked straight to Ginny, never breaking their eye contact. He took her hand in his and turned to face the awaiting mob.

"It's so good to see all of you again. I've missed you all while I was gone," Harry said genuinely. "Where are the girls?"

"Outside playing, dear," Molly answered.

"You're stalling," Ginny whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"So you do it, it's your family," he whispered back.

"Coward," Ginny whispered before clearing her throat. "Harry and I have an announcement."

"Let me guess, you're pregnant," George joked. Ginny's face paled and it was only then that Harry realized that the complete knowledge of what Ginny had been through hadn't been shared with the entire family yet.

Harry looked at Molly questioningly. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to tell them," Molly explained.

"What did I say?" George asked, noticing the somber mood.

Ginny felt a single tear slide down her cheek and Harry tightened his grip on her hand. Ginny looked her mother in the eye, "If I do this now, you'll have to tell whoever isn't here. I don't think I can do this many more times."

"Well Bill already knows," Molly began, "So it'd just be Fred, Angelina, and Charlie."

"If this is important Charlie can get here in about five minutes," Venus interrupted the private exchange.

"Same for Fred and Angelina," George added.

Ginny sighed. "You might as well go and get them at this point." Molly disappeared out of the room to go round up the rest of her children.

"So who does know about this?" Alicia asked, obviously feeling a little excluded.

"Only the people who witnessed it and their spouses," Ginny answered.

"Witnessed what?" Venus asked.

"When I was yelling at Colin with my wand aimed at his heart," Ginny answered softly. The silence was deafening. Although everyone hadn't heard about Ginny's loss, they all knew about Colin's betrayal. They all sat in uncomfortable silence until Molly reappeared with Fred, Angelina, and Charlie on her heels.

"What's this all about?" Charlie asked nervously. "Does it have anything to do with the break in?"

Ginny shook her head and looked at Harry helplessly. "Well, I suppose we should start with what we came here to tell you initially," Harry began. "Last night I proposed to Ginny and she accepted. Of course after that we realized that someone had torn apart our bedrooms." Harry stopped and blushed when he saw the twins snicker. He realized the implication of what they were going to do after becoming engaged.

"Congratulations," Venus exclaimed, ignoring the twin's comments.

"Yes, congratulations and all that," Charlie said quickly. "But I think I speak for everyone when I say that we saw that coming from a mile away. What's the news you got us all here for today?"

Ginny sighed. "I honestly had no intention of bringing this up today. Actually, I felt sure Mum would have told you all before now. Or at least Hermione and Bill would have."

"It wasn't our place," Hermione said gently.

"Well, I guess it all goes back to that night on the cliffs. I know you all know by now that Colin had been involved in a plot to get rid of Harry, and he thought that if he had to bring me along it would teach me a lesson about loving Harry." Ginny sighed. "I said I didn't remember what happened that night, but I lied. I didn't want you all to worry about me, what was done was done."

"Ginny we would have helped you," Fred said in a rare moment of seriousness.

"Regardless, it was a burden I thought I had to bare alone." Ginny closed her eyes as she continued to speak. "When I woke up after being stunned, I was with Malfoy. He taunted me, so I spit in his face. He slapped me." Harry could see the fury in her brothers' eyes and was grateful she decided not to include the part where she thought Malfoy was going to rape her. "But he left. I was temporarily grateful, until Tom came in. He began to torture me, I don't know for how long. I really only remember pain, and Tom laughing. But then he performed a curse," Ginny paused unable to continue. Everyone was looking at her intently; even the few who knew about the baby hadn't heard about the night in detail. Only Harry knew exactly what had happened.

"Ginny and I," Harry spoke up, trying to help ease Ginny's pain. "Please don't kill me, but we had, um, been intimate before I left Hogwarts. I doubt that comes as much of a surprise after the implications of that Daily Prophet article." Harry paused, half expecting all of the male Weasleys to jump across the room and kill him, but they all sat frozen in disbelief. "Ginny and I didn't know, but Voldemort could sense that Ginny was pregnant."

"The curse felt let it cut my stomach open and ripped my baby out," Ginny whispered. She buried her face in Harry's shoulder, and felt someone hug her from behind. It took a few moments, but she realized that her entire family was surrounded around her and Harry in an embrace in the middle of the kitchen. She looked around and saw that almost everyone's face was covered in tears and couldn't help but laugh. The embrace slowly broke apart and everyone looked at her strangely. "I'm sorry, but this isn't what I had pictured for today. I wanted everyone to be happy and laughing. Or at least threatening to kill Harry for rushing into a marriage with their only sister." Everyone laughed at her last comment.

"Gin, you shouldn't have kept this in for so long," Ron said quietly.

"I know that now, but at the time I thought I was doing the right thing for me," Ginny responded.

"Well, for some more good news: we've finally set a date for the banquet," Arthur spoke up. "Two weeks from tomorrow."

"Anything we can provide to help?" Fred asked innocently.

"You'll have to talk to your sister about that, she's pretty much running the show," Arthur answered with a proud smile.

"I'll tell you what, if you come down to the hotel with me after breakfast I'll consider what you have to say," Ginny said genuinely.

"Deal," Fred and George said together.

As everyone one began to leave to go about their normal daily lives, Venus held back to talk to Ginny. "Gin, I really am so sorry about all of this," she said quietly.

"You have no reason to be. None of it was your fault," Ginny said.

"If I had just figured out whom it was Draco had been meeting with," Venus said, frustrated.

"Venus, you did your best. You saved so many lives as it was," Ginny assured her. Ginny looked at her sister-in-law thoughtfully. "Do you have any idea when Draco started having those meetings?"

Venus scrunched her face in concentration. "I'd have to say after the first Hogsmeade weekend. I think he got in trouble when I spoiled their plans. Actually it may have been during the first Hogsmeade trip. I lost track of him for a bit that day. Regardless, after the attack on Hogsmeade Draco became much harder to keep track of."

"Colin didn't go to that first Hogsmeade weekend. I felt guilty for going with Ron, Harry, and Hermione instead of him, but it was mine and Harry's first official date," Ginny mused.

"Do you think that this information could help?" Venus asked hopefully.

"Not in the way you think," Ginny answered. "I think the problem we've been having is that we've been asking him the wrong questions." Ginny looked frantically around the room. "Dad! Come here!"

"What is it dear?" he asked as he walked over followed by Harry.

"You need to question Colin again." Her father looked at her curiously. "You asked him if he had plotted to kill Harry. That's the problem; he wasn't plotting to kill Harry, he was plotting to get me away from Harry. He really was quite clever in all his plans; he made sure that he wouldn't admit to wanting to kill Harry."

"Gin you're brilliant!" Harry exclaimed wrapping her in a hug.

Ginny grinned sheepishly. "If I was so brilliant I never would have trusted him. Do you think this will make a difference Dad?"

"It could be just the thing," Arthur replied with a smile. "In fact I'm going straight to the ministry right now to see what we can do about this."

Ginny looked at Harry nervously. "Before you do, Dad, can Harry and I have a word with you and Mum in private?"

Venus smiled. "I'm just going to go gather the girls and get going. Congratulations again you two."

"Why don't we go sit down in the living room?" Arthur asked. "Molly, dear, the children have something they'd like to talk to us about." Arthur and Molly walked into the living room, followed by an anxious Harry and Ginny.

"What is this about?" Molly asked nervously.

"No more bad news Mum, I promise," Ginny assured her.

"The thing is, Ginny and I want to get married soon. Like in two weeks soon," Harry said quickly.

"I know you might think it's too soon, but we love each other and we've wasted too much time already. Life is just too short," Ginny added.

"You want to get married at the banquet?" Molly asked.

"Yes, and we want to keep it secret until the last possible second. I don't want the press messing with our relationship anymore," Harry said.

"We just want your approval," Ginny said quietly.

"Why are you two so worried? Of course you have our approval!" Molly exclaimed.

"In fact I think this is a very good idea. I know how the press has interfered in the past. I would feel better though if you both continued to stay here in the mean time. Afterwards we don't have any problem with you going back to your flat," Arthur said.

Ginny looked at Harry questioningly and he nodded slightly. "Okay, we'll stay here. Although you should know we won't be going to my flat after the wedding, at least not for very long."

"Why not?" Molly asked.

Harry grinned. "Well we need to go house shopping; in Hogsmeade."

"Won't that make the travel to work a bit longer, Ginny? I think you're having enough problems going in on time as it is," Molly said.

"It won't be a problem since I'm quitting my job at St. Mungo's." Ginny paused long enough to let her mother get worked up but started speaking again before she could explode. "I'm going to work with Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts; first as her apprentice, then as her equal, and hopefully one day as her replacement."

A smile lit across Molly's entire face. "You got a job at Hogwarts?"

"So did Harry," Ginny said proudly. "He's going to be the new Defense professor."

"Well it sounds like you two have got your futures all planned out," Arthur said.

Ginny looked at Harry adoringly. "We like to think so. We just need closure on the few remaining painful memories from our past."

"I'm going to do everything I can sweetheart. So on that note I'm going to head into the office," Arthur said.

When Arthur left the house Molly turned her attention to Ginny. "Now what can I do to help you turn this banquet into a wedding without making anyone suspicious?" Molly asked.

"You can come with me to the hotel to give me your opinions," Ginny said. "Fred and George should be there by now, but I don't want them to know about any of this. We'll just say you came with me to make sure they didn't start booby trapping the place."

"Alright dear, let's go. Harry will you be okay here by yourself?" Molly asked.

"I'll be fine. I think I'm going to go to Hogsmeade to start looking at houses. I'd love to have you come with me Gin, but it'd raise suspicions. Besides, you need to focus on planning our wedding."

"Okay." Ginny gave Harry a small kiss. "I'll see you around dinner time?"

"Dinner time," Harry said nodding. "Bye love."

* * *

A/N Thanks again for all of your reviews. They really keep me going. I'm getting anxious to finish this story though; my mind is starting to drift towards that new plot I keep mentioning. Although I've decided I need to find a beta before starting another story, my school work is starting to pile up and that would definitely lessen my load a bit. If anybody would be interested in working with me, just drop me an email.


	19. Press and Plans

_A/N Sorry for the wait on this chapter. It's a little different than my other chapters. I had another one of my during class inspirations the other day, and I needed to add more to this chapter after I thought I was finished. Then of course I was overwhelmed with school work, and decided spur of the moment to get help with this chapter from one of the people who had offerred to help me beta. It took a little longer, but it made my life much easier!_

_

* * *

_

__

_Ministry Announces Social Event of the Season_

_It was announced today by none other than the Minister of Magic himself that in two weeks there will be a banquet held to honor Harry Potter and his achievements in the wizarding world. The date has been announced to be exactly two weeks from today, but the location was not disclosed. Minister Weasley announced that the affair is going to be strictly invitation only, and that the press will not be allowed. It is speculated that all of Mr. Potter's friends from school will be invited. An anonymous source informed the Daily Prophet that there are over two hundred people on the guest list. Minister Weasley informed the press that the location will be charmed so that only invited guests will be able to enter, mentioning that anyone who tries to buy invited guests' initiations will be wasting their money. Minister Weasley closed the press conference by saying it would be a night for the history books._

_Boy Who Lived Holds Press Conference_

_Harry Potter held a press conference today to answer questions about the upcoming banquet being held in his honor. Due to the rules surrounding the press conference set by Mr. Potter, the Daily Prophet is only allowed to print a transcript of the questions and answers. The following is the transcript:_

_Reporter: Mr. Potter, where were you the last four years?_

_Potter: Canada. Next question._

_Reporter: What were you doing in Canada?_

_Potter: Recovering. Yes, you. (Points at another reporter)_

_Reporter: Where were you this past week?_

_Potter: Canada. Next?_

_Reporter: Are the allegations about you being a womanizer true?_

_Potter: No._

_Reporter: What are your plans for the future?_

_Potter: I'm going to start working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry next September._

_Reporter: Are you involved with the Minister's daughter?_

_Potter: Yes. And only the Minister's daughter if that was your next question._

_Reporter: Are you going to be testifying against Colin Creevey?_

_Potter: Yes._

_Reporter: Why don't you want the press at your banquet?_

_Potter: Because for most of my life the press has been intrusive and has shown little regard for reporting the truth. I am hiring my own photographer who can sell photos that I approve to the press, and anyone who attends the banquet will be more than free to give interviews afterwards. Although I will be recommending to all of my friends that they should charge a small fortune for their interview._

_Reporter: Are you involved in the other aspects of planning your banquet?_

_Potter: Yes. Last question._

_Reporter: What are your intentions towards Miss Weasley?_

_Potter: I hope to one day make her my wife. Thank you for your time, have a lovely day._

_Upcoming Banquet has Wizarding World in an Uproar_

_Ever since the announcement of the Harry Potter Banquet the wizarding world has been in a tizzy. The people who were invited have been scurrying about, trying to figure out what to wear, what to bring, and what to say if they get the highly sought after one on one time with Mr. Potter, while those who weren't invited have been trying to find a way to attain an invitation. _

_Even the Minister's own wife and daughter were seen yesterday shopping for new dress robes. While their final purchases were not seen, it was reported that Miss Weasley was trying on very elegant, expensive robes, while Mrs. Weasley was trying on simple yet refined robes. The more interesting piece of information from the shopping trip is that Miss Weasley appeared to be wearing a ring on her left hand that looked suspiciously like an engagement ring. That news, coupled with Mr. Potter's proclamation that he wanted to make Miss Weasley his wife leads this reporter to believe that a wedding may already be in the works._

_News About Harry Potter Banquet Hard to Come By_

_Finding out details about the Harry Potter banquet is becoming harder than catching a snitch in the middle of a thunderstorm. Ministry officials are being extremely tight lipped about every aspect of the banquet; from the guest list to the menu, from the agenda to the entertainment. Witch Weekly has discovered that the banquet will be held somewhere in muggle London, and that the building will be charmed so that it is only visible to invited guests. It has also been learned that Fred and George Weasley, owners of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, have taken time off from work to assist in the planning of the event. One can speculate that they are involved with the entertainment and decorating aspects of the banquet. _

_The entire Weasley family is expected to be in attendance on Friday night. It will be the first time they have all attended a public function since Minister Weasley's induction ceremony._

_Colin Creevey Sentenced to Life in Azkaban_

_After a week long trial, including testimony from Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Venus Trounce Weasley, and Ronald Weasley, Colin Creevey was convicted of attempted murder on three accounts and aiding Lord Voldemort. The details of the trial were closed to the public, but it was announced that Mr. Creevey was found not guilty on the charges of killing Draco Malfoy on the grounds of self-defense. Mr. Creevey was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Normally suspects are kept in Azkaban during their trials, but due to special circumstances the press is not privy to, Mr. Creevey has been being held in the Ministry's dungeons. He will be transported to Azkaban on Monday._

Harry walked into the kitchen to find Ginny sitting at the table looking over several days' worth of newspaper clippings. "Love, what are you doing?"

Ginny looked up, noticing for the first time that she wasn't alone in the room. "Just looking over some articles from the Prophet and Witch Weekly that interested me," she said, blushing slightly. Harry walked over to look at what articles she had been clipping. He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. Ginny shrugged. "I wanted to remember the things leading up to our wedding since we won't have an official announcement."

"And what does Colin Creevey being sent to Azkaban have to do with our wedding?"

"Well, it's more about much needed closure," Ginny replied simply. "I'm just amazed that they haven't picked up on the fact that the banquet is the wedding."

Harry grinned. "I know! They're being a little daft, don't you think? I'm shocked Hermione hasn't picked up on it."

"Maybe Ron told her already," Ginny suggested.

Harry shook his head with and evil smirk. "I made him sign a contract. I won't go into the details, but trust me when I say if he told her we'd know it."

"You're evil," Ginny said. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, first, tomorrow, you're going to marry me," Harry said. "And then you're going to go upstairs with me to our honeymoon suite and we're going stay up the entire night making up for lost time."

"Oh really? Doing what?" Ginny asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Talking, playing chess, maybe a little reading," Harry said innocently.

"Oooo, sound like fun," Ginny gushed. Harry slipped his arms over her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "You know you can't see me all day tomorrow, right?"

"Why?"

"Muggle tradition apparently; Hermione told me about it before her wedding. She'd absolutely flip out if she thought we broke that tradition," Ginny said,

"How will she know? She doesn't know it's our wedding day," Harry answered with a shrug.

"Well she will by the time the night is over, and then she'll lecture us well into the night keeping us from our reading and such."

"And such indeed," Harry said wistfully. "How long has it been?"

"Since our last good snog? Yesterday in your room. Since the last time we fooled around? About a week. Since the last time we made love? Around three weeks; and of course four years before that time," Ginny answered nonchalantly.

"Keeping track are you?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Yes. I've spent most of my life waiting for you in one way or another; I don't intend to keep doing so. So, I suggest you get plenty of sleep tonight, take care of any desperate errands, visit old friends, and completely clean your slate because tomorrow night I'm not letting you out of my sight until I have been completely satisfied." Ginny paused and looked Harry square in the eye. "More than once."

"I'm afraid I don't have much of a choice but to comply," Harry said, trying to sound remorseful.

"I know it will be torture for you," Ginny said seriously. She pulled Harry down to her and gave him a proper kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up from her seat. "Harry what are you doing?" she asked but was silenced by another kiss. He picked her up again and set her down on the table, on top of all the press clippings. "Oh Harry," Ginny whispered, stroking his cheek as he leaned between her legs. She captured his lips with another kiss and ran her tongue over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to let her in. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's back and pulled him closer to her body.

"Oy, Potter. Can't you keep it in your pants for another day?" Ron asked he entered the room carrying a bag of groceries.

"Ron, that's enough," Molly said with a smile as she came into the room behind Ron. "Ginny dear, you're ruining your scrap book materials." Harry blushed as he picked Ginny back up and set her down on the floor.

"It was worth it Mum," Ginny said.

"Well you know what they say; absence makes the heart grow fonder," Molly replied happily.

"Well that definitely applies to us; I love Harry even more than ever after a four year absence. However, I'm starting to think you and Dad wanted us to live here for reasons other than our safety." Ron snorted as his mother ignored Ginny's comment and continued to put away her groceries. "I don't know what you're laughing about, Ronald," Ginny said coolly. She grabbed Harry's hand and began to lead him to the stairs. When they were just about out of earshot, she called back. "After all Ron, when you first found out about Harry and me, you were just relieved that you had lost your innocence first." Ginny and Harry started laughing hysterically as they ran up the stairs and heard Molly start to lecture Ron.

"You are the evil one, Miss Weasley," Harry said as he collapsed on Ginny's bed.

"I won't be for much longer," Ginny said as she collapsed beside him.

Harry rolled onto his side so he could look at her. "You won't be evil?"

"No, I won't be Miss Weasley."

Harry grinned. "That is music to my ears." Harry started to nibble on her neck when there was a gentle knock on the door. Harry groaned. "It's a wonder we can get two seconds alone. Can we ignore it?"

Ginny shook her head as the knock came again. "Come in," she called after sitting up on the bed.

Angelina poked her head in the room. "Sorry to interrupt but I needed to talk to you guys about something."

"What is it Angie?" asked Ginny.

"Well today Amy and Andrea had a couple of their friends over to play, and I heard Amy bragging that they got to go to Harry Potter's banquet because he was going to be their uncle," Angelina explained. "But Fred and I had just planned on leaving the girls with my parents so we could really enjoy ourselves. In fact, I think that George and Alicia were going to leave Julie and Jessica with them too."

"And now they're going to be heartbroken when they find out they're not going," Harry finished for her.

"It just doesn't seem like an affair for children," Angelina added.

Harry looked at Ginny to see the horrorstricken look on her face. He knew she would be crushed if none of her nieces were at her wedding. Harry thought over the situation carefully. "What if all of the girls came for dinner and dancing? After dinner there will be speeches and such, and that's when the drinking will probably start to get a little out of hand, but I don't see any reason they can't stay for an hour or so."

"But then what do we do with them after the hour? I don't want to miss all of the speeches," Angelina said.

"Why don't you bring your parents to the hotel and they can come down for the dinner and dancing and then go up to one of the suites with all the girls," Harry suggested.

"It won't be a big deal if they come?" Angelina asked.

"Nope, but I think you should see if anybody would be willing to help them out with the girls. If they take all of them they'd have their hands full," Harry said. Ginny looked at Harry and silently mouthed a thank you.

"Well then, I guess I'll just go talk to my parents," Angelina said happily. "Thanks so much; now I don't have to deal with two heartbroken little girls."

When the door closed Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I can't believe we didn't think about that! I don't know if I could have gotten married without all of my nieces there!"

"Well, now we don't have to worry about that," Harry said. He looked at his watch and jumped up from his place on the bed. "Oh shit! I'm going to be late!"

Ginny looked at him questioningly. "Late for what?"

"To pick up Anna and Helen," Harry replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Harry walked to the door. "I'll see you later."

"FREEZE!" Ginny screamed. Harry stopped in his tracks and kept his back to Ginny. "You're going to get Anna and?"

"Helen, her mum," Harry supplied helpfully.

"Not the point," Ginny said. "When were you going to tell me that they were coming?"

"After we had said I do?"

"Not funny Potter," Ginny snarled. "Did you really think I would be upset that you wanted them to come?"

"Aren't you?" Harry asked helplessly.

"No," Ginny said and then paused. "Will you turn around so you can look at me?" Harry hesitantly complied. "I'm upset that you didn't feel like you could tell me. I love you, and I know you love me. I have no reason not to want them here; if it weren't for them you wouldn't be here with me now."

"Oh," Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, oh. I just don't want you to feel like you have to keep things from me."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. I just didn't want anything else stressing you out."

"I can understand that you were just trying to protect me, but I don't need you to. I just need you to be honest with me; no secrets," Ginny said quietly.

"Boy that lecture sounds familiar. I seem to remember giving it sometime recently," Harry said with a smirk.

"Well practice what you preach, Mr. Potter," Ginny said as she threw her pillow at him. "Now go pick up our wedding guests so you can hurry back."

"Actually, Gin, I'm taking them straight to the hotel, and I was thinking about just staying there tonight. That way I can oversee all of the last minute preparations tomorrow and we won't risk the wrath of Hermione for breaking that muggle tradition you were talking about."

Ginny glared at him. "Why do you have to be reasonable when all I want to do is throw you down on the bed and snog you senseless?"

"Because if I'm not we'd never leave the bedroom."

"Just leave before I change my mind about wanting to marry you tomorrow," Ginny teased.

"Alright. Just remember that the next time you see me you'll be moments away from becoming Mrs. Harry Potter." Ginny couldn't help but grin at the thought. "I'll be using Ron to communicate to you and you're supposed to be using your mum. Bye, love."

"Bye Harry, I love you." Ginny fell down on her bed and sighed contently. She couldn't believe that all of her dreams were coming true. She had been waiting her entire life for a day that was almost upon her. _"If everything is so perfect, why do I feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop?" _Ginny's attention was drawn to a light tapping on her window. She walked over and let in a small owl. She pulled the letter from its leg and patted its head affectionately. "Thank you." She opened the parchment and recognized Hermione's neat handwriting.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I have a last minute idea for the banquet. Meet me first thing tomorrow morning at your flat and we can discuss it. I want it to be a surprise for Harry._

_Hermione_

"She figured it out, I know it!" Ginny exclaimed as she finished the letter. _"I wonder why she didn't use Pig? Maybe she doesn't think Ron knows."_ Ginny couldn't help but giggle at the thought. _"I should have known we couldn't make it to the big day without Hermione knowing. I wonder what she wants."_

__

_

* * *

_

__

The next morning Molly was fixing breakfast when Ginny came bouncing happily down the stairs. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm flying," Ginny gushed. "Have you heard from Harry yet this morning?"

"Ron just checked in with me, they're at the hotel. He says that Harry is positively glowing; although he also said that Harry would probably kill him if he knew he said so."

"I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they realize that we're getting married tonight," Ginny said.

"Your brothers are going to kill you," Molly said.

"I know. I've always enjoyed having something that they don't know," Ginny admitted.

"I never would have guessed," Molly teased. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I don't think I could eat right now if I wanted to; I'm too excited. I just going to go run a few last minute errands and pick up a few things from my flat."

"Well, don't stress yourself out; I'm sure most things can wait until tomorrow. Will you meet me at the hotel around 10?" Molly asked.

"That sounds fine. This really shouldn't take too long," Ginny replied as she headed for the door. "I'll see you in a little while. If you see Harry, tell him I love him!"

"I will dear."

* * *

When Ginny apparated into her flat she looked around for Hermione. Not seeing any sign of her, Ginny headed for the kitchen to fix a cup of tea. She noticed that the kitchen window was open. She cautiously pulled out her wand and turned around. "Hermione? Are you there?"

"Yes," a female voice called that did not belong to Hermione.

"Who's there?" Ginny called as she slowly made her way into the other room. She saw the woman from the pub sitting comfortably on her couch with her wand extended.

"My name's Bella."

"I know who you are," Ginny said, trying to sound confident.

"I bet not nearly as much as I know about you," Bella said sweetly.

"What could you possibly know about me?" Ginny spat.

"I know that you're the most perfect, brilliant, beautiful, special witch in all of England," Bella said sarcastically. "Or so I hear."

"You obviously don't really know anything about me," Ginny said defensively.

"I know I hate you," Bella said as she stood up from the couch. "You took my love away. You kept him from loving me back."

"You know I could easily hate you, too. I know you were having an affair with Colin; I know you tried to take advantage of Harry. We could go on for years trying to make each other's lives miserable. I could probably even have you sent to Azkaban because you seem to be pretty well informed about Colin's actions. But that's not what I'm going to do. We chose not to pursue you for Colin's trial. I was trying to give you a clean break. You should know better than anyone that Colin became obsessed with a love that he could never have, and it drove him to do terrible things. Don't let that happen to you. You're still young, and you're obviously gorgeous. Do something other than plot and scheme." Ginny paused and looked the woman square in the eye. "And if you ever come near me or anyone I love again with the intent to harm them in anyway, I will change my mind and have you sent to Azkaban faster than you can blink. Please leave my house."

Bella let out a cold laugh and didn't move. "You're so arrogant. You think you hold all of the cards. Expelliarmus!" Ginny quickly fell to the ground to dodge the curse. Unfortunately she didn't get up quick enough to miss the second curse Bella sent flying in her direction. Thin, snakelike ropes flew out of Bella's wand and wrapped themselves around Ginny's body. "Now you see I need you to do something for me, and I have a hunch you aren't going to comply freely. So I think I'll just go in your place." Bella laughed. "Have you figured it out yet? I've been following you, studying your habits. Of course it became much harder when you moved back in with your parents, but I managed. I know all about your secret wedding. I'm just surprised nobody else has caught on."

"You'll never fool Harry, he'll know it's not me," Ginny said as she struggled against the ropes.

"Actually I really wasn't planning on attending your wedding, but I don't know it might be fun. I'll just have to keep taking the polyjuice potion all day, and then of course all night. I wonder what Harry would do if he woke up in bed tomorrow with me instead of you?" Bella said with a laugh.

"You'd never pull it off," Ginny snarled.

"Maybe, maybe not. The important thing is that I go down to the Ministry and save Colin so he and I can start our new life together."

"How did you get a polyjuice potion? You haven't had long enough for it to brew?" Ginny said, trying to distract the witch.

"Oh you'd be surprised what you can get when you drop the names Weasley and Potter," Bella replied with a smirk.

"So you used my name!"

"Not exactly. I told the people I was trying to hurt your family and they were more than happy to comply. Are you aware of the number of enemies you have?"

"No, but I'm sure your name is on the top of the list," Ginny answered coolly.

"It wouldn't be if you had just left Colin alone. If you hadn't just strung him along for years, giving him false hope." Bella walked over to Ginny and slid her engagement ring off of her finger. "I'll need this if I really want to convince anybody."

"Bitch," Ginny muttered as she watched the woman put on her ring and walk over to the fireplace. Bella picked up a canister and took a drink. She doubled over as if she were going to be nauseous, and Ginny could do nothing as she saw her features appear on the other woman. Bella straightened herself up and looked happily at her reflection in her hand mirror.

"You know it might be fun to lead your charmed life for a little while. Maybe I'll spend today as you and go after Colin tomorrow," Bella mused as she walked back over to Ginny. She slowly slid a hand around her neck and undid the clasp on Ginny's necklace. "I'll need this too."

"The more time you spend as me the more likely you'll get caught," Ginny threatened. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I don't know; leave you here in a closet? They won't be looking for you, so there's no real need to hide you. This will only be a temporary situation."

"You're never going to get away with this."

"I only need to get away with it long enough to get Colin and leave town. Any damage I can do to yours and Harry's life in the meantime is an added bonus. After all, you have ruined mine. But don't worry about me, at the first sign that someone is suspicious I'll just gather Colin and leave."

"Nice to know," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Now, now, this really could be much worse."

"You've decided to take over my life on my wedding day, how could it be much worse?"

"I could have decided to kill you. Instead I'm going to show sympathy and let you live. You just need to accept the fact that I'm going to have your perfect little life for a day. You've had it for 19 years; I think it's only fair that you share.

"You think my life was perfect? You think my life wasn't hard? Being possessed by a diary when I was 11? Thinking the love of my life was dead for four years? Being betrayed by my best friend?"

"Shut up!" Bella screamed. "I've wasted too much time here talking with you. I'm sure someone will come for you in the next day or so. Enjoy your rest."

When Bella was gone silent tears began to stream down Ginny's cheeks. _"No, not this, not today. Harry, help me!" _

__

* * *

__

_A/N You didn't really think I'd let them get married that easily did you? Not my style. To answer any questions before you can ask them, Bella broke into Ginny's flat. What did she get? Well, at least a sample of Hermione's handwriting, some hairs from a hairbrush, and some of Ginny's clothes. Ive got a lot of work to do this weekend and beginning of next week, but I always seem to put that stuff off to do this. So no telling when I update. As always, thanks for your reviews, they really are what keeps me going!_


	20. Finding Ginny

Molly Weasley paced nervously around her room at the hotel. Ginny had left the Burrow that morning in a hurry without saying exactly where she was going. Molly had been expecting her daughter an hour earlier so they could spend a day relaxing and preparing for the wedding. She had sent an owl to her flat, but had received no response. She was trying to locate Ginny without raising anyone's suspicions; she didn't want to ruin the surprise wedding at the last minute. She was afraid that Ginny had gotten a case of cold feet, but she knew it was unlikely.

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed as she bounced happily into the room. "So sorry I'm late!"

"I'm just glad you're here! I didn't want Harry to start worrying that you'd backed out on him!" Molly said as she wrapped her daughter in a hug. "I didn't want you to miss your own wedding."

Ginny pulled back from her mother and her eyes grew wide. "Oh, I didn't mean to worry you! I just had a few last minute things to take care of and I was running late, and then of course you can't apparate or anything within a mile of the hotel. I thought about using floo, but it's only open between rooms."

"Its fine, no worries. What's wrong, sweetheart? You look a little flushed."

"I just," Ginny stuttered, "I just can't believe I'm finally marrying Harry Potter."

"In just a few hours," Molly said with a smile.

"It's the best feeling in the world, but I feel like I'm losing my mind, Mum. I can't seem to remember where I've placed anything. That's part of the reason why I'm so late."

"Well, that's what I'm here for; to make sure you make it out there in one piece. What was the other reason you were late?" Molly asked.

"Oh, just reminiscing about old times. I just lost track of time," Ginny answered happily.

"There's something different about you," Molly said, looking her daughter over.

"I suspect it's just the typical glow of a woman who's got everything she ever wanted," Ginny replied instantly.

"It couldn't have happened to a more deserving person. You and Harry have been through a lot to get here. Why don't you take a nice long bath and then put on something comfortable? You can relax; maybe even take a short nap. Whatever you want, sweetheart, the day is yours."

"Yes it is, Mum. This day is definitely mine."

* * *

Harry sat in a chair in his hotel suite. He was flipping through an old copy of _Witch Weekly_, not really looking at anything on the page. He could hear Ron using the fireplace in the other room. He was terribly bored, and he wanted nothing more than to go find Ginny and marry her right then. But, he knew he had to wait just a few more hours. He had been planning on helping out with the last minute preparations for the banquet, but Arthur had insisted that he spend the day relaxing. Harry let out a deep sigh of frustration and flipped to the next page of the magazine.

"What's wrong, Harry? Getting cold feet?" Ron teased as he walked back into the room.

"Nope. I'd marry Ginny right this second if you would let me," Harry answered.

"No can do. Besides, after Gin finally showed up Mum sent her to take a nice long bath."

Harry glared at Ron. "What do you mean 'after she finally showed up'?"

"Um, well," Ron stammered.

"Spit it out!"

"Well, she was sort of missing for a bit there. She had a last minute errand to run or something and was late meeting Mum. But no worries, she's here now and is just as ready to get the show on the road as you are," Ron said.

"I wish I could talk to her," Harry said with a sigh.

"No can do. Hermione would kill me. She already doesn't understand why I'm spending my day off here with you instead of at home with her and Jamie. She seems to think that I work too much and don't spend enough time with my daughter. She'll understand everything though once she finds out about the wedding," Ron replied with a grin.

"Did we ever tell you about when Ginny and I were in each other's minds?" Harry asked and Ron shook his head. "Well, right after Christmas sixth year, Ginny and I went for a walk. I was trying to tell her something and she was being difficult, so I got frustrated. I just subconsciously wished she could feel what I was feeling."

"And she could?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and then I accidentally did it again and I could tell everything she was feeling. It was really weird. It took some getting used to, but for awhile we could pretty much read each other's minds. It faded from her end, but it never did from mine. At least not before my disappearance," Harry said wistfully. "I miss it actually."

"Sounds freaky to me. Did you ever tell anyone about it?"

"No, we were waiting to see if it lasted, and well, other things started happening and it wasn't so important anymore."

Ron looked at Harry, unsure of what to say. "Well, I'm hungry. I think I'm going to go order some food from the house elves. I miss their cooking; just don't tell Hermione we're using them here, okay? I mean, I know that they're being paid, but still. I don't want to hear another SPEW lecture all night."

Harry laughed. "Okay. Order me something, too. I don't care what." Ron nodded and walked back into the other room. Harry looked back down at the magazine that was still open in his lap. He hadn't noticed before that he had it open to an article about him. There was a picture of him and Ginny, smiling and laughing at a restaurant. _"I wonder what Ginny's feeling right now. I wonder if she's as excited as I am," _Harry thought. _"I wish I knew exactly what she was feeling." _Harry was suddenly overcome with a feeling of pain and worry. "What?" Harry spoke aloud. _"Is this what Ginny's feeling? This isn't what she should be feeling right now. She should be deliriously happy like I am. Something's wrong."_

"Food should be here in just a minute," Ron said happily as he walked back into the room. He looked at Harry's sullen expression. "What's wrong?"

"I need to see Ginny. Something's not right."

Ron shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you can't see her, mate. It's tradition."

"Well, then, will you at least go floo your mum and make sure she's okay. I just have a feeling; something's wrong," Harry pleaded.

Ron could tell how worried Harry genuinely was so he nodded and walked back into the next room where the fireplace was. "Molly Weasley's room! Mum, are you there?" Ron called.

"Yes, dear, I'm right here. Is something wrong?" Molly asked as her head appeared in the fireplace.

"You tell me. Harry's freaking out; he says something's not right with Ginny. He really wants to see here, and he looks terrible."

"Let me go check on her," Molly said quickly. She got up and walked into the large bathroom where Ginny was laying in a bubble bath with her eyes closed. "Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny sat up, startled. "Yes, Mum, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, it seems that Harry has gotten a terrible feeling. He thinks that something's wrong with you."

"Well, I'm obviously fine," Ginny replied, her voice uneven.

"It's probably just pre-wedding jitters," Molly said with a smile. "I'm going to go assure Ron that everything's okay."

Ginny stood up the tub. _"I need to leave. I'm not going to be able to fool him." _She slipped on the robe hanging on the wall and tied it tightly around her waist. She ran a hand through her newly red hair and smiled. She walked over to the bag she had brought with her and pulled out a canister. She opened the lid and took a sip.

"What are you drinking dear?" Molly asked as she walked back into the bathroom.

Ginny flushed. "It's nothing Mum." Molly looked at her questioningly. "It's just a birth control potion. I thought I'd try this, since Harry and I will, well you know, tonight."

"Nothing to be ashamed of, dear. Those new potions are much more reliable than the spells. I got pregnant with the twins when I thought I had used a contraceptive spell. I guess in the heat of the moment I didn't perform the spell properly. I've always wondered if I somehow managed a duplication spell instead," Molly said. "Why, I think that's the first time I've ever mentioned my romantic life with your father without you blushing!"

Ginny looked panicked for a moment before regaining her composure. "I guess I'm just more grown up now. I'm about to have my own husband to talk about."

Molly looked at her daughter and sighed. "I guess you are pretty grown up."

"You know, I think a walk will do me some good. I'm going to get dressed and go out for a bit," Ginny said.

"No, I don't think so. I think you should just stay here and rest. I'll go get anything you need," Molly answered, ushering her daughter to the bedroom.

Ginny sat down on the bed and looked at her mother. "Actually, I would kill for some ice cream right now. You know, the good stuff from that place down the street."

"Well, I'll just run right out and pick some up." Ginny watched as her mother gathered her things and briskly left the suite. _"Well this was fun while it lasted. But if I want to get Colin out of jail I have to go now. I can't risk running into Harry. She was right, he'll know." _Ginny got dressed and ran a brush through her hair. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

* * *

Harry waited impatiently while Ron talked to his mum. He assumed that the lack of panicked yelling meant that everything was okay, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong. When Ron walked back into the room Harry bombarded him with questions. "Is she okay? Is she in pain? Did she change her mind about marrying me tonight?"

Ron laughed. "Calm down mate, breathe. She's fine. Just finished up a bath. I think Mum was going to suggest that she take a nap. Mum told me to assure you that Ginny was fine, just a little wound up in excitement."

Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "That's a relief. I trust your mum, but I still have a bad feeling."

"Why don't you go do something?" Ron suggested.

"Well, I guess I could go check in on Anna and Helen. I know they were nervous about staying in a magical hotel. Well, Anna was nervous; her mother seemed to be really excited."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll keep your food warm for you, but don't stay gone long. I don't want to have to tell Ginny that her groom went missing."

Harry forced a smile. "I won't." Harry left the suite and went down the stairs to the ground level. He liked the room he had stayed in the night before, but he couldn't wait to stay in the honeymoon suite with Ginny. He couldn't wait to be able to make love to her as much as he wanted without worrying about her parents or her brothers. Just thinking about it sent a shiver down his spine. He was so lost in his thoughts that he walked right into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Wait, Ginny?" Harry exclaimed. His eyes met hers and she flushed. "I'm sorry, I know we're not supposed to see each other, but I'm so glad I ran into you."

"I, um, I wanted to see you too," Ginny stuttered.

Harry reached up and stroked Ginny's cheek. "What's wrong Gin?" But before she could answer she was grabbed from behind.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Molly exclaimed as she began to drag Ginny back into her room. She opened the door and practically threw Ginny back inside. "Harry James Potter, you know you weren't supposed to see each other! Sneaking down here to my room to try and talk to Ginny! I told Ron she was fine!" She stopped and noticed that Harry had a strange expression on his face. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"That's not Ginny," Harry said quietly.

"What are you talking about, of course that's Ginny!"

Harry slowly shook his head. "It's not. I was in her mind, that's not Ginny."

"Harry you're scaring me. What do you mean you were in her mind?" Molly asked nervously.

"I can read people's minds, and earlier I was trying to read Ginny's emotions. I've done both before," Harry said quickly.

"You can read minds?" Molly asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point. The point is that's not Ginny, and the real Ginny is somewhere in pain. I don't have time to try and figure this out. Just keep that Ginny here, don't let her know we're on to her. Get Arthur and Ron in your room so she can be arrested later. But if she thinks that we're on to her, she could do something and we don't know what kind of control she's got over Ginny right now."

"Right, of course," Molly said, obviously flustered.

"Do you know where Ginny went this morning?"

"No, she, she only said she had to run some errands," Molly said, her eyes filling with tears. "Not my baby, not again!"

Harry pulled Molly into a tight embrace. "I'll find her, don't worry. I love her, and I'm not going to lose her when I'm this close to having everything I've ever wanted," Harry assured her. "But I've got to go. I've got to find her."

Molly nodded and watched Harry run out of the hotel. "Please find her," she whispered urgently. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and tried to regain her composure. She didn't know how she was supposed to walk back into the room that contained the person pretending to be her daughter and not lose it. But she had to; for all she knew, her daughter's life depended on it.

* * *

Harry looked around Ginny's room at the Burrow. He had to force his mind from going back to the time he had spent there with Ginny only the night before. It was imperative that he focus on finding anything that could tell him where she was. He walked over to her dresser and looked at the few items that were scattered on the top. He saw a note and immediately recognized Hermione's hand writing.

"_She went to her flat, maybe there's something there,"_ Harry thought. "_If I don't find anything there, I'll floo Hermione and ask her where Ginny went after she left her."_

Harry apparated to Ginny's flat. His attention was quickly drawn to a figure on the floor.

"Harry!" Ginny cried, struggling against her bindings. "Thank Merlin you're here! Get these things off of me!"

Harry ran over to her and quickly began working on unfastening the bindings. "I'm sorry I don't know how to take these off magically; I'll have to do it the muggle way," Harry said apologetically. As soon as her limbs were free Ginny began sobbing and wrapped her arms around Harry. "Shh, it'll be okay," Harry said as he rocked her back and forth."

"Oh Harry, it was awful. She's going to try and get Colin out of jail! She took a polyjuice potion and now she's me!" Ginny sobbed.

"She could never be you. I knew you were suffering, and I took one look at her and I knew she wasn't you," Harry comforted her.

"You knew it wasn't me?" Ginny asked, looking Harry in the eyes.

"Of course; I love you. I knew right away that something wasn't right. Who is it, by the way?"

"It's Bella."

"That makes sense," Harry mused. "I guess I should go tell your mum, and let Ron and your dad arrest her."

"You didn't let them arrest her before you left?" Ginny asked, drying her tears.

"I didn't know what kind of control she had over you, I couldn't risk having her hurt you," Harry explained. "I guess we should start canceling tonight, too."

"We'll do nothing of the sort!" Ginny exclaimed. "If we cancel our wedding, then she wins. We won't even tell anybody who doesn't already know about this until tomorrow. Tonight is about you and me, and our love. Bella can go to hell."

"It's no wonder why I love you," Harry said as he gave Ginny a gentle kiss. "Now let's go let everyone know that you're safe, and send that bitch to jail."

* * *

"Ginny, dear, now where were you going?" Molly asked her fake daughter when she walked back into their hotel suite.

"I just had a strong urge to get some fresh air. I guess I'm getting a little nervous. I mean, I know I love him, but getting married is a big deal," Ginny answered automatically.

"Well, you need to stay here. I don't want the press hounding you or Harry today," Molly answered, trying to make sure she sounded loving.

"I know, I'm sorry Mum," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Why don't you take that nap, I'm going to go floo your brother and let him know what happened." Ginny nodded and disappeared into the bedroom. Molly went over to the fireplace and called Ron's room.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I can't say right now," Molly whispered urgently. "But you need to get your father and come here now."

"Okay," Ron said, obviously confused. "Just let me find Harry and tell him where I'm going."

"There's no need to do that, he's fully aware of what's going on. Just get your father and hurry."

"Okay. We'll be there in a minute," Ron answered before ending the connection. Molly went back into the room where Ginny was laying down. She sat down in an arm chair, never taking her eyes off of the person she knew was pretending to be her daughter. She couldn't risk having her get away. She thought she had been sitting there for an eternity when there was a small knocking on the door. She hurried over and opened it to find a very nervous Ron and Arthur. She slipped out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong, Molly?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know all of the details, and I don't have enough time to really explain what I do know. The important thing is that apparently Ginny's been abducted. The person in that room isn't the real Ginny. Harry's looking for her right now." She paused and let what she had said sink in.

"Well we can't just sit here! We need to go find her!" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"No, we need to sit here and make sure the fake Ginny doesn't get away. I have faith in Harry; he'll find her. I need you two here so that when he brings the real Ginny back we can arrest this one. We just don't want to make a mistake that could cost Ginny her life," Molly explained. "Now, we need to go back inside. I don't want to risk losing her." She opened the door and led them back inside. "Ginny, sweetheart, your father and Ron have come to spend some time with you."

Ginny sat up in the bed. "Oh, um, hi guys."

"Hello pumpkin. I just wanted to make sure my baby was okay on her big day," Arthur said convincingly.

"Me too," Ron added, nowhere near as convincingly.

Ginny shot Ron an odd look. "Thanks. I'm fine, I really am. I'm just excited and nervous and ready for the moment to get here!"

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married."

"Oh, dad," Ginny said sweetly.

Molly looked at Arthur curiously. _"He's too good at this_," she thought. "Ginny, where are your dress robes? I want to make sure they look alright."

"I don't know," Ginny replied furrowing her brow. "I thought you brought them."

"Oh, silly me," Molly replied. She heard the door to the suite open. "I think they're in the other room, I'll be right back."

"Okay, Mum," Ginny said. Molly ran into the other room and upon seeing Ginny she grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my baby! I was so worried!" she whispered.

"Its okay, Mum. Harry's found me, and he's going to take good care of me for the rest of my life," Ginny answered. "Now let's go take care of her. Harry, have your wand out, I think she has mine." Ginny clasped her hand in Harry's empty one and walked into the other room. "Hello, Bella," she said coolly.

The fake Ginny's jaw dropped. "You're here..." She quickly looked around the room for an escape.

Ron immediately pulled out his wand. "Stu-!" he started but Ginny cut him off.

"Not yet Ron. She needs to hear some things." Ginny turned her attention back to Bella and shook her head. "Don't think about it, you're outnumbered by far more powerful wizards. I told you Harry would know it wasn't me. I take it by the look on your face that Colin is still in jail," Ginny replied, her voice still calm. By now Ron had pulled Bella up from the bed and was holding her by her shoulders.

"Can I take her down to the ministry now?" Ron asked.

"Patience Ron," Ginny said calmly. She walked over towards Bella and grabbed her hand. "This is mine." Ginny pulled her ring off of Bella's finger. "This is mine too," she continued as she pulled the golden locket off of Bella's neck. She put on the two items of jewelry and walked back over to Harry. She put her arm around his waist and he responded accordingly. "Most importantly, this is mine. If you ever lay one finger on him, I'll kill you myself."

"That's enough, Ginny," Arthur said. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at Bella. "Stupefy!" Bella's body collapsed in Ron's arms. "Let's take her down to the Ministry, Ron."

After they left, Molly pulled Ginny into another hug. "I was so scared. It was like that day all over again."

"I know, Mum. But everything's okay now," Ginny said.

"What do you want to do about the wedding?" Molly asked.

"It's still going to happen, and nobody is going to know about this until after the wedding. We're not going to let her ruin our day," Ginny said firmly.

"Well, in that case, Harry I must insist you get out of here. You've seen Ginny too much today as it is," Molly said with a smile.

"I think Hermione has had too much of an influence on us," Ginny said with a smile.

Harry walked over to Ginny and gave her a small kiss. "I'll see you in a few hours?"

Ginny looked at Harry lovingly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

A/N While I couldn't let the wedding go off without a hitch, I also couldn't keep Harry and Ginny from being happy. This story is coming to a close, it seems like so long ago when I first started planning it. I'm going to write about the wedding/banquet, and then an epilogue. I'm getting really excited about my third story, which will not be a continuation of my first two. I'm feeling more confident about my fanfic writing abilities now, I really like the plot for the next story. I'll try to have a title for you guys by the time I finish this one. Again, thanks for all of your reviews! They keep my writing instead of doing homework!


	21. The Wedding

A/N I am reposting this chapter to remove the song lyrics from the wedding due to policy.

* * *

As Arthur Weasley walked into the banquet room, he couldn't help but smile. The room was beautiful, and his daughter's wedding would be too. He strode through the tables of guests, pausing to say hello to a few friends and key members of society, trying not to smirk when they asked why Harry wasn't present yet. He escorted his wife to the head table, and then walked up onto the stage where a podium and other high ranking Ministry officials were waiting for him. Arthur walked over to the podium and took a minute to admire the happy crowd. They were all so blissfully ignorant of everything that Harry and Ginny had been through, and everything that they had planned.

Putting on his best poker face, Arthur began to address the crowd. "Welcome friends, family, esteemed members of society. I'm so pleased that you could all find time in your busy schedules to join us tonight. I can guarantee you won't regret your decision. Tonight we've gathered to celebrate life: past, present and future. We're here to honor those who gave their lives for our war effort. To celebrate those who survived the war, even when we thought they didn't. To hope for a peaceful world for our children and grandchildren to grow up in." Arthur paused as the audience jumped to its feet and burst into a round of applause.

When the crowd had settled back down Arthur began to speak again. "I know many of you are wondering why Harry isn't here yet. If you haven't figured it out yet, there's much more to tonight than meets the eye. I want to start by telling you all a little about what happened to Harry four years ago. He was a young boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had learned that there was a prophecy that claimed he was the only one who could defeat Voldemort, and that if he wasn't successful he could die trying. Yet in the midst of all that, Harry fell in love. I couldn't have been happier for him, especially since the young woman in question was my daughter. Unfortunately, they were betrayed by someone they considered to be a friend, much like Harry's parents had been. Despite the betrayal, Harry managed to do what some thought was impossible; he defeated Voldemort. But he didn't do it with powerful spells derived from hatred; he did it with love. When he thought all was lost, he turned his thoughts to Ginny, and how much he loved her. It was that love that destroyed Voldemort." The audience was silent, gaping at Arthur in admiration. "Unfortunately, Harry and Ginny did not get their happy ending that night. The one who betrayed them tried to have Harry killed, but he did not succeed. Harry was tossed into the ocean on the verge of death, with no memories of his past. He was saved by vacationing muggles, and they nursed him back to health. He had a long road ahead of him, but he fought his way through. It took four years, but he made his way back to his friends, his family, and the woman he loved. After going through more internal turmoil than most of us will ever have to know, Harry stumbled across his old life and got his memories back." Arthur stopped to look at his wife. She was wiping tears from her cheeks but was glowing with happiness.

"You see, Colin Creevey did not succeed in taking away Harry and Ginny's happy ending; he only delayed it four years. I'm happy to report, that Harry and Ginny fell in love all over again, even before Harry had regained his memories. Tonight is not about celebrating Harry's return to the wizarding world, or Harry's defeat of Voldemort. Tonight is about celebrating Harry and Ginny's love, for tonight is their wedding night." Arthur could no longer hold back his grin. He quickly located his sons and couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. Every last one of them (other than Ron) looked completely dumbfounded. Hermione looked like someone had just told her that every copy of _Hogwarts, a History_ had disappeared. "I see we were able to keep our little surprise a secret. In just a few moments I will be temporarily stepping down from my position as Minister of Magic and will take up my job as father of the bride. If you could bear with us while we make our final preparations, I'll be sending the groom out shortly so we can get the ceremony started. After the ceremony we'll have dinner, a little dancing, and then toasts and/or speeches." Arthur stepped away from the podium and went down the stairs. He took Molly by the arm and pulled her away from the table. He began to lead her through the crowd towards the front entrance of the room, being stopped numerous times on the way by well wishers. When they reached the hallway, they were pounced on by their sons who had somehow followed them.

"You didn't tell us!" Bill exclaimed.

"Didn't you trust us?" Charlie asked.

"You'll have to ask your sister and Harry. Keeping everything a secret was their idea," Arthur replied calmly.

"Think of all the pranks we could have pulled," Fred said wistfully.

"All that time we were helping Ginny decorate this place, we could have been setting things up," George added.

"I think we may have just found one reason why they wanted to keep it a secret," Bill said, laughing.

"Then, you're not mad?" Harry asked as he walked over, followed by Dumbledore.

"Oh Harry, you look stunning!" Molly gushed as she pulled him into a hug.

"We're not mad," Charlie added.

"A bit proud though. Being able to pull one over on George, Hermione, and myself at the same time is no small feat," Fred said.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, seeing how upset she looked.

"Ron knew and you didn't tell me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Well, you always know everything before everyone else. We just wanted to have a little fun with you," Harry explained, but Hermione only seemed to look more upset. "Now, Hermione, you can't start crying. If you start crying then you'll look terrible and you'll want to fix yourself before coming back into the banquet hall with Ginny. I'm sorry, but I'm just not willing to wait another minute before making that woman my wife."

"Wait, come back in with Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've not been to many weddings, but isn't the matron of honor supposed to walk in about the same time as the bride?" Harry asked with an innocent grin. "Just because we didn't tell you doesn't mean we don't want you to be a part of our wedding."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed him in a hug. "Where's Ginny? I want to go see her!"

"You and Arthur can come with me and the rest of you lot need to go back inside," Molly said firmly. She grabbed Arthur by the arm and forcefully led him away. Hermione smiled at Harry one last time before chasing after her in-laws.

"Well, you heard Mum. You all need to head back to your seats so we can get this show on the road," Ron said, ushering his brothers back into the banquet hall. He closed the doors so it was just he, Harry, and Dumbledore standing alone in the hall. "Well, mate, the moment is finally here."

"Yeah, it is," Harry replied with a grin.

"You've overcome so much to get here, Harry," Dumbledore added. "You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"I don't know if I do, but I know that Ginny does," Harry said.

"I'm glad to here you say that; it saves me from making the whole 'if you hurt her I'll kill you' speech," Ron teased.

"That would be an extreme waste of breath," Harry said.

"You know Harry, your parents would be very proud of you. You've grown into such a wonderful person, despite everything you've had to endure," Dumbledore said.

"No, I don't think so," Harry answered.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'm the person I am today because of everything I've been through, not despite it," Harry said simply. "Now I say we go into that room right now, because if I have to wait another minute my heart is going to explode!"

* * *

Ginny sat alone with her thoughts in her parent's hotel suite. She couldn't believe that in a few minutes her wedding would begin. She couldn't believe that merely hours before she had been held prisoner in her own flat. But Harry had saved her; he always did. She stood up from her seat and walked over to the full length mirror. She could admit to herself that she looked absolutely gorgeous without feeling vain. The white dress robes she had picked out had been expensive, but she loved their delicate beading and the cut fit her like a glove. She loved the way the robes moved with her; she felt like she was floating. Her mother had spent a long time working with her hair; first curling it, then piling some of it up on her head, and finally adding some beautiful lilies within the curls. _"This is what my wedding day should be like," _Ginny thought with a smile. _"No psychotic ex boyfriends, no deranged stalkers, no evil dark lords trying to kill us."_

"You look beautiful," Molly said, appearing in the doorway.

"I know," Ginny answered with a giggle.

"Ginny Weasley, I'm going to kill you! Keeping this from me!" Hermione exclaimed as she pushed her way past Molly.

"I'm sorry! I had to do it, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to try and get something past you!" Ginny explained as she hugged her friend.

"You do look beautiful. I'm jealous, I don't think I looked nearly as good on my wedding day!"

Ginny blushed. "Thank you."

"Ah hem," Arthur said gently. "Are you ready, sweetheart? If you keep Harry waiting much longer I think he's going to steal you away to elope."

Ginny looked at her father and smiled. "I'm ready, Daddy." Molly looked as if she were going to burst into tears at any given moment. "Mum, you can't start crying now, because then I'll start and I'll never make it to Harry!"

Molly sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy."

"Shall we?" Arthur asked, extending his arm to Ginny. Ginny nodded and took her father's arm. They followed Hermione and Molly out of the room and into the hall. They reached the entrance to the banquet hall and Ginny watched Molly enter, followed a few moments later by Hermione. The doors swung completely open and Ginny saw the banquet room in all of its glory for the first time. She gasped at its beauty. "I love you," Arthur whispered to her as he began to walk into the room. Ginny wasn't aware of telling her feet to move, but she knew she was walking gracefully into the room. She was trying to smile and nod at all of the familiar faces when it happened; she saw Harry. She felt her heart skip a beat as their eyes met. She knew at precisely that moment that she would never be the same again. She could see his love for her radiating off of him, and knew she looked the same way. She never broke his eye contact the rest of her walk. When she reached the stage where the ceremony would take place her father stopped her. He gave her a small kiss on each cheek and went to join the rest of her family. She walked up the stairs by herself, noticing for the first time that Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione were all on the stage with Harry. She walked over to Harry and he took her hand in his.

"You look beautiful. I love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you, too," Ginny responded. She knew she would never get tired of hearing those words leave his lips.

"I would like to welcome everyone again to this joyous occasion," Dumbledore began. "Today we are here to join Harry James and Ginevra Molly in marriage. In our world, marriage is so much more than living together and the changing of a name; it is the joining to two lives, two hearts, and two souls. Finding love in the best of circumstances is hard, but finding true love in the conditions these two grew up in is nothing short of miraculous. But here they are. Even after four years of separation, their love still radiates from their bodies." Ginny blushed at the thought that Dumbledore was reading her mind. "I have been blessed to know them for many years, and I can say that I've never seen either one of them as happy as they are when they are together."

Dumbledore reached out and took Harry and Ginny's clasped hands between his own. He quietly said a spell that Ginny didn't recognize, and she saw a faint glow appear around Harry. She looked down and noticed that the glow was illuminating from her body as well. She looked at Dumbledore questioningly when she heard him let out a slight chuckle.

"The first step in joining two wizards is a spell that brings their love for one another from their heart to their skin in the form of a light. It has been said that the brighter the light, the stronger and more unconditional the love. I, for one, can honestly say I've never seen the light of love shine so brightly. The next step in the process is for Harry and Ginny to pledge their love to one another. Harry, if you would like to go first."

Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I wish I could say that I've loved you for as long as you've loved me, but I can't. You've always been very smart and I've always been a bit daft, but I caught on eventually. And when I finally did, I never looked back. You entranced me with your humor, your spirit, your spark, and your love for life. You gave me a reason to live when I couldn't find one. You opened up another side of me I didn't even know I had. Even when I didn't know my own name, I knew I was missing a very important piece of my life. You, Ginny Weasley, were that piece. I love you with all my heart, and I pledge my life to you. I am eternally yours."

Ginny looked at Harry and tried not to go weak in the knees. "Harry, when I was growing up I fantasized about meeting the boy who lived. I thought so highly of you, everyone was worried that when I finally met you, you wouldn't live up to my expectations. Oh, but how they were wrong; you far surpassed any expectations I could have had for you. You saved my life when I was eleven, and I knew then that there was no turning back for me. My girlhood crush slowly evaporated and in its place came the foundations for real love. When I discovered that you loved me back, I thought I would die from happiness. You give me strength, you give me courage; you inspire me to be a better person. You willingly tried to give your life to save my own. I love you with all of my heart, not for the things you've done, but for the person you are. I pledge my life to you. I am eternally yours."

"May I have your wands and the rings?" Dumbledore asked, small tears glistening in his eyes. Harry and Ginny handed Dumbledore their wands, while Ron surrendered the rings. Harry was surprised when Dumbledore slipped his ring on the end of Ginny's wand, and hers on his. He watched in amazement as the rings changed shape to match that of their respective wands, and then slid to the end of the wand, leaving a sparkling residue behind. Dumbledore handed Ginny and Harry the rings, and gave Ron and Hermione their wands. "Now if you would each slide the ring on the other's finger and repeat after me: Eternamente."

"Eternamente," Harry and Ginny said softly in unison. The light that had been hugging their bodies seemed to explode and fill the room.

"It is my distinct honor to present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter," Dumbledore said proudly and the room erupted with applause. "Harry, this is more of a muggle tradition, but you may now kiss your bride."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her close to him. "I love you," he whispered before capturing her lips in a kiss. Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck. For a few moments they stood together, frozen in time, the world around them forgotten. Even though they had kissed a thousand times before, Harry felt like he saw fireworks. He knew that their lives would never be perfect, but that was what he had right then in that single moment of time: perfection.

Harry was brought back into reality by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and grinned sheepishly at Ron. "Sorry, mate. I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"I guess that's your right, now," Ron answered happily.

Ginny looked at Harry and ran her hand along his cheek. "I love you. Shall we go greet our guests?"

"Or, we could go straight to our honeymoon suite," Harry suggested hopefully.

Hermione laughed. "Not an option! You have to spend an excruciating amount of time talking to your guests, listening to speeches, and dancing with anyone who asks."

"Well as long as Mrs. Potter here is by my side I'll do anything," Harry answered. He extended his arm and Ginny took it gleefully. He led her down the stairs and to the head table where her parents rose to greet them.

"Oh Harry, Ginny! Congratulations! It was so beautiful!" Molly gushed as she wrapped each one of them in a hug.

"Take care of my little girl, Harry," Arthur said, shaking Harry's hand.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, Dad."

Harry wrapped an arm protectively around Ginny's waist. "I'll promise to be by her side no matter what comes her way."

"Good answer," Ginny said, turning around to kiss him again.

"So, what happens now?" Hermione asked.

"Now Harry and Ginny get to sit down and we'll all eat," Arthur replied.

"Good, I'm famished," Ron said, causing everyone to laugh. "Well, I am!" he insisted, but joined in their laughter.

When everyone was finished eating and the plates were cleared, Ron left his place at the head table and headed for the stage. Harry and Ginny, who had been so caught up in a whispered conversation to notice Ron leaving, were startled when they heard his voice echo through the room.

"Um, hi everyone," Ron began awkwardly. "I've never been too good at this public speaking thing, but seeing as how this is my best mate and little sister's wedding, I'm somewhat obligated to make a toast." The audience chuckled appreciatively. "Since I was one of the few people let in on this little secret, it's only appropriate that I start out the toasts. I'm sure those of you who had speeches prepared will need a few minutes to readjust. Those of you waiting to congratulate the bride and groom, I promise we won't take too long!"

Ron turned his attention directly to Harry and Ginny. "Harry, Ginny, other than Hermione, you two are the best friends I've ever had. Ginny, you are my sister, and the only person in the family I could ever boss around, although I couldn't even do that after you reached the age of four. And Harry, well you've been my best mate since our first day on the Hogwarts Express; we've practically been through it all together. But in the end, it was Ginny who was there for you. It was Ginny who could bring you out of whatever funk you were in. It was hard at first to see my little sister doing the one thing for you that I couldn't, but I realized that as long as you were happy it didn't matter who made you that way. You two were good for each other, and it wasn't because you kept saving each other's lives. You gave each other a reason to want to live; you made each other's lives worthwhile. You've both been through more in one lifetime than most people would face in three, but you've made it here today and no one deserves to be happy more than you two do. I love you both. To Harry and Ginny!"

"To Harry and Ginny!" everyone chorused.

Ron stepped down from the stage as Hermione walked up. "I'd like to start by saying congratulations to Harry and Ginny, not only for their wedding but for pulling the wool over my eyes. Harry and Ginny are two of my best friends. Ginny, you were my only real girl friend, at least until I had sisters-in-law. You have no idea how nice it was to have someone to be girly with. I've always loved spending time with Harry and Ron, but it was wonderful to add a girl to the mix. I love you, you are truly my sister." Hermione paused and turned her attention to Harry. Now, Harry, you've always been a bit like a brother to me. This is one of the many reasons why the reports of us dating were so ludicrous. Harry was always the type of person you would give your right arm for, but he would never ask you to. Ironically enough, it was him who always ended up saving us. Harry always had a bit of a guilt complex, but Ginny was good for him. Ginny was always able to slap some sense into him. They were good for each other; I don't know of anyone else who could put up with their stubborn streaks. All teasing aside, you both mean the world to me and I'm so happy for you. I love you guys! To Harry and Ginny!"

"To Harry and Ginny!" everyone chorused again. Oddly enough, the next person to speak was a Ministry official who knew neither Harry nor Ginny, followed by a long time friend of Arthur's, whom Ginny could barely remember inviting, much less meeting. It seemed that everyone wanted to get in their ten minutes of fame to congratulate the newly weds. Sensing that things could very quickly get out of control, Bill took the stage next.

"Before I begin my toast to the new couple, I'd like to make an announcement. This will be the last toast, at least for awhile. I know the newlyweds are anxious to take their first dance as husband and wife, and the bride has quite a few nieces who need to be sent to bed. If you have something you'd like to say to Harry and Ginny, just find me or one of my brother's and we'll start a list. I can't make any promises, but we'll try our hardest."

"Now, to the couple. I never really got the chance to know Harry as well as my other brothers. I was already in Egypt when he first became a part of our family, and I have to admit I haven't been as cordial as I could have been since he's been back. But Ginny is my baby sister, and I've always felt a bit responsible for her."

"When Ginny was little, I made it my job to tell her bedtime stories. Her favorite were always about a Princess named Ginny who needed be rescued by a handsome prince. It broke my heart when my little princess actually needed rescuing. I remember when I first saw Ginny after her first year at Hogwarts. I pulled her into the tightest hug I could without crushing her and she started crying. I remember telling her, 'your prince rescued you, you're lucky. Most little girls never get to meet their prince,' and she giggled through her tears. I was happy just to hear her laughing again, but I knew it wasn't me that made her happy. It was Harry, it would always be Harry. Through the years, it's been hard on our family to see the dangerous situations Ginny's been put in, but one thing never changed; Harry has always saved her. When I first found out that they were dating, I knew that was it for Ginny. I knew she loved him with all of her heart, and no man would ever be able to take his place. He was truly her prince. So here's to Harry, because I owe him my sister's life. "

"To Harry!" everyone exclaimed.

"Now, I think it's time to let Harry and Ginny have their first dance as husband and wife," Bill announced.

Harry stood up and led Ginny, who was still blushing from Bill's story, onto the dance floor. The band began to play a song that Ginny and Harry didn't recognize. Regardless, Harry wrapped Ginny in his arms and began to lead her gracefully around the dance floor. As they danced they listened to the words of the song. The song spoke of remembering the one you love forever.

"A bit ironic, considering the circumstances," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear as they continued dancing. "But I know I'll never forget you again."

"You better not," Ginny whispered back. "I'm thinking about having a permanent locator charm put on you so I never lose you again."

"Only if I get to put one on you too."

"You've got yourself a deal, Potter," Ginny replied.

"You know that you're Potter now too," Harry said with a grin.

"I know. Feels a bit strange, though. I mean, what do you do when you finally have everything you ever wanted? Are our lives going to be boring now?"

"Love, with our tempers and ability to find trouble, your family, and hopefully one day our family, I can think it's fairly safe to say our lives will never be boring."

"Can you imagine the trouble our kids will get into at Hogwarts? Especially if they're there at the same time as their cousins! That Rose is going to be quite a ring leader," Ginny said, smiling.

"You thinking about kids anytime soon, Mrs. Potter?"

"I don't know," Ginny said mischievously. "Although, we may be a little out of practice regardless of when we want to start."

"Well, if there is one thing I've learned from Quidditch, it's that practice makes perfect." Harry paused and looked at his wife. "How much longer do you think they're going to give us before they start cutting in and wanting to talk?"

"Considering that Charlie and Venus are walking over towards us right now I'd say about three seconds."

"Oh."

Charlie politely tapped Harry on the shoulder. "May I steal my sister for a dance?"

"Only if I can steal your wife," Harry replied sweetly. He took Venus's hand and began to dance with her.

"Congratulations," Venus said as the music switched to a waltz.

"Thanks."

"I had to forcefully remove Rose from the room. She was not happy that she didn't get to talk to Aunt Ginny or Uncle Harry. She insisted that she wasn't tired. Harriet, on the other hand, passed out long before Bill got up to speak."

"I'm glad they were here," Harry said honestly.

"Can I tell you something, even though it may seem a little odd?" Venus asked.

"Of course."

"Well, Charlie and I just found out that we're going to have a boy. We haven't told anyone yet," Venus said happily.

"Congratulations, but why is that odd?" Harry asked.

"It's not. What's odd is the fact that no one in the Weasley family has had a boy before now. I mean, you know that Ginny is the first female Weasley in several generations, and females were very rare in my family too. We were all so surprised when no one could seem to give Arthur and Molly a male grandchild. It's like now that you're back and Ginny's happy, things are they way we always expected them to be. I'm sorry, it's hard to put into words."

"You know, for some reason that doesn't sound too odd to me," Harry said with a smile. The song ended and Harry politely thanked Venus for the dance. He noticed across the room that Ginny was doing the same thing with Charlie. He tried to make his way over to her, but was asked to dance by Angelina.

After every dance, Harry tried to make his way back to Ginny, but he found the task to be harder than anything he had to face during the Triwizard Tournament. He danced with Alicia, Hermione, Fleur, Molly (twice), Lavender Brown Finnigan, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, Tonks, and some nameless Ministry official. Harry's feet were exhausted, and he felt like collapsing in the middle of the dance floor. He finally decided that he couldn't be the nice guy anymore, and he had to start saying no. He politely excused himself from his current dance partner and went back to his table. He had long ago lost track of Ginny, but he now saw her dancing with her father next to her mother dancing with Dumbledore. She looked perfectly content, but utterly exhausted. Harry knew that they didn't get out of there soon they would spend their entire wedding night sleeping. Harry decided that he would just lay his head down on the table while he waited for the song to end. He didn't want to interrupt Ginny's dance with her father.

"Harry," a soft voice cooed in his ear.

"Hmmprf." Harry replied as he tried to get comfortable on the hard table.

"Fine. If you'd rather spend your wedding night here..."

Harry shot up from the table and Ginny laughed at him. "Too much bloody dancing."

"I thought you liked dancing now," Ginny said.

"I like dancing with my wife. More than one dance."

"Well you have an entire lifetime to dance with me, love."

Harry looked around the room and groaned. "It doesn't look like the party is going to end anytime soon."

"That doesn't mean we have to stay," Ginny said seductively.

"Seriously? We can leave before everyone else?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yep, it's actually expected."

"Well then let's go right now!"

Ginny laughed again. "It's not quite that simple, we have to say our goodbyes."

"Excuse me, everyone. If I could have your attention," Remus called from the stage. The music stopped and the conversation quieted. "I'm starting to get the impression that our bride and groom are getting anxious to leave. Before they go I'd like to say a few final words."

"You two know better than anyone else how unfair life can be. You've had to deal with more than your fair share of heartache. It says a lot about your character that you've been able to overcome that. The most important thing in life is that we learn from our trials and tribulations. They say those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it. You two have obviously learned from your past. I wish to give you a few final pieces of wisdom as you begin your life together. One, life is short. Harry, your parents were robbed of their lives far too soon. It was fortunate that they lived everyday to the fullest, so they could pass on with no regrets, other than leaving you behind of course. Two, never be afraid to take chances. Sirius Black and James Potter wouldn't have been anything if they didn't take chances. They weren't afraid of a little trouble, and they never would have wanted to live their lives too scared to take a risk. Three, use each other for support. If you don't have your friends and family to support you and help you get through the hard times, and trust me, there will be hard times, you'll never survive. I thank Merlin everyday for blessing me with such wonderful friends. And finally, four, never go to bed angry. I've gotten to witness both of your tempers first hand, and neither one is very pretty. If you learn to find peace with each other before you go to bed every night, you'll be much happier when you wake up in the morning. I got that piece of advice from your mum, Harry. She was a smart witch. So, here is one final toast: To Harry, who has always been like a son to me, and to Ginny, who was a good friend when I needed one the most.

"To Harry and Ginny!"

"Now, if you'll all try to form a walkway from the head table to the door, I think Harry and Ginny are ready to leave," Remus said with a smile.

Harry and Ginny waited a few moments for their friends and family to get in place before starting to walk towards the door. They hadn't taken more than a few steps when they heard pops behind them. They quickly turned around to see several red balls coming at them from above. They instinctively ducked, but instead of being pelted by balls they found themselves covered in red rose petals. They looked up to see Fred and George standing on the stage wearing big grins.

"I knew they'd been too quiet tonight," Ginny muttered to Harry.

"I kind of like them!" Harry said. They had turned their attention back in the direction of the door when they noticed something; all of the wedding guests were holding different colored balls. "Okay, I know I said I like them, but RUN!" Harry and Ginny took off towards the door, being covered in rose petals the whole way.

When they were back in the hall Ginny slammed the doors shut behind them and collapsed against the door laughing. "That's the kind of prank I can deal with!"

"You look beautiful. Remind me to thank Fred and George later."

"So, now what?" Ginny asked innocently.

"I seem to remember promising you a night of chess. I have a special floo set up just for our room." Harry grinned slyly and then picked Ginny up in his arms. She giggled as he carried her down the hall towards a fireplace. Still holding her, Harry stepped into the grate and grabbed a fistful of floo powder. "Honeymoon Suite!" Harry stepped out of the grate and looked around.

"Harry, it's beautiful!" Ginny gushed. She walked from the sitting room into the bedroom. "Oh I think Fred and George got in here too! There are rose petals on the bed!"

"Actually, I did that, Mrs. Potter. As well as all of the candles," Harry said proudly.

Ginny gazed at him. "You are too good for words."

"If I am, you made me that way." Harry walked over and picked Ginny up again, this time laying her down on the bed. He gently lowered himself on top of her. "I love you, and I'm going to love you for the rest of my life."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Ginny whispered right before Harry captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She ran her hands along Harry's back and pulled his body closer to her own. She rolled him over so she was on top of him. She sat up, straddling his lap and began to undo all of the tiny clasps on her robes. Harry watched her in awe as more and more of her skin was exposed. Ginny stood up so she could completely rid herself of her robes. Harry couldn't help but laugh as she walked over to the closet in her lingerie to hang up her dress robes. Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "They were very expensive, and I didn't want anything to happen to them. I loved the way I looked in them, and I want to keep them forever," she explained.

"Well, I think I like the way you look better in what you're wearing now," Harry replied with a smirk.

"And I think I like the way you look when you're wearing nothing at all best." Ginny walked back over to the bed and sat down beside him. She began to undo the clasps on his robes, and he sat up so she could pull them off his shoulders. Ginny began to rain kisses across his chest as her hands continued to work on his robes.

"Ginny," Harry murmured. He brought ran his hands through one of the loose ends of her hair, but got tangled in the pins and ended up pulling her hair.

"Ow!" Ginny cried.

"Sorry! But I love to run my hands through your hair; I didn't expect it to be this hard," Harry said apologetically. Ginny grinned at him and pulled the flowers out of her hair, followed by a few pins and her hair fell cascading down her back. "Sure, it's easy when you do it."

"I've had a lot of practice," Ginny reminded him. Harry kissed her again and slid his arms around her back. When he pulled away Ginny felt her bra slide off of her shoulders. "Well, you obviously don't need a lot of practice with that." In response Harry captured one of her breasts in his mouth. Ginny let out a moan of pleasure as he moved to her other breast. Harry rolled her over again and removed the rest of his robes, kicking them to the floor.

"Well, you obviously don't care as much about your wedding robes as I do," Ginny mused as she lifted her hips so Harry could pull off her knickers.

"You know what I do care about?" Harry asked as he crawled back on top of her. Ginny shook her head no. "Making love to you for the rest of my life." Ginny smiled as Harry gave her a gentle kiss. "Now there is far too much talking in our bed. If being married means the passion is gone..." Ginny cut Harry off with a kiss that assured him that there was no lack of passion in their marriage.

"I love you," Ginny whispered as she felt Harry slide into her body.

"I love you, too."


	22. Epilogue

Ginny Potter was busy. It was only the first week of school and already the hospital wing was buzzing with activity. She had no idea how Poppy had survived by herself for so many years. Of course Poppy didn't have a husband in the castle that was always coming in to distract her and Poppy wasn't busy popping out babies. Regardless, Ginny had never been happier.

"Madam Potter! My arm hurts!" a small voice called from behind the curtain.

Ginny walked over and smiled apologetically at the young boy. "Adam, your arm is going to need time to heal. That was a pretty nasty break. Just keep it still for about an hour and then you can go back to class."

"Maybe it'll take more than an hour?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Do you have Potions in an hour?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Adam admitted sheepishly.

"Well, between you and me, I don't think that your arm will be good for making potions today. I'll write you a note to excuse you from the rest of your classes."

Adam grinned. "Thanks Madam Potter, you're the best!"

"Just don't come in here looking for reasons to get out of Potions. I'm helping you out today because I know how Professor Snape can be, and you've had a rough day. Next time, I'll heal you and send you on your way," Ginny said firmly.

"Yes 'mam." Ginny smiled at the first year and went into her office. She had sat down at her desk to work on a case she was consulting on for St. Mungo's when she heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in," Ginny called, not picking her head up from her work.

"How are you doing today?" Harry asked, leaning in the doorway.

Ginny smiled. "I'm exhausted, my feet and back hurt from standing up all day, and my belly barely fits behind my desk anymore."

Harry walked over to her desk and gave her two kisses; the first on her forehead and the second on her bulging stomach. "You could start maternity leave early."

"Two weeks," Ginny replied wistfully. "I think Poppy is really going to miss me this time. She's getting more and more dependent on my help."

"Well, she's going to have to remember what it was like before you came here. She promised that she'd stay on until all of our children start Hogwarts and we can both live here full time," Harry said with a shrug.

"You know, I'm going to have to find an apprentice as soon as she retires. I think the main reason she was able to do this by herself for so long was because she didn't have a family," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Well, I know our kids will like that. That way, if they have to come here after doing something they shouldn't have been doing they won't necessarily have to face their mother," Harry said with a smirk.

"And what, pray tell, will our children be doing that they shouldn't have?"

"Merlin only knows. They are our children after all," Harry answered.

"I knew that naming our first born Sirius was a bad idea. He's going to feel a need to live up to the Marauder's legacy after all of those stories you've been filling his head with," Ginny said laughing. "How hard is it going to be for you to not help him pull pranks?"

Harry groaned. "Not nearly as hard as it's going to be to punish him if I catch him after a good one."

"For the record, our son will not be starting Hogwarts with any special cloaks," Ginny said firmly.

"Fine by me. I won't be making any promises about maps though."

"Harry, that is our only real way of keeping an eye on the children here," Ginny scolded.

"You mean our children and their cousins."

"Maybe. But if you give the map to Sirius, how are we going to keep lookout during our little 'breaks'?" Ginny asked sweetly.

A frown crossed Harry's face. "I hadn't thought of that... Well, we still have several years before Sirius starts," Harry said. "And then a couple more before Rebecca, and then another before Brian, and then another couple before Evan."

"And that's not even mentioning this little one," Ginny added. "Face it Potter, it's going to be a long time before we have an empty nest."

"Well, if it were up to me we'd fill our nest with as many children as it can hold. You know that it was prophesized that I'd have 12 children and become Minister of Magic, right?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh really? Which would you like to tell my father first: that you're going to take his job or you're going to impregnate his only daughter so many times she'll never be able to sit properly again?" Ginny teased.

"You know, come to think of it, if we have another child you'd probably have to raise it on your own because Poppy would kill me," Harry said quickly.

"Darn," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Speaking of Poppy, where is she?"

"Right here," she called from right outside the door. "You two have a visitor." Ginny and Harry left Ginny's office to see who had come to see them.

"Aunt Ginny!" Harriet cried as she ran into her aunt's arms. "I mean, Madam Potter!" she added with a giggle.

"Well, since you're in here for a visit and not to be healed, I think Aunt Ginny is fine," Ginny said.

"And as long as we're not in class, and there aren't many students around, Uncle Harry is fine too. That is, if you care," Harry said, pretending to be offended.

"Of course I care, Uncle Harry!" Harriet said as she gave him a hug.

"So how has your first week been, Harriet?" Ginny asked.

"Brilliant! I'm so glad I'm in Gryffindor! My roommates are so nice, and the classes are incredible, well except for Potions. Professor Snape is a bit of a."

"Harriet!" Harry and Ginny exclaimed at the same time.

"Sweetie, I'm afraid Professor Snape will probably be a little hard on you because you're a Gryffindor and a Weasley. Plus, he and Uncle Harry have never gotten along. But Uncle Harry shows him respect as a colleague, and you will always show him as much respect as you show all of your other professors," Ginny said calmly.

"Well, you can show me a little more," Harry added. "I am after all, your uncle."

"Okay," Harriet said with a sigh. "It's going to be hard though. He likes to take points from me just for breathing too loudly."

"Just don't let him get to you," Ginny said.

"When's the baby coming?" Harriet asked, changing the subject as she placed a hand on her aunt's stomach.

"Well, not for several more weeks. I'm actually hoping to get at least another two weeks of work in, but we'll see what the little one has to say about that," Ginny replied.

"If it were up to me she wouldn't have started this year until after the baby got here," Harry added.

"Is Sirius coming up to the castle anytime soon?" Harriet asked hopefully.

"I think he and Rebecca are going to come up for dinner sometime this week. I think it'd be fine if they went with you to the Gryffindor Common room for a little while after dinner, but you have to promise not to get into any trouble. Professor Dumbledore is being very generous to let them come up to the castle at all," Ginny responded.

"Oh, I promise! I just can't wait until next year when I'll have Jamie to show around!" Harriet said happily.

"Just think, by the time your sister is in her seventh there'll be thirteen Weasleys and one Potter attending Hogwarts," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I never thought of that. They're going to need to expand the Gryffindor Tower, or else the only people in Gryffindor will be Weasleys," Harriet said.

"And Potters!" Harry added defensively.

"Listen to you two! There is no guarantee that all of your cousins will be Gryffindors," Ginny said.

"I know, Sara and Michelle were already both sorted into Ravenclaw, and Jessie was sorted into Hufflepuff, but as long as they're not Slytherins, they'll be fine," Harriet said.

"You men have had a terrible influence on the children. What are they going to say if one of them actually does get sorted into Slytherin?" Ginny asked.

"Like you liked the Slytherins while we were in school anymore than I did!" Harry cried.

"Well, no, but the times were different then, we were at war. And I don't continue to talk to this day about how much I despised them," Ginny said defensively.

"Well, if my opinion counts, since I've been here a fifth year Slytherin boy tripped me in the hall and made me drop all of my books, and a seventh year Slytherin girl pulled my hair, told me it was ugly, and said I'd be better off if she pulled it all out. So I'm not too fond of them from my own experiences," Harriet said.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Ginny. "So there!"

"Honestly, you'd think you were three!" Ginny said laughing. "Harriet, you should probably go down to the Great Hall, you don't want to miss all of lunch."

"Okay. Bye Aunt Harry, Uncle Ginny!"

"That's a sweet girl." Poppy said after Harriet left.

"Oh, don't let her fool you. She spends far too much time with her older cousins and sister. They like to take advantage of the fact that she's younger and idolizes them. I suspect she'll be in the hospital wing from a prank gone wrong before too long," Ginny said.

"I'm just glad I didn't have family here spying on me when we were in school," Harry added.

"I think our last year here would have been a lot less interesting," Ginny said with a knowing smile.

"Lots less," Harry said quietly as he moved in to kiss his wife.

"Ah hem," Poppy said loudly.

"Sorry," Harry said, pulling back guiltily.

"So how is it having Harriet in class?" Ginny asked.

Harry groaned. "It's making me as nervous as I was during my first year. For some reason, I'm worse with her than I was with Rose, Amy, Andrea, Julie, or Jessica. It's like now that her cousins have told her what a good teacher I am I have to live up to it. I feel like such a rookie again!"

Poppy couldn't help but laugh. "Those poor two children you sent to the hospital wing on the first day of classes your first year!"

"Don't remind me," Harry moaned.

"It's too funny not to give you a hard time about," Ginny said, now laughing as well.

"We can't all have perfect first days like you. Plus you had an advantage over me, this wasn't a brand new thing for you," Harry said defensively.

"Of course, you're right, darling," Ginny said mockingly.

"You have to admit that after that first day everything went smoothly," Harry said.

"You are a wonderful professor when you don't let your nerves get to you," Poppy assured him. "If you get this nervous over Harriet, how are you going to handle Jamie or Sirius?"

"Sirius will eat you alive if you give him an inch when he gets here. He knows you have a weak spot for him," Ginny added.

"Why are we suddenly so interested in our children coming to school?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject. "We still have like six years before Sirius gets here!"

"Well, I personally have an invested interest in your children and their schooling," Poppy said as she began to walk away.

"And what would that be?" Harry asked.

"I'd like to retire sometime this century." Harry laughed at her as she went to check on one of their patients.

"How long do you have until your next class?" Ginny asked her husband, looking hopefully towards her office.

"About half an hour," Harry replied, shaking his head. "Why is it that you always want it the most when you're too far along to have it? Besides, isn't sneaking in your office in between classes what made you look like that?"

Ginny grinned at him. "Do you think it will scar our baby if it finds out it was conceived on my desk?"

"No more than it will scar Rebecca if she ever finds out," Harry answered smugly.

"I have a feeling it may scar Poppy more if she found out," Ginny teased.

"What makes you so sure she doesn't already know what happens when your office door is closed?"

"My sanity. If I thought she knew I'd have to quit my job on the spot."

Harry laughed. "Come to think of it, I would have to, too."

"Madam Potter?" Poppy called from across the room.

"Yes?" Ginny answered, wincing.

"There's a broken wrist I need you to look at while I tend to a severed finger," Poppy called back.

"Duty calls," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Do you mind if I sit in your office for a bit? I like the break from monotony of my office," Harry asked.

"That's fine; just make sure you say bye before you leave," Ginny said as she walked over to her waiting patient.

Harry walked back into Ginny's office and sat down at her desk. He couldn't help but smile at the memories that they had made on that desk; including two of their children. They both knew of course, that they were acting rashly during their stolen moments in her office (which was probably why they ended up with children from them) and that they could get in serious trouble if they ever got caught by a teacher or a student, but that was half of the appeal. Besides, between the students and their children, time alone was precious.

"Professor Potter! Are you still in here?" Poppy called.

Harry jumped from his seat and rushed towards the sound of her voice and saw Ginny sitting on one of the beds.. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Your wife is just having labor pains," Poppy said calmly.

"But it's too early!" Harry cried.

"Try telling that to the baby," Ginny said dryly.

"Harry, why don't you go ask Albus to either cover or cancel the rest of your classes," Poppy suggested to the anxious Harry.

"Classes, right," Harry stammered as he began to run for the door.

"And Harry, floo Molly and let her and your children know that Ginny's in labor," Poppy called. Harry nodded and started for the door again.

"Hurry, Harry!" Ginny called. "If you miss this birth like you did the last one, I'll kill you!"

Harry ran down the hall, thinking about the birth of their last child. He had been gone on a special Ministry errand; they had needed a famous face to help smooth over an international crisis, and Harry had been happy to help his father-in-law. Ginny, however, almost killed her father when she went into labor and her husband was out of the country. Harry arrived just in time to miss the entire birth. Harry finally reached the spiral staircase leading into the headmaster's office. "Lemon Drops!" Harry called and the staircase opened before him. He quickly ran up the stairs. "Albus! Ginny! Baby!" Harry exclaimed while gasping for air.

"Calm down Harry," Albus said from his desk. "Do I understand that Ginny is in labor?"

"Yes!" Harry cried, exasperated. "I swear it doesn't matter how many kids we have, I will never get used to this!"

"First, I will teach the rest of your classes for the rest of this week, and then next if you wish. Secondly, I'll floo Molly and let her know. I know she'll want to be here, but am I correct in assuming that your children are in her care right now?"

Harry nodded. "Among others."

"So she probably can't drop everything and leave. I'll see what we can work out for the children here."

"They can stay in my chambers, but they'll need someone to stay with them," Harry said.

"I'll see who I can find."

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"Yes, go be with your wife," Albus said with a smile. "Congratulations, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Thanks."

* * *

Several hours, hundreds of curse words, and a couple of threats on Harry's life later, Ginny was lying in bed exhausted, but happy. She was holding her beautiful new daughter in her arms. The baby was tiny, but healthy. She marveled at how she had ended up alone with her daughter in the hospital wing. She had sent Harry off to gather the rest of their children, and her mother had gone to tell the rest of their family the news. Ginny knew that Venus would be jealous. Venus was pregnant with her seventh child, and the baby was overdue. After the fifth child Venus swore she was done, but she would soon have a family to match that of her mother-in-law.

"How are you feeling?" Poppy asked walking over.

"I'm fine," Ginny said. "Did you tend to that burn?"

"The arm is as good as new," Poppy answered. "It's just a good thing the poor girl didn't come in while you were in labor. Not only would she have been scarred for life by the things coming out of your mouth, but she wouldn't have gotten healed."

Ginny laughed. "Am I really that bad?"

"When you're in labor? Yes! I think this one was the worst though; it was the first time you resorted to promising to kill Harry if he ever got you pregnant again," Poppy said with a chuckle.

"That probably wasn't smart. He won't want to touch me with a ten foot pole for about a month!" Ginny felt the baby stirring in her arms. "It's okay, little one. Mummy's here."

"And so is Daddy," Harry said walking over with their four other children.

"Mummy!" Rebecca cried. "Is what Daddy said true? I finally have a sister!"

Ginny smiled. "Yes, you all have a sister."

"Another brother would have been better," Sirius said stubbornly.

"Too bad, this one is staying," Ginny told him.

"Mummy," Evan whimpered from Harry's arms.

"Oh, come here baby," Ginny said, motioning for Harry to put him in the bed with her.

"Baby," Evan said, pointing to his new sister.

"What's her name?" Brian asked.

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. The name had been the topic of much discussion, as it had been with all of their other children. Harry had decided when Sirius was born that they couldn't name any of their children James. It was too strange for him since he had used that name for so long. Jamie in honor of James was out as well, since Ron and Hermione had already used it. So they went with Sirius instead. Rebecca had been hard as well. By then, there were so many little Weasleys running around, most of Ginny's family names had already been used. Again, Harry didn't want to have to call his daughter his mother's name, so they picked a name they both liked and decided to use Lily as her middle name. Brian was a very hard pregnancy for Ginny, and she spent most of it in bed. Dumbledore had been so generous to them during their struggles that they named the baby after him, or at least one of his names. Evan had also been named for Harry's mother. They hadn't planned on doing it, but when he was born and he had auburn colored hair and Harry's almond shaped green eyes, the resemblance to Harry's mother was so striking that naming him after Lily was the only thing that seemed to work. The new baby had raven colored hair, and Ginny was certain she had caught a glimpse of bright green eyes.

"Can I name her?" Rebecca asked.

"Would you have liked it if we let Sirius name you?" Harry asked her in response.

"No," Rebecca said, furiously shaking her bright red curls.

"Besides, we've already picked a name," Ginny added.

"Baby," Evan said again.

"Yes sweetie, that's Mummy's new baby," Ginny said, placing a kiss on Evan's head. "Abigail Felicity Potter."

"Abigail means source of joy, and Felicity means happiness," Harry explained.

"You children are our source of joy, our happiness," Ginny said with a smile.

Harry took Abigail from Ginny's arms and kissed one of her tiny hands. "I love you."

Ginny reached over and ruffled Sirius's already messy red hair with her hand. "So, can you live with another sister?"

"Yeah, I think she'll be okay," Sirius said, trying hard not to smile.

"I like her," Brian added as Harry lowered Abigail to his eye level.

"Good," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Potter!" a voice called, and as they all turned to see who it was they were blinded by a flash and Abigail began to cry.

"Oy, Ron! How about a little notice next time," Harry called over Abigail's sobs.

"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly as he walked over with Molly. "But it was just such a touching family moment; I couldn't resist."

"What kind of camera is that, anyway?" Ginny asked.

"It's something Dad gave me when Blake was born. It's called a polter goid or something like that. It's a muggle contraption that he charmed to produce wizard photographs," Ron explained. He handed Harry a picture. "See, it's really fast."

Harry laughed at the expression of surprise on all of their faces and showed it to Ginny. "So that's what that looks like," Ginny mused.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Happily ever after."

"It's funny to think there was a time I didn't think I would get to have an ever after," Harry mused.

"It's just a good thing I came along and showed you how wrong you were," Ginny answered with a grin.

"Stop being all mushy!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I think they're cute," Rebecca said.

"Someday Sirius, you'll like all of this mushy stuff," Harry told his son.

"Besides, if it wasn't for the mushy stuff your father and I wouldn't be married and have all of you wonderful children," Ginny added.

"I want to get married," Rebecca said.

"You're a bit too young," Harry said, laughing. "You can start dating when you're twenty."

"Come on, Harry. Becky's a beautiful girl, she'll have the boys flocking to her by her first year," Ron teased.

"Yeah, Jamie's beautiful, too. And she starts school next year," Harry responded. Ron's face paled slightly.

"You know, you were right Harry; our lives will never be boring," Ginny said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

A/N Well, this is the end of the journey; at least for now. It's tempting to write about the kids at Hogwarts, but we'll see how I feel about that when I'm done with my next story. Thanks so much for all of your reviews throughout this story. It really means a lot to me that you all enjoy my writing.

I'm hoping to have my next story out within the next two weeks. For the time being I'm calling it Seeking the Truth, but that could change. I hope to hear from you all again soon!


End file.
